The Evil Within 2 - Et après ?
by Waruine4
Summary: Hello tout le monde, ici vous êtes sur la suite de ma 1ère fic The Evil Within - Et après ?, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Attention : Je vous conseille très fortement d'avoir vu les deux jeux vidéos (et les DLC) pour tout comprendre. [Ruvik X Sebastian]. Attention : Sexe, gore et violences!
1. Chapter 1

-J'ai peut-être dosé trop fort ?

-Non. Ce type est un monstre, _déclara Kidman tandis qu'elle récupérait un échantillon sanguin sur le bras de Ruvik en l'offrant à sa collègue, cette dernière examinait déjà l'état général de l'albinos en lui ayant posé plusieurs électrodes._

-Il lui fallait au moins ça, _reprit la jolie brune,_ surtout vu ce qu'il est capable de faire... Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Myra, je te rappelle qu'il a tenté plus d'une fois de mettre ton mari en pièce !

-Je sais… Mais ça fait quand même plusieurs heures qu'il dort...

-Il devait juste être fatigué… En revêtant un physique différent du sien, il doit sans doute s'épuiser plus rapidement que la moyenne…

La jeune femme fit résonner ses talons aiguilles sur le sol avant de s'asseoir et d'entrer quelques données dans l'ordinateur. Elle vit sa partenaire faire d'autres tests en arborant son visage sans expression.

-Dis-moi July… concernant Sebastian…

-Tout va bien. J'ai appelé son patron dès qu'on est entrées, _coupa-t-elle,_ il a dit que Sebastian l'avait contacté pour se mettre à l'arrêt après un accident de voiture…

Myra ouvrit de grand yeux inquiet, redressant la tête pour voir Kidman avec une mine sombre:

-Mais…! Alors il est…

-Non Myra, tout va bien je te dis! J'ai de suite envoyé un agent pour aller voir sur place et il allait parfaitement bien… tu sais, il en a vu d'autres !

-Merci mon dieu… Dire que cet homme était avec lui et qu'il avait son arme… cela aurait vraiment pu mal se finir...

-Moi aussi tout ça m'intrigue mais...excuses-moi de te presser Myra, il faut vraiment qu'on finisse tout ça au plus vite avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à Mobius…

-Oui...tu as raison… Le temps nous est compté et on doit faire vite.

L'ancienne épouse de Sebastian ne révélait rien, mais son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son mari était clairement perceptible pour son amie. Myra faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le contacter afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Et c'est justement pour ça que July lui a menti concernant l'état de Sebastian : D'après l'agent envoyé sur le terrain, il avait détruit toutes les vitres de sa maison et jeté plusieurs meubles par-dessus la fenêtre. A partir de là la brune avait décidé de le faire surveiller en continuellement bien que le grand brun semblait s'être calmé après cet épisode de crise. Le psychologue et son patron étaient déjà des agents de Mobius, leur surveillance fut simplement renforcée vis-à-vis du détective qui était au final espionné vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Une fois toutes les informations désirées en leur possession, les deux jeunes femmes emmenèrent le corps toujours endormi de Ruvik à l'organisation.

-On ne pourra plus l'approcher… N'est-ce pas un risque que de le laisser là-bas ? Il pourrait très bien parler et griller nos couvertures...

-C'est exact. J'ai également pensé à ce problème, _répondit Kidman qui pressait le pas en trainant Ruvik dans un fauteuil roulant solidement attaché._ Du coup j'ai prévenu Yukiko qui va s'arranger pour nous laisser un droit de visite, on avisera à partir de ce moment-là.

Le trio arriva alors à l'organisation, le jeune homme se faisant entraîner par différents agents tandis que Kidman fut convoquée urgemment au bureau de son supérieur pour recevoir des félicitations et même obtenir une prime. Myra de son côté retourna à son poste, elle-même étant un agent officiel de Mobius.

Noir. Tout était noir pour le jeune albinos. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux, son esprit étant constamment forcé à se rendormir après chaque éveil… Les quelques secondes qu'il avait pour réfléchir lui permettait d'entendre certains bruits, le jeune homme s'étant rappelé avoir été capturé. Il avait mal au niveau de ses bras, comme s'ils étaient constamment grignotés par de insecte… Il se rendormit à nouveau avant de se retrouver encore une fois dans cet état végétatif… Le scientifique comprit qu'il était de retour chez Mobius, et qu'ils l'empêchaient de prendre complètement possession de son corps pour éviter d'affronter ses pouvoirs… Les personnes autour de lui parlaient de recherches et de dissections, le jeune homme ne pouvant entendre en général qu'une poignée de mot avant de plonger dans les abysses de manière cyclique.

Cette fois-ci pourtant il put entendre et comprendre clairement une voix féminine qu'il avait déjà entendu quelque part :

-Je crois qu'il se réveille…

-Pas trop tôt! _Répondit une seconde voix, plus pressée,_ il ne nous reste qu'un vingt minutes avant que les infirmières ne reviennent le voir…

Gêné par le bruit de ces paroles, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc ouvrit très difficilement les yeux, la salle blanche lui faisant mal à la rétine alors que son corps était engourdis.

Kidman, accompagnée de Myra, fut la première à lui parler :

-Écoutes-moi bien Ruvik, tu es de retour à Mobius et pour éviter une catastrophe avec tes pouvoirs ils t'endorment à la moindre activité cérébrale de ta part…

-...Dis-moi plutôt quelque chose que j'ignore Kidman, _répliqua Ruvik avec une voix extrêmement faible bien que toujours hautaine._ Depuis combien de temps je suis là-dedans ?

-Trois mois, _répondit Myra en lui faisant boire un verre d'eau avec douceur._ Ils vous ont fait subir toute une batterie de test mais avec ce nouveau corps ils n'ont pas encore trouvé comment vous exploiter au mieux.

-Et donc?... Vous venez me dire ça parce que…?

Une fois sa soif calmée, il plissa les yeux en direction de la brune :

\- Tu veux te repaître du spectacle pour te venger Kidman ? Et vous miss Castellanos, vous quittez votre mari pour intégrer son pire ennemi ? Il serrait tellement déçu et triste de voir ça…

Ruvik esquissa un sourire en coin, il ne lui restait que la parole pour se défendre, une angoisse immense le submergeant sans qu'il ne le montre. Une colère sourde venait d'être réveillée en même temps que lui pour avoir été traité aussi misérablement, ce sentiment l'empêchant de rester calme... surtout après trois mois de captivité ! Qu'avait pu devenir Sebastian? Il devait se sentir tellement abandonné… encore.

-Espèce de sale… _Kidman empoigna cet idiot à la langue acérée._ Je te ferais remarquer que ta vie dépend de notre bon vouloir alors tu vas arrêter de nous prendre de haut pigé?!

La jeune brune semblait hors-d'elle, devoir travailler avec un enfoiré pareil l'exécrait au plus haut point. Le jeune femme sentit soudain une main douce se poser sur son épaule, l'ancienne épouse de Sebastian prenant le relais en comprenant que Ruvik était mort de peur. Elle prit sa voix la plus douce pour s'adresser à son amie :

-Va prendre l'air dans le couloir Kidman, tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours et tu es à cran… Je m'occupe de lui... vas te reposer d'accord?

-... Fais attention, _répondit la seconde en se détachant de lui, elle commença à rejoindre la sortie en laissant Myra avec le captif,_ ...même avec le corps de Leslie, **il reste un monstre.**

Après sa sortie, Myra se tourna vers Ruvik qui attendait la suite. Son corps était extrêmement maigre et couvert de bleus à cause des prises de sang à répétition. Comme il était constamment endormi, ses repas se composaient uniquement de liquides directement perfusés dans son corps.

-Je suis navrée que vous subissiez un tel traitement, même si vous êtes un tueur en série psychopathe ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une personne devrait vivre...

-Que me voulez-vous 'Myra' ? _Interrompit l'albinos, agacé par ces faux semblant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le prendre en pitié, ce n'était que des formules de politesse stériles qui résonnaient à ses oreilles._ Je sais pourquoi Kidman agit ainsi mais vous par contre vous êtes un mystère… Vous avez un mari aimant prêt à tout pour vous et vous l'avez quitté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de soutien : à la mort de sa fille… pour vous retrouver içi ?

 **-Notre fille,** _rectifia-t-elle en le laissant parler. Ce fut le seul moment où elle perdit son calme olympien pendant une brève seconde._ Si je suis ici c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons… Pour Sebastian par contre… _l'ex-compagne prit une pause, son regard froid laissant transparaître de la peine quelques instants avant d'arborer un nouveau voile de neutralité. Cette réaction permit à Ruvik de comprendre que ses sentiments pour lui étaient toujours là._ Je ne voulais pas l'entraîner dans de nouveaux malheurs...

-Donc vous avez décidé de travailler pour Mobius… désolé mais ce raisonnement manque cruellement de cohérence, _dit-il en la perçant du regard alors qu'elle restait impassible à ses critiques._

-Le temps me manque Mr Victoriano, je vais donc aller à l'essentiel mais cela va répondre sans doute à vos interrogations : Lily, notre enfant est en vie et elle est détenue prisonnière par Mobius en étant le noyau principal d'un nouveau STEM, comme vous. Je me suis donc infiltrée ici pour la récupérer avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes dont Kidman.

A cette déclaration, Ruvik ouvrit de grand yeux, les informations se formant dans sa tête pour trouver enfin du sens à tout cela. Tandis que son cerveau continuait de fonctionner, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans celui de sa rivale :

-Et quel est mon rôle dans votre plan ? De ce que j'ai comprit, il semble que je serve simplement de cadeau pour redorer la confiance de Kidman à ses supérieurs… Pourquoi me réveiller si j'ai déjà rempli mon rôle ?

-Avant de vous répondre, je souhaiterais simplement vous poser une question, me l'accordez-vous ?

-J'aimerais dire non mais vu ma situation je ne me vois pas refuser… _Ruvik se surprit à faire de l'humour, Sebastian l'ayant atteint jusque dans ce genre de réplique. Voyant que la personne en face de lui attendait une réponse, il reprit son sérieux, la situation ne se prêtant pas à un autre ton, surtout s'il voulait s'en sortir._ Je suppose que cela concerne mon lien avec Sebastian ? En vous renseignant vous avez bien dû voir que je ne lui ai fait aucun mal...

-En effet, je veux parler de lui. De quelle nature est votre relation à tout les deux ?

Les yeux perçant de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux du scientifique très perturbé… à quel point avait-elle comprit leur situation ?

-... Au vu de la tournure, je pense que vous le savez déjà, bien que cela me surprenne…

-Votre discours avec Kidman avait de quoi faire réfléchir mais je fus certaine lorsque j'ai pu voir votre corps recouvert de suçons et de morsures avec une forme de dents que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille…

-...Retirons les formules de politesse d'accord ? Je ne le manipule pas, il a toujours été libre de ses mouvements et de ses choix ! Et même si sa femme lui manque terriblement, j'ai recollé les morceaux, j'en ai même créé de nouveaux et personne pas même toi ne pourra changer ça ! _Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il poursuivait, toujours énervé de la voir si peu réactive alors qu'elle avait même vu ses marques :_ Son corps est déjà largement dépendant du mien et quand il en demande plus, c'est uniquement en hurlant mon nom ! Tu as fait le choix de partir alors ne viens pas pleurer s'il refait sa vie, tu n'as plus ta place avec lui !

Un long silence pesant s'installa, Myra défiant Ruvik du regard sans pour autant répliquer. Elle ne satisferait pas son besoin de la voir perdre son sang froid, au contraire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour interroger à nouveau son prisonnier :

-Est-ce que c'est du sérieux avec lui ?

-...? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je te demande si la relation que tu entretiens est lui est sérieuse. Autrement dit est-ce que tu fais tout ça par intérêt ou bien parce que tu l'aime vraiment ?

Le scientifique plissa les yeux en mettant plusieurs secondes pour répondre avec un sincérité surprenante :

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais allé aussi loin, que j'aurais prit autant de risques si ce n'était pas sérieux ? J'ignore si quelqu'un comme moi peut aimer mais… Je sais que j'ai fait ça pour le rendre heureux…

La jeune femme le vit baisser la tête, il venait de répondre avec une sincérité surprenante à la question, la situation dans laquelle il était influençant sans doute grandement son comportement. Si les gens perdaient leur sang froid il en profitait pour trouver leur faille. Myra était d'une patience infinie et c'est ce qui le perturbait. En brisant la glace pour parler de Sebastian et de leur relation, elle avait su percer sa carapace. Au final, Sebastian avait donc bien une relation avec cet homme, un lien tellement passionnel que cela avait pu rallumer l'humanité d'un homme qui en était dépourvu à la base. Entendre cela lui fit mal au coeur bien qu'elle préféra ne rien laisser paraître. Elle attendit encore quelques instants avant de se pencher vers lui dans un murmure :

-Si c'est vraiment le cas, si tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, alors tu vas devoir le prouver par des actes.

Ruvik releva la tête et vit une lueur pleine de malice dans le regard de cette femme. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cette personne la dérangeait : elle était non seulement une excellente scientifique, mais aussi sa plus grande rivale vis-à-vis de son amant et elle avait donné une raison largement valable pour justifier ses actes.

Si dans un monde parallèle utopique il venait à s'en tirer, Sebastian finirait forcément par l'aimer à nouveau et oublier complètement les deux mois passé avec lui…

Ne le voyant pas répondre, la jeune femme blonde insista :

-Puis-je compter sur ta coopération ?

Ruvik sentit l'ironie de la situation et ne put réprimer un sourire en coin : **quoi qu'il se passe, c'était lui le grand perdant de cette histoire.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Qu'est ce qui te dis que je ne vais pas te trahir?

-Parce que si tu le voulais vraiment, tu l'aurais déjà fait deux ans et demi plus tôt, à ton premier réveil.

Myra eut un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle préparait son entrée dans le STEM avec empressement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ta copine brune tiendra parole? Elle me méprise et n'a qu'une seule envie : me voir pourrir ici…

-C'est vrai, c'est très surprenant qu'elle ne te porte pas dans son coeur après ce que tu lui as fais subir dans le STEM je l'avoue... _dit-elle en jetant un oeil en coin et en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur au scientifique qui haussa les épaules._ July est une femme de parole, Ruvik. Je pourrais lui donner ma vie sans hésiter.

-Et c'est précisément ce que tu t'apprête à faire… Et d'ailleurs, je te répète que ton plan est de l'ordre du suicide, avec bien trop d'inconnues dans l'équation…

Même si ce duo improbable n'était pas fait pour s'entendre, Myra et Ruvik avaient apprit à se connaître, leur proximité autour de la recherche et des sciences leur permettant de communiquer pacifiquement. Myra n'était jamais trop familière mais montrait régulièrement des réactions maternelle avec lui, son instinct semblait se développer quand elle est se trouvait à proximité d'êtres plus faible qu'elle ou bien soumit à sa volonté. Tant qu'il obéissait tout allait bien pour le jeune homme engourdis, et c'est ainsi qu'ils purent entretenir une relation stable durant ces trois années de vie commune et dans le plus grand des secrets.

En se montrant coopératif, Myra avait décidé de troquer la drogue pour l'endormir contre un liquide qui ne contient aucun principe actif, Ruvik devant simplement jouer la belle au bois dormant devant les caméras en profitant quelques heures de sa conscience. Il était ensuite à nouveau piqué par les personnes en charges du tour de garde suivant et finissait donc forcément par se rendormir. Grâce à ce répit gracieusement accordé par le jeune blonde, le psychopathe au regard méprisant avait pu conserver sa raison en réfléchissant à plusieurs moyens de quitter cet endroit. Il aurait très bien pu tuer les deux dissidentes avant de s'enfuir, mais la perspective de sauver la fille de Sebastian l'avait poussé à rester, même dans ces conditions.

Par ce choix, Myra lui avait offert sa confiance à l'inverse de Kidman qui se méfia d'autant plus en restant cependant simple observatrice de l'évolution sociale du duo.

Tandis que Ruvik marchait un peu dans sa prison pour se dégourdir les jambes en se tenant au mur, il vit la jeune blonde s'approcher de lui en ouvrant la porte verrouillée :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _Demanda-t-il assez surpris de cet acte tandis qu'il la voyait avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage insondable._

-Si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je compte sur toi pour le rendre heureux, il le mérite.

En se dressant face à lui, le scientifique put voir une femme forte, fière, mais qui avait bien conscience qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sa mission de sauvetage. Tous les deux l'avaient compris dès le début, mais n'en avait rien dit au reste du groupe qui participait secrètement à la mission. Ruvik ne put se retenir de lui lancer une dernière pique en espérant faire vaciller son infinie patience :

-Tu renonce donc à voir ta fille grandir ?

Un sourire doux s'esquissa chez la jeune mère à cette remarque, la demoiselle ayant très bien comprit comment il marchait et surtout la maladresse dont il faisait preuve pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent vraiment :

-Tu vas me manquer aussi Ruvik. En d'autres circonstances nous aurions pu très bien nous entendre…

-C'est peut-être vrai mais… _Il ne put finir sa phrase que Myra l'enlaça soudainement en murmurant quelque chose, les tremblements de sa voix laissa trahir sa peur :_

 **-Ruvik… J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander…**

[...]

[...]

[...]

[...]

-Réveilles-toi Ruvik! Allez !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brutalement les yeux, Kidman l'ayant réveillé de force en le secouant.

-Quelque chose à merdé dans le plan, _reprit-elle,_ Myra, Lily et le reste de l'équipe ont disparu des radars ! On ne sait pas où elles sont, on les a perdu !

Ruvik recouvrit ses esprits en écoutant la jeune brune s'expliquer, celle-ci étant dans un état de stress assez important pour que sa voix posée trahisse son affolement.

Elle avait prit sur elle pendant une semaine sans aller voir Ruvik durant la période de crise afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Elle avait même dû essuyer la colère et la pression de son supérieur pour rattraper cette énorme bavure alors qu'elle usait de ses seules heures de libres pour tenter de rétablir le contact avec ses partenaires.

La tentative de sauvetage avait donc échouée. Aussi lamentablement que mystérieusement. Même après leur petite discussion en privée...

La jeune femme aux yeux améthyste se calma un peu après avoir expliqué l'ensemble de la situation au scientifique, toujours allongé dans son lit. D'une voix monocorde, celui-ci demanda :

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu dois à la fois gérer une situation de crise au sein de Mobius en étant à la fois agent et taupe… D'après ce que tu m'as dit tout le reste de l'équipe ne répond plus également…tu es donc seule. Et je suppose bien évidemment que tu ne vas pas tenir parole et encore moins me faire sortir n'est-ce pas?

-Pour le moment, te faire évader serait signer mon arrêt de mort… Je ne te fais pas confiance Ruvik, je ne le pourrais sans doute jamais. Je ne suis pas aussi généreuse et je n'ai pas un coeur aussi grand que celui de Myra pour faire ça… cependant je respecterais ma part du contrat. Mais pas tout de suite.

-Bien sûr… _Railla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

-Je te dis que je le ferais, _insista-t-elle en prenant une voix plus dure face à son scepticisme._ J'ai toutefois reçu un ordre direct qui devrait t'inciter à rester ici…

-Vraiment ? _Ironisa Ruvik en plissant les yeux,_ j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est... Non pas que ça me révulse d'être constamment endormi, affaibli et traité en cobaye mais je ne crois pas vouloir m'éterniser ici plus longtemps…

Ruvik se concentra pour retrouver ses pouvoirs et partir loin d'ici, il en avait assez et Kidman était émotionnellement trop instable pour croire en ses promesses. En fermant les yeux pour focaliser son attention sur une seule chose, le scientifique comprit qu'il n'était pas encore en état pour les utiliser, le fait d'avoir dormi plus d'une semaine jouant sur ses forces.

Kidman se redressa en soupirant tandis que son prisonnier ne bougeait toujours pas. Il savait que ce résultat était couru d'avance, mais Myra avait fait son choix, elle connaissait les risques d'une telle action et les avait accepté.

Alors qu'il tenta vainement d'user de ses ronces artificielles, la réponse de Kidman scella fatalement la prolongation du scientifique dans cette pièce :

 **-Ils veulent que Sebastian plonge dans le STEM à son tour.**

Sebastian… Ce nom était capable de le figer sur place, de lui ouvrir les yeux tout en faisant émerger bien des souvenirs… la nostalgie s'installant quelques secondes avant d'être remplacé par de l'effroi à ce que les propos de Kidman symbolisait :

-Je t'interdis d'aller le chercher ! _Rugit Ruvik en tuant du regard Kidman, celle-ci comprenant qu'il allait devenir dangereux si elle ne faisait rien._ Ce serait l'envoyer au massacre!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, _répliqua t-elle en plongeant de force son aiguille au contenu soporifique, la colère s'évanouissant en même temps que la conscience du jeune homme._

-Il ne doit pas...venir...

Ruvik s'endormit à nouveau alors que Kidman le regarda en clignant lentement des yeux. Son amie n'avait pas menti: le bourreau de Beacon avait fini par éprouver des sentiments envers l'une de ses victimes… l'idée lui parut ridicule, et elle récupéra sa veste qu'elle passa sur ses épaules avant d'ajouter :

-Je ne fais pas tout ça par plaisir…

[...]

[...]

[...]

[...]

Nouveau réveil, même pièce. Le retour à la réalité étant toujours aussi pénible. Le jeune homme couvert de bandages et toujours caché dans son coin leva doucement ses paupières, le corps encore engourdi.

-Il a plongé il y a une heure, _déclara Kidman en chemise blanche, la veste accrochée à une chaise._ Grâce au logiciel de Julian, je peux encore changer le contenu vidéo des caméras à distance, mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là l'organisation est en train de remettre à jour la sécurité informatique… Il se peut que je ne puisse plus te réveiller comme on le fait...

-Ce qui me surprend c'est que tu me réveille pour me dire tout ça, _répondit-il en se redressant, une main sur ses tempes qu'il massa lentement en se rappellant progressivement de leur dernière conversation._ Pourquoi viens-tu encore me voir si tu as déjà récupéré Seb ?

-A dire vrai, j'ai hésité. Mais j'ai eu le temps de penser à tout ça… Myra, Lily… Sebastian… toi. _Elle tourna sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens, son regard clair et fatigué cherchant à lire à travers le scientifique._ Je pense que si Myra a réussi à voir en toi un possible allié, il est de mon devoir de lui faire confiance, même si cela doit me coûter la vie.

-Je vois. _Ruvik ne le montra pas, mais les paroles que venaient de prononcer la jeune femme lui réchauffèrent le coeur sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi… Ce sentiment était cependant agréable et il baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses rougeurs pendant qu'il se redressait. Depuis quand était-il aussi sensible aux mots ? Fronçant les sourcils en se réprimandant lui-même, il redressa la tête vers sa nouvelle associée._ Et quelle est la suite des opérations au juste ?

-D'abord, récupérer Lily, Sebastian, Myra et le reste de l'équipe sain et sauf ! Ensuite, renverser Mobius et fuir loin d'ici !

-C'est complètement utopique. Si le STEM est déjà en train de muter comme l'ancien, tu as très peu de chance pour récupérer ne serait-ce qu'une personne… Je sais que tu es du côté de Seb et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, mais j'espère vraiment pour toi que tu vas le ramener, car sinon je te le ferais payer en te montrant qu'il existe des choses bien pires que la mort...

Kidman ne dit rien, laissant la colère refoulée il y a quelques jours par Ruvik s'extraire. Elle le savait sérieux à ce sujet, autant qu'elle-même ne se pardonnerait pas de perdre une personne qui lui avait tant apportée, même si toute leur relation jusqu'à Beacon ne fut qu'un odieux mensonge.

-Je le sauverai Ruvik, _dit-elle en serrant son poing ganté. Il portait le sceau de l'organisation qu'elle méprise tant, qu'elle désirait écraser depuis si longtemps maintenant...elle y était presque._ Dès qu'ils seront sortis, je reviendrais te chercher toi et…

-Sauve Sebastian, c'est tout ce que je te demande, _coupa-t-il en la regardant fixement._ Sors-le de là en détruisant Mobius. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'il aura la paix.

L'agent Kidman ouvrit de grand yeux surprit à cette demande, Ruvik lui demandait de privilégier la vie de Sebastian à la sienne. Il l'aimait donc au point de sacrifier sa vie ? Lui ? Le monstre de Beacon qui leur avait fait voir l'enfer et qui l'a poussé à tuer Joseph ?

C'était bien trop difficile à avaler pour elle. L'idée de voir son mentor et lui ensemble lui donnait la nausée, cette association étant repoussante à ses yeux.

Elle se redressa alors en ne piquant cette fois-ci pas Ruvik: il dormirait à la prochaine injection de ses collègues en lui accordant quelques heures de répit, comme le faisait Myra avant son départ.

En silence, elle allait tourner les talons pour sortir de sa cage quand le scientifique lui demanda :

-Lorsque tu l'as récupéré...Comment allait-il…?

Kidman hésita à répondre, c'était la première fois que Ruvik demandait de ses nouvelles… Évitait-il de le faire à l'époque quand il y avait Myra dans la même pièce ?

-...Honnêtement, mal. Il était au fond du trou en train de comater dans un bar après avoir vidé plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Au moins on peut que son désir de sauver son enfant lui a permit de revenir à la réalité...

-Je vois, _conclut simplement Ruvik, le regard un peu vide en l'écoutant parler._ C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit vivante, il va enfin pouvoir s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui fera véritablement son bonheur sans chercher constamment à le blesser…

-...Sebastian est fort Ruvik, bien plus que nous. Il est toujours prêt à tout pour les personnes qu'il aime, même à subir un nouveau STEM…

Un bruit rempli de parasites coupa leur conversation soudainement, le son provenant de la veste de Kidman :

- ** _Kid...krrrr...an? C'est S….bzzzz...astian!_**

-Ah! Ma radio!

La jeune femme au regard pénétrant couru d'un bond jusqu'à son appareil pour réceptionner l'appel, se retournant vers Ruvik.

-Je ne peux pas répondre ici, je dois le faire en salle d'enregistrement ! Je reviendrais te chercher Ruvik, je te le promet !

- _ **Vous m'en...krrrrrr...ez?**_

Elle fila en claquant la porte, un mécanisme verrouillant la pièce. Les caméras actuelles ne filmaient pas la zone en temps réel, mais un extrait vidéo où Ruvik était plongé dans un coma forcé était diffusé sur les moniteurs de surveillance à la place. Lors de la prochaine ouverture, l'appareil de surveillance reprendrait des enregistrements en directs et le scientifique faussement endormi se laissera délibérément injecter sa drogue habituelle à nouveau. Ses bras couverts d'immenses bleus ne supportaient plus un tel traitement… Combien de temps devra-t-il encore attendre ?

En entendant la voix de Sebastian, même partielle, il ne put réprimer une larme, puis deux, puis… il s'effondra. Le scientifique fier laissa échapper quelques gémissements entre deux respirations tout en pliant ses jambes contre lui.

Le détective lui manquait tellement ! Il n'avait pas pleuré durant toute sa période de captivité, mais entendre l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il avait bêtement laissé avait fait ressurgir bien des souvenirs… Quel idiot d'être partit ainsi pour capturer Kidman! Il avait même retiré le traceur caché dans ses vêtements à la maison pour ne pas être suivi comme la première fois où il était parti pour retrouver l'ivrogne en forêt… mais quelle idée grotesque de faire ça alors qu'il était recherché ! Ruvik n'avait pas pensé une minute à ce que les choses tournent mal, il était armé d'un revolver et de ses pouvoirs, tout aurait dû parfaitement fonctionner !

Pourquoi donc ne s'était-il pas méfié en la voyant entrer dans un bar seule ? Elle attendait forcément quelqu'un !

Et le pauvre inspecteur qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre son retour… En ayant laissé aucun indice, il avait dû croire que Ruvik l'avait laissé… dire que lui-même avait une peur terrible de l'abandon et qu'il l'avait fait subir à son amant...!

-Trois ans… _réalisa-t-il en murmurant,_ trois longue année sans nouvelles... sans espoirs... sans rien. Normal qu'il ait replongé dans l'alcool…

Tandis qu'il pleurait en silence, Ruvik put voir sur l'horloge de la salle qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant le passage des autres agents. **Pour la première fois, le temps lui semblait long et il attendait impatiemment d'être endormis pour ne plus avoir à affronter la vie réelle.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir à tous, ce chapitre se déroule juste après la fin du jeu, du coup je vous conseille encore une fois de vivement regarder le second jeu de The Evil Within si ce n'est pas déjà fait (Mais bon vu tout le spoil que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre, c'est peut-être plus nécessaire?) mais aussi ma fic précédente The Evil Within-Et après ? qui est la saison 1^^._

 _A très vite et bonne lecture!_

 **L'éclosion vers la réalité se produisit enfin.**

Kidman avait éliminé toutes les menaces, elle avait même pu assister à la mort de son foutu supérieur qui avait bien mérité de souffrir, au moins pour ses derniers instants.

Lorsqu'elle vit le message d'encouragement de Myra sur l'ordinateur, elle comprit qu'elle était sauvée. Tout le monde avait péri dans le STEM, hormis Sebastian et Lily. Son mentor s'en était encore tiré et se réveilla précipitamment dans sa fameuse baignoire :

-Du calme Sebastian! Vous êtes sauvé, _dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce, Sebastian tombant au sol après s'être rapidement extirpé du liquide blanc ._

-LILY! Où est Lily?! _Hurla-t-il en tentant de se redresser._

L'ex-agent de Mobius l'aida peu après à récupérer sa fille encore enfermée dans son caisson, une fois le père et sa fille réunie, la jeune brune ne put réprimer un sourire chaleureux à cette scène familiale. Elle n'y avait pas sa place, mais voir Sebastian et cette petite aussi heureux lui rappela que tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là valait le coup.

-Allez, _ordonna-t-elle en sortant de la pièce,_ quittons cet endroit.

Ils étaient enfin libre, le silence régnant dans le couloir alors que le grand brun cachait les yeux de sa fille à chaque cadavres qu'ils enjambaient.

Il remarqua beaucoup d'agitation et de stress de la part de son ancienne acolyte. Certes la situation y était sans doute pour quelque chose, mais sa façon de se déplacer et de vérifier chaque pièce était étrange. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à hésiter… Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ?

Soudain, elle sembla prendre une décision et les guida dans un couloir blanc et elle s'arrêta plus précisément devant une porte extrêmement vérouillée par rapport au reste. Elle hésita plusieurs fois à ouvrir puis déclara brusquement :

-Avant de partir pour de bon, je dois te montrer quelque chose Sebastian… Je ne sais pas si ça te feras plaisir mais…

-Ce qui me ferait plaisir, _coupa-t-il,_ c'est surtout qu'on se tire de cet enfer...! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me montrer au juste ?

Le grand brun serra encore plus fort sa fille dans ses bras lorsque Kidman ouvrit la porte en dévoilant une pièce très sombre puis il vit au fond de celle-ci une cage… dont une personne sembla bouger… Kidman s'en approcha en récupérant une chaise roulante.

Trop loin pour voir la silhouette avec les faibles lumières des générateurs d'urgences suite aux plombs qui avaient sautés, il commença à s'approcher mais sentit soudainement quelqu'un de petite taille se jeter sur lui!

-BORDEL DE…! Ruvik?!

Il eut à peine le temps de dégager son assaillant d'une main, l'autre reposant sa fille au sol, qu'il reconnu cette chevelure blanche, ce corps fin et ces yeux bleus vitreux qui… n'étaient plus ceux de Ruvik.

-Leslie est là...! Leslie est là! Sur-Surprise!

-Mais qu'est-ce que… _Sebastian ouvrit de grand yeux choqué à cette révélation._ **Leslie?!**!

Comment avait-il survécut ? Que faisait-il içi ? Et où était passé Ruvik ? L'avaient-ils...

-Je suis toujours en vie… _répondit le scientifique couvert de bandages qui venait d'être réveillé de force et déposé dans le fauteuil roulant poussé par Kidman. Il semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il faisait craquer son corps endolori._ Il est toujours aussi facile de lire en toi quand tu es surpris Seb…

Le détective fit un pas en arrière en le voyant approcher. Il allait de surprise en surprise et crû que son coeur avait lâcher : **Ruvik avait récupéré son ancien corps brûlé.** Les bandages cachaient presque l'ensemble de son physique, mais avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans le premier STEM, il aurait pu le reconnaître même dans le noir le plus total. Son vieil ennemi au regard impertinent lui offrit cependant un sourire doux qui contrastait avec son regard hautain, l'expression sur son visage semblait même… accueillante à la vue de l'inspecteur, comme s'il lui avait manqué.

Il fallut plusieurs seconde au grand brun pour réagir, mais il ne daigna cependant pas lui répondre, ni même le regarder plus longtemps, une colère sourde refaisant surface alors qu'il plissa les yeux en direction de Kidman :

-Tu vas devoir m'expliquer!

-Plus tard, _répondit la jeune femme qui poussait le fauteuil, Leslie se positionna derrière Sebastian qui récupéra à nouveau sa fille contre lui,_ pour le moment on doit sortir d'ici.

Ruvik avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, son coeur s'étant accéléré dès que Kidman le réveilla. Il ne savait pas comment allaient se passer ces retrouvailles, et elles furent pire que ce qu'il craignait : Sebastian ne voulait clairement plus avoir affaire à lui.

Serrant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait ses poings, le scientifique baissa les yeux sur son corps meurtri en silence.

Une fois dehors, il put respirer à nouveau l'air extérieur, la lumière du soleil lui faisant mal aux yeux au point ou il devait les fermer pour ne pas devenir aveugle. En les rouvrant, il se retrouva face à une fourgonnette que Kidman prit en main pour les entraîner loin de cet enfer qu'est Mobius.

En tournant la tête, il remarque que le grand brun tenait avec beaucoup d'amour sa progéniture en lui caressant les cheveux… Le scientifique se rappela qu'il effectuait ce même geste à son égard pour le réveiller… Cette époque étant alors révolue.

De son côté le détective jeta un bref coup d'oeil en arrière en soupirant de soulagement : il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à vivre ce cauchemar pour le reste de sa vie!

A présent, seule sa fille, sa magnifique fille comptait. En lui prenant la main pour la serrer un peu, il comprit qu'il avait pu la sauver. Sebastian Castellanos avait enfin pu sauver quelqu'un qu'il aimait et se promit de la garder en sécurité quoi qu'il advienne.

Une fois arrivé à sa maison, tout le monde descendit du véhicule en découvrant la sinistre demeure laissée à l'abandon. Aussi sombre et triste qu'elle le laissait paraître, les yeux de la jeune Lily brillèrent à cette vue et encore plus quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Elle tourna sa petite tête vers son père qui l'a reposait doucement sur le plancher du salon :

-C'est chez nous papa ?

-Oui Lily, _lui répondit-il avec un regard paternel bienveillant,_ ça ne paye pas de mine et c'est un peu en chantier mais c'est chez nous.

Sa fille sembla enchantée à cette réponse et attrapa la main de Leslie qui été resté à proximité, son maigre corps s'agitant d'excitation à l'idée de retrouver cette liberté perdue il y a des années.

-Je peux monter à l'étage dis? On dirait que c'est comme notre ancienne maison mais en différent… Il y a ma chambre ?

-Oui, elle y est ma puce, il n'y a pas toutes tes affaires, mais on a tout meublé comme avant…

-Hi hi, super!

La petite monta rapidement les escaliers en rigolant, Leslie faisant la courses juste derrière elle pour la suivre. Ruvik n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée et Kidman s'était au contraire approché du canapé rempli de canettes de bières vides et d'autres alcools.

-Je pense qu'un peu de ménage ne ferait pas de mal… _remarqua-t-elle en manquant de tomber sur une bouteille de Whisky à moitié consommée sur le sol et qui glissa jusqu'à se cogner contre des cadavres de boîtes de pizza._ Je me demande encore comment tu fais pour avoir la ligne avec un tel régime…

-Peu importe, _répondit Sebastian qui était allé chercher un énorme sac poubelle pour cacher ses crimes : maintenant que sa fille était revenue, il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser aller à nouveau ou de lui montrer le mauvais exemple._

Kidman de son côté tria les cartons des verres avant de les mettre dans le fourgon pour ensuite amener le tout au recyclage des déchets non loin de la maison alors que le grand brûlé en fauteuil prépara le repas dans la cuisine, ses forces ne lui permettant pas de faire grand chose d'autres.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ni même échangé le moindre regard depuis leur nouvelle rencontre. Sebastian semblait faire comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… Et Ruvik ne sut quoi dire ni quoi faire pour se rattraper, le silence étant la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en l'état actuel des choses.

Dire qu'une simple décision avait pu détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… A croire que le monde entier leur faisait comprendre que leur relation est contre-nature...

Tandis qu'il mettait la table, en ayant beaucoup de mal à manipuler les roues de sa chaise pour avancer, il entendit Lily et Leslie faire les fou à l'étage du dessus, un duo étrange semblant bien fonctionner au point de redonner vie à cette maison.

A Mobius, cette petite fille l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, sans avoir peur et sans sentir la moindre gêne à la vue de son corps calciné. Elle avait le cheveux et le caractère de son père mais elle avait hérité des magnifique yeux bleus de sa mère. En levant la tête dans leur direction, il se surprit à sourire tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix beaucoup plus terre à terre le coupe dans son moment de plaisir :

-Sebastian veut nous voir tous les deux dans le salon… Tu as besoin d'aide ou on t'attends ?

Kidman venait de se coller contre le cadran de la porte et l'avait découvert en train de sourire aux éclats de rire des deux anges à l'étage.

Elle voyait bien que les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'espérait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'impliquer dans leur couple et encore moins de le défendre. Aussi franc que Ruvik avait put être ces trois dernières années, la jeune femme aux yeux couleur lavande prenait largement partie pour Sebastian dans cette histoire. Elle se détacha de la porte en le voyant s'approcher et répondre sur un ton monocorde :

-Je peux me débrouiller, merci.

Une fois le trio dans le salon, Sebastian s'installa dans l'un de ses fauteuil et se retrouva face aux deux autres assis soit sur le canapé pour l'une, soit à côté dans sa chaise roulante pour l'autre. Le détective se passa les mains sur le visage, Ruvik pouvant voir sa bague de mariage briller un instant avant d'affronter le regard inquisiteur du grand brun qui semblait être allé au bout de sa patience :

 **-A présent je veux savoir précisément ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années, et personne ne quittera la pièce jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit, compris?!**


	4. Chapter 4

La jeune femme aux yeux améthyste reprit un instant son souffle en regardant son ancien mentor, elle venait à peine de commencer son récit qu'elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir parlé des heures. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil vers le scientifique qui n'était pas intervenu avant de reprendre son récit :

-Après avoir capturé Ruvik, nous lui avons effectué une batterie de test pour voir si ses signes vitaux étaient bons. Nous avions déjà son ancien corps conservé dans la glace ainsi que l'esprit de Leslie, le tout était de ne pas se précipiter pour réussir l'opération…

-Pourquoi donc est-ce que Myra et toi vous vouliez… _Coupa Sebastian qui se fit interrompre à son tour par son ancien partenaire :_

-Ce n'est pas elles qui voulaient faire ça mais Mobius. J'étais juste un appât pour renforcer la confiance de l'organisation sur Kidman, elle s'était déjà un peu trop trahis en partie dans l'ancien STEM et m'utiliser était le moyen le plus efficace de rentrer à nouveau dans les rangs...

Ruvik termina sa phrase puis baissa le regard pour scruter un instant la main gantée de Kidman… Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu quand elle était dans le STEM… Sans doute avait-elle dû subir cette marque pour prouver son dévouement.

Le grand brun se tût alors un instant avant d'interroger la jeune femme :

-Comment as-tu connu Myra au juste ?

-C'est elle qui m'a trouvé en intégrant le STEM. Quand elle a apprit les évènements de Beacon, elle a su que je me battais à ma façon dans cette organisation… Je pensais devoir ma vie à Mobius mais… vivre dans cet 'autre monde' m'a au moins permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur leurs véritables intentions…

-Je vois, _conclut le détective avec les sourcils froncés tandis que Kidman avait jeté un coup d'oeil vers Ruvik, toujours immobile. Elle avait prit le temps de choisir ses mots pour évoquer ce souvenir difficile à côté du responsable de cette affaire,_ ...et après cette opération magique, je pense que je connais déjà la suite…

-Cette opération magique comme tu dis était loin d'être un parcours de santé ! _Rétorqua Kidman en croisant les bras,_ ça nous a prit des mois de préparations au préalable et de nombreuses semaines de rétablissement, le coeur de Leslie avait même lâché une fois !

-Mais pourquoi diable prendraient-ils de tels risques pour cette opération ? Ils pouvaient tout perdre en une fois non ?

-Au contraire, _répondit à nouveau Ruvik_ , ils l'ont retrouvés… Sans doute Leslie n'avait-il pas assez de puissance pour rendre le STEM stable sur du long terme… Jimenez avait déjà tenté le coup avec lui à l'époque sans dépasser la poignée de seconde… Tu étais là avec eux d'ailleurs…

N'obtenant pas de retour de la part du grand brun, les deux invités regardèrent alors l'inspecteur qui s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, l'ensemble de ces informations l'ayantprobablement épuisé, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé… Ce dernier enchaîna alors :

-Et on fait quoi maintena…

-Papa ?

Sebastian tourna d'un coup la tête vers sa fille qui l'appelait en descendant les escaliers. Il se leva d'un bond pour la récupérer dans ses bras tandis que Leslie les regardait faire en restant à l'étage :

-Câlin, câlin !

La petite rigola en serrant également son père, son petit sourire coquin s'étirant alors qu'elle murmura à son oreille :

-Est-ce que vous avez fini de parler ?

-Oui ma puce, _confirma son père en caressant doucement ses cheveux noir de jais,_ pourquoi, tu as faim ?

-Hihi, oh oui ! Leslie aussi ! Et si on mangeait avec tout le monde ? Comme une grande fête de retour !

Le détective serra un peu plus fort son ange, même si la situation était difficile, la voir sourire était le meilleur remède à ses angoisses et à tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé ces dernières heures...

-Bien sûr…

-J'ai préparé la table, _dit Ruvik en se redressant tout doucement de sa chaise afin de marcher en se tenant contre le mur,_ vous avez juste à vous asseoir, j'ai juste le riz à faire réchauffer un peu…

En avançant lentement vers la cuisine, le scientifique put voir dans sa grande surprise Leslie descendre très vite les escaliers et lui prendre la main pour l'aider à se rendre dans la pièce, figeant sur place un instant le bourreau qui le laissa faire en silence, la joie du jeune albinos le laissant perplexe.

-Dîner, dîner ! Dîner ensemble!

-Je fais le service ! _Déclara la petite en quittant les bras de son père pour aider le duo improbable._

En voyant cette ambiance bonne enfant, Kidman ne put réprimer un sourire en coin :

-En toute sincérité je ne voulais pas laisser partir Ruvik mais si Leslie lui-même s'en approche sans peur après ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est vraiment qu'il a changé. Myra avait raison…

La demoiselle a haut talons s'extirpa du canapé pour rejoindre Sebastian qui était resté près des escaliers en regardant sa fille courir dans l'autre pièce.

-J'ignore ce que tu as vécu avec lui et tu n'as pas à me le dire Sebastian… Mais je pense qu'il n'y avait que toi pour le transformer comme ça…

-...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tout simplement que ce n'est plus un boucher… Je ne dirais pas qu'il est inoffensif pour autant mais… **Il a perdu toute sa rage et sa soif de vengeance…** L'effondrement du STEM y est pour quelque chose sans doute mais je l'ai régulièrement vu avec Myra et il n'acceptait déjà plus même comportement de notre première rencontre à Beacon.…

Sebastian savait où elle voulait en venir, et il voyait bien tous les efforts réalisé par son ancien amour, il le savait. Pourtant la colère sourde qu'il avait conservé tout ce temps se réveilla à cette discussion :

-Il est partit te récupérer en me laissant comme une merde Kidman ! _Répondit-il en serrant le poing._ J'ai passé 3 ans à attendre son putain de retour, à espérer la moindre chose autant que j'ai passé ce temps à te chercher ! J'ai conscience de ce que tu as fais et je ne t'en veux pas, mais lui… il m'a juste lâché sans chercher à se mettre à ma place...

La demoiselle soupira avec un sourire en coin, elle savait que Ruvik n'avait pas encore pu donner sa version mais l'état actuel du grand brun n'était pas à la négociation, et de toute façon elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement défendre un tueur en série. En se tournant pour aller en direction de la cuisine, elle entendit le rire de Lily et de Leslie résonner. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se décida finalement à aider le scientifique : grâce à lui, deux innocents avaient pu revenir à la vie réelle après tout.

Elle tourna alors sa tête fatiguée vers le grand brun en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour lui chuchoter :

-Sebastian, ce monstre aurait pu tout détruire dès qu'on arrêtait de le plonger dans le coma, mais tu sais pourquoi il s'en est abstenu ? Parce qu' **il a décidé de rester pour sauver ta fille** … Sans les recherches faites sur son corps je n'aurais peut-être pas pu extraire Lily sans risquer de lui faire mal ou de lui causer des dégâts d'ordre psychique irréversibles. Même à la fin il m'a dit de l'abandonner à Mobius si ca pouvait te sauver toi…

Son regard plongea dans celui de son ancien mentor avant de reprendre :

 _-_ Je ne dis pas ça pour le défendre à tout prix, de mon point de vue cette relation est malsaine et surtout tu ne lui dois rien. Même si ca peut passer pour un sacrifice, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire pour prouver sa bonne foi par rapport à ce qu'ils nous a fait subir. Cependant je pense vraiment qu'il t'aime, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître. C'est à toi de voir si tu pense pouvoir assumer une relation avec un passif commun aussi chargé…

Kidman vit ensuite Leslie déposer doucement du riz dans chaque assiette, en faisant très attention à ce qu'aucun grain de riz ne dépasse du cercle qu'il avait fait. Le grand brun pour sa part fut silencieux, serrant ses poings avec toujours autant de force à en faire trembler sa main, néanmoins il demanda avec une voix très calme :

-Est-ce que Myra était au courant pour… nous deux? Avec Ruvik je veux dire.

-Oui et cela n'a rien changé à ses plans, elle souhaitait juste que tu sois heureux. Bizarrement ils ont été très complices tout les deux pendant ces trois ans…

 **-Justement c'est ça le problème, je n'ai pas aimé voir ce que j'ai vu là-bas…**

-...? Que veux-tu d...

-Ouh ouh papa! Mademoiselle July! Venez manger ou ça va être froid! _Appela sa fille dans l'encadré de la porte alors que Sebastian ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux._

-On en reparlera plus tard… merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour ma famille, **je ne l'oublierai pas…** _Le grand brun tapota la tête de la jeune femme assez surprise de le voir lui sourire gentiment alors qu'il fila en cuisine,_ nous voilà!

Ainsi les derniers rebelles et surtout les survivants de Mobius mangèrent en savourant le curry préparé du scientifique, la fatigue se manifestant très vite pour tout le monde. Par manque de place, Sebastian partit s'allonger avec sa fille dans la chambre d'enfant, Kidman se retrouvant avec Leslie dans celle du grand brun tandis que Ruvik termina seul dans le canapé du salon.

Ce dernier ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Il était enfin libre de Mobius, son souhait de les voir anéanti étant exaucé, mais bizarrement il n'en ressentait aucun plaisir. Il se sentait tellement vide... Voir Sebastian l'ignorer aussi ouvertement lui avait fait terriblement mal. Il savait qu'il devrait s'expliquer mais il n'en avait pas encore eut l'occasion.

De plus, le retour de Lily était devenu sa priorité et cette évidence s'axera également sur elle dans les jours à venir.

En plus de cette histoire, le vétéran au corps brûlé lui avait semblé que Sebastian mettait encore plus de distance physique entre eux après avoir revu son ancien corps… peut-être l'avait-il assimilé à Beacon et que le choc fut trop rude pour qu'il puisse l'accepter ? Après tout, il venait de vivre un nouvel enfer, et découvrir à nouveau Leslie revenu d'entre les morts avait dû l'achever, Kidman lui avait peut-être aussi parlé de Jospeh ?

Ne pouvant dormir, l'ancien psychopathe se rendit vers la porte d'entrée pour prendre un peu l'air, quand soudain une voix très familière l'extraya de ses pensées :

-Tu comptes encore fuir comme un voleur ? _Demanda le grand brun qui était descendu discrètement en le voyant faire._

-Non Seb, j'ai juste besoin de respirer un peu, je n'arrive pas à dormir après tout ça.

-Dans ce cas on est deux… on a qu'à prendre une bière…

-Mais, _protesta l'homme aux multiples bandages alors que le détective revenait avec les deux canettes,_ tu n'es pas censé b...

-C'est juste une bière, je ne vais pas me saouler Ruvik. Maintenant que ma fille est là je vais faire attention, mais ce soir j'en ai vraiment besoin… Ca tombe bien que tu sois réveillé, je voulais te parler en privé…

Le duo sorti donc sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, la nuit étant assez fraîche. Le sentant un peu froid, Ruvik ne chercha pas à tenter quoi que ce soit et but sagement sa bière. Un long silence s'ensuivit avant que le scientifique ne prenne son courage à deux mains pour aborder le sujet sensible et dont le débouché pouvait finir en désastre, la peur au ventre se manifestant dès la première parole prononcées :

-Tu… tu dois avoir des questions concernant ce fameux jour...

-En effet, _répondit-il en posant sa bière vide sur les marches en s'asseyant._ Pourquoi tu es parti sans rien me dire Ruvik ? Pas un mot, pas un indice, rien! Je pensais pourtant que les choses se passaient bien...

-Et c'était le cas. Écoute, je sais de quoi ça à l'air de ton point de vue mais sache que je ne suis pas partis parce que je ne voulais plus de toi au contraire, je voulais la capturer pour te la ramener en trophée ! Pour que tu sois fier de moi!

-...Fier de toi ?

-Oui ! Je n'étais pas sûr de mon coup et je voulais m'en assurer avant de te donner de faux espoirs… Tu semblais pas aller très bien en plus ce matin là, je voulais te ménager puisque tu étais encore en convalescence !

-Putain mais pourquoi tu…! _Sebastian ne termina pas sa phrase, semblant un peu agacé mais contre lui même. Il baissa la tête et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant avant de reprendre :_ Pourquoi tu voulais que je sois fier de toi au juste? D'où tu sors ça ?

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai fait que te blesser et je voulais te montrer que je pouvais t'être utile ! Que tu sois heureux !

Bizarrement le scientifique parlait avec pas mal de vigueur, semblant mettre toute ses émotions pour s'exprimer en rougissant un peu, il ne s'était jamais emporté de cette façon là devant quelqu'un et c'est ce qui donna plus de poid à ses justifications.

-Bordel Ruvik… Tu dis que je réfléchis trop mais toi c'est pire, tu pars trop loin ! Tu n'as rien à me prouver et je ne t'ai pas aimé parce que tu étais une personne exploitable ! Je ne suis pas comme les scientifiques que tu as connus bon sang!

" _ **Je t'ai aimé"**_ , ces simples mots firent énormément de mal au coeur de Ruvik qui avait bien noté la conjugaison au passé.

Après quelque seconde de blanc, le scientifique ouvrit ses lèvres fines :

-Tu... ne m'aime plus ?

-Honnêtement Ruvik, j'en sais rien…

Le grand brun souffla en se posant contre la barrière de ses escaliers :

-Ces trois ans à attendre m'ont profondément fait mal, même si je sais maintenant que c'était involontaire… Je me suis retrouvé à nouveau tout seul et…

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, _répondit Ruvik avec un visage presque écarlate, je te jure que…_

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, _interrompit le grand brun musclé._ En retrouvant Myra dans le STEM, je t'avoue que mes sentiments envers elle sont également revenus… j'ai même pensé à refaire ma vie avec elle et Lily… à ce moment-là faut dire que je pensais toujours que t'étais parti ne sais où à faire je ne sais quoi…du coup c'est difficile pour moi de répondre à ta question franchement dans l'immédiat. Je veux seulement passer du temps avec mon enfant et rattraper le temps perdu…

-Je vois… _Ruvik baissa la tête, la mine sombre mais pourtant son cerveau de tacticien fonctionnait toujours :_ Mais si tu me parle d'immédiat, ça veut dire que si j'attends tu pourrais changer d'avis et nous donner une nouvelle chance ?

Il releva la tête un instant, voyant les cheveux brun du détective danser légèrement avec la brise du soir. Son regard était porté sur la chambre de sa fille à l'étage, sa fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Pendant un bref instant, il fut jaloux de Lily, jaloux de cette attention qu'il désirait depuis ces trois longues années et qu'il n'avait toujours pas le droit d'avoir alors que l'objet de ses convoitises était à quelques centimètres de lui ! Il vit les lèvres de son partenaires s'ouvrir pour répondre à sa question précédente :

-Sincèrement Ruvik, vraiment... je ne sais p…!?

Sebastian s'interrompit dans sa phrase en voyant le visage froid de Ruvik perler quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Il avait un visage déjà très pâle avec Leslie, mais les conditions d'enfermement qu'il a dû subir à Mobius furent telles que l'on put croire sa peau transparente.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune or très intense qui donnait l'impression qu'il était plus un loup solitaire d'apparence qu'un humain. Ruvik avait tellement maigri par rapport à ses souvenir du STEM alors qu'à l'époque il n'était déjà pas très épais… Le voir pleurer à cause lui le fit culpabiliser, mais observer son nouveau visage aussi fin, délicat et à la fois bouleversé lui fit avoir un frisson dans le bas du dos. Le visage du grand brun commença à rougir quand il vit le regard du scientifique plonger dans le sien avant de se téléporter à quelques centimètre de son visage.

Cette action imprévisible empourpra les joues de l'inspecteur qui sentit brutalement son membre se dresser plus bas sans crier gare! C'était bien le moment de réagir comme ça après l'avoir rejeté !

Ne pouvant plus bouger sous la surprise, Ruvik en profita pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres ayant encore le goût de la bière alors que le détective tenta en vain de le faire reculer, la carrure de son partenaire et sa force ayant bien changé par rapport au corps de Leslie malgré son état actuel.

-Ru..hm…st...p.!

Rien à faire, le scientifique aux cheveux à présent blond plongea sa langue entre les lèvres de son ancien amant, une main se glissant sous la ceinture du grand brun avant de caresser avec envie le sexe déjà prêt de celui-ci. Sebastian tenta de protester mais Ruvik détacha un instant sa bouche de la sienne pour le rappela à l'ordre :

-Seb… ça me gêne pas mais, si tu fais trop de bruit, tu vas réveiller tout le monde, dont ta fille…

-Kkk...saleté! Alors arrête de me tripoter comme...ça...h!

Malgré ses tentatives, Ruvik avait une excellente poigne et il poursuivit sa masturbation manuelle pour mieux user de sa langue plus haut. L'homme aux multiples bandages l'embrassa à nouveau avec passion tandis que ses doigts fin parvinrent à le faire jouir, ses gestes ayant été d'une précision chirurgicale pour toucher ses zones les plus réactives en quelques secondes. Il n'avait rien oublié de lui, ni de son corps bien trop longtemps désiré.

Une minute après, le scientifique relâcha le pantalon et les lèvres du grand brun en reprenant sa respiration toujours très rapide. Encore plus rouge que précédemment, son regard jaune semblait refléter la lune et sa voix suave perturba le père de famille lui-aussi suite aux propos surprenant qu'il lui adressa :

-Toi aussi?

-De…hh hein? _Répondit Sebastian en paniquant, le souffle court,_ ...de… de quoi ?

 **-Toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner maintenant ?**

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le détective ne put pas dire un mot de plus. Il récupéra juste à temps le scientifique qui venait de s'évanouir dans ses bras !

-Putain mais…. il est bourré ce con! Avec une seule bière ?! Ohé ! Ruvik !


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian déposa le scientifique K.O dans le canapé en le couvrant. Cet idiot avait le don de l'énerver dans les moments les plus improbables! Dire qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion sérieuse sur leur avenir ! Lui avait réussi à finir bourré et dans les pommes juste après l'avoir chauffé comme le beau sadique qu'il a toujours été!

-T'es vraiment imprévisible Ruvik… _déclara-t-il en lui caressant une joue,_ dire que je comptais possiblement rompre avec toi… maintenant je ne sais plus ou j'en suis…

Malgré sa nouvelle apparence assez imposante, les lèvres du jeune blond avaient été tellement douce lors de leur baiser, plus encore que lorsqu'il revêtait l'apparence de Leslie. Comment avait-il pu être si délicat après tout ce temps enfermé entre quatre mures ?

Le détective regarda en détail le corps très maigre de son partenaire assoupi : ses joues étaient bien plus creusées qu'à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés et l'ensemble de ses bras étaient couverts d'hématomes très foncés par-dessus sa peau brûlée. La fréquence des piqûres devait être bien supérieure à ce qu'un corps pouvait réellement supporter.

Dire que ces gens le forçait à dormir en continu sans lui laisser le moindre répit! Sébastian résista contre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, sa raison lui rappelant qu'il aimait encore Myra et son devoir de père le pressant pour qu'il remonte un étage plus haut afin de rejoindre son enfant.

Vu ce qu'avait vécu Lily, il savait qu'elle serait hantée durant des mois voir des années par des visions d'horreurs du STEM. Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux blond de son ancien amant et retourna dans la chambre de sa fille qui semblait déjà avoir le sommeil agité. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, les craintes de Sebastian furent fondées : Sa fille se réveilla en nage et en larmes, le fantôme du père Théodore venant lui faire du mal jusque de ses songes.

Au petit matin, Leslie fut le premier à se lever et prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Certes il avait brûlé ses oeufs au plat, mais il avait su cuisiner tout le reste sans rien casser, ce qui était une belle victoire pour ce jeune autiste enfermé si longtemps en asile et revenu d'entre les morts!

Ruvik arriva en cuisine peu de temps après avoir entendu le gaz se mettre en marche. Il s'était réveillé avec un belle barre à la tête: le contrecoup de l'alcool n'étant pas passé. Il aida aux préparations en voyant par la suite Lily et son père arriver avec une mine fatiguée. La jeune fille avait les yeux très rouge et le visage pâle tandis que Sebastian avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux…

-Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda l'ancien roi de Beacon, intrigué._

-Tu ne nous as pas entendu ? Lily a pleuré toute la nuit, le père Théodore venait à chaque fois la réveiller dès qu'elle s'assoupissait un peu...

-Le père Théodore? C'était lui l'investigateur caché derrière tout ça?

-Ben oui enfin! Tu n'étais pas au courant ? ...Ah merde, c'est vrai que t'étais endormi à ce moment et Kidman a pas eut le temps de te raconter…

-On dit 'flûte' papa! _Reprit la petite avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'elle se régalait avec Leslie, ce dernier étant tout heureux de voir sa cuisine autant appréciée._

Sebastian bailla et refusa sa part, ne prenant qu'un café en racontant tout ce qu'avait manqué Ruvik durant son sommeil. Ce dernier écouta attentivement en l'interrompant uniquement pour comprendre certains détails de l'histoire qui lui paraissait floue.

Durant la narration, Kidman arriva à son tour et put entendre la fin de l'histoire avant que Sebastian n'ajoute :

-D'ailleurs si vous avez fini, j'aimerai que l'on reprenne notre conversation d'hier… Ca ne vous gêne pas Leslie, Lily ?

-Pas du tout papa, mais on peut aller dans le jardin ? Il fait si beau !

- _Dans le jardin! Dans le jardin! Aller dans le jardin !_

-Oui ma puce, ...mais restez à proximité que je puisse vous voir depuis la fenêtre d'accord ? Et n'approchez pas de la route !

Les deux petits fripons filèrent comme des flèches à l'extérieur, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Sebastian se rasseya avec les deux autres, Kidman croisant à nouveau les bras :

-De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Sebastian ?

-Je voudrais comprendre… _ses yeux noirs se déplacèrent vers le scientifique silencieux,_ pourquoi lors des transes de Myra celle-ci prenait ton apparence Ruvik ?

-Mon apparence ?

-Que veux-tu dire Sebastian ? _Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, aussi intriguée que le scientifique à cette révélation._

-Tout simplement qu'elle avait le même genre de manteau blanc, la même capuche et marchait pied nu avec un pantalon qui avait une texture assez semblable à tes brûlures… La seule différence était qu'elle portait une texture blanche un peu fondue comme de la cire sur les extrémités de ses vêtements… Après au niveau pouvoir, elle concevait de la glace...

-Alors que père Théodore jouait avec les flammes… _termina Kidman en réfléchissant avant de regarder Ruvik, soudainement soupçonneuse à son égard face à de telles révélations._ Je me souviens que le dernier jour elle m'avait dit de la laisser seule avec toi…

-...

-Ruvik, r _eprit Sebastian en le regardant à nouveau, l'air solennel,_ dis-moi, **est-ce que tu l'aurais possédé** d'une certaine façon ?

Kidman se leva, ses nerfs revenant au galop en s'exclamant :

-T'aurais pas fait ça quand même ?!

-Je…

-...Me dis pas que tu l'as manipulé parce que c'était une menace pour ta relation avec Sebastian?!

A cette question, Ruvik lança un regard noir à la demoiselle qui avait énormément baissé dans son estime, il se leva à son tour en se dressant devant elle avec une expression suffisamment effrayante pour qu'elle effectue un pas en arrière, son instinct de survie lui disant de se méfier de lui.

Plissant les yeux, Ruvik chercha à contrôler sa respiration: il n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs durant trois ans et les drogues qu'il avait prit en grandes quantités durant tout ce temps lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle psychique. S'il devait se laisser aller ce serait un désastre et il le savait.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa alors à Myra et son sourire chaleureux. Lui, l'avoir possédé? **Foutaises!** Au contraire, il avait passé son temps à la dissuader d'entrer dans le STEM! Tous les deux savaient qu'elle n'en reviendrait pas, la chose étant évidente vu qu'elle serait celle qui désactiverai l'environnement factice d'UNION de l'intérieur. Cependant une mère comme elle semblait incapable d'abandonner son enfant pour sa propre vie.

Le jeune homme pensa alors à sa propre mère en serrant le poing, pourquoi la sienne n'avait-elle pas eu ce genre de comportement ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rebellée en voyant son père le ruer de coups à chaque fois qu'il était ivre ? Une veine commença à sortir de son cou très maigre en se sentant agacé d'être aussi injustement traité, cependant une soudaine boule de chaleur lui attrapa les doigts, ses yeux se rouvrant face à Sebastian qui s'était interposé.

-Calmes-toi Ruvik, je ne cherchais pas à t'accuser mais je veux comprendre… Si tu n'es pas à l'origine de sa transformation, ne penses-tu pas l'avoir influencé ? La ressemblance était vraiment frappante...

Voyant l'attention sans jugement qu'il lui portait, le jeune blond perdit toute sa colère avant de se rassoir en ignorant Kidman encore méfiante.

Il prit une longue respiration avant de répondre à ce mystère :

-Elle… avant de partir elle m'a demandé de lui expliquer comment je contrôlais mes pouvoirs. Je pense que c'était pour parvenir à se défendre en cas de problèmes, elle avait toujours tendance à avoir plusieurs coups d'avance pour parer à chaque éventualité…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dit exactement ? _Demanda Kidman qui se rasseya en se calmant peu à peu._

Myra était vraisemblablement une personne très importante à ses yeux, si elle l'avait perdu à cause des manigances du scientifique, elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné, peu importe les trois dernières années passées ensemble… Elle n'avait pas su s'attacher à lui comme l'avait fait Myra, la demoiselle au cheveux court ayant vu en premier lieu ses pires côtés avant sa rédemption.

Toujours sur un ton monocorde, Ruvik répondit :

-Je lui ai simplement dit de se laisser aller, qu'il fallait que son émotion la plus forte prenne le-dessus et qu'une fois ses capacités visibles, il lui faudrait reprendre le contrôle en continuant de jouer sur ce sentiment fort… En soit ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui se décrit, mais chacun dans le STEM peut être capable de développer des capacités… Cela demande juste un mental un peu plus élevé que la moyenne et surtout une bonne maîtrise de soi.

-Je vois, _répondit Sebastian en s'étant assis à son tour, les mains face à lui et les droits croisés en réfléchissant._

-Concernant Myra, _reprit le scientifique_ , son sentiment dominant était clairement son instinct maternel et son désir de la protéger. Pour ce qui est de la cire, je pense que son mental n'a pas réussi à gérer ses sentiments et sa raison en même temps, et que du coup cela n'a pas pu se concrétiser entièrement dans son apparence, une partie de sa force n'étant pas exploitable… Enfin là je spécule beaucoup, mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre l'origine d'une apparence similaire à la mienne…. C'est peut-être le hasard.

-Je ne pense pas, non, _interrompit Kidman qui jeta un coup d'oeil vers le blond en croisant une jambe, elle s'était peu à peu calmés en entendant les explications._ Si sa tenue ressemblait à la tienne, c'est parce que tu as eu une influence importante sur elle dans tous les cas…

-Que veux-tu dire ? ...Aurait-elle voulu imiter mes pouvoirs en essayant de prendre mon apparence physique?

-Peut-être… en tout cas il est clair qu'elle t'a choisit comme modèle pour survivre. Ca me fait mal de l'admettre après ce que je viens de dire mais, rien que ce fait prouve que Myra avait toute confiance en toi.

-Sans ce pouvoir elle n'aurait pas vaincu Théodore, _ajouta Sebastian, le regard dans le vague en revivant à la scène._ Elle n'aurait même pas survécut à son attaque mortelle…

Ruvik desserra alors son poing, ne ressentant plus aucune tension de la part de ses compagnons. L'heure n'était plus aux griefs, et il avait enfin tout révélé, plus rien ne devant alors jouer en sa défaveur. Il regarda le grand brun en se disant qu'à présent ce serait à lui de voir s'il le voulait toujours ou non…

En repensant à la veille, Ruvik ne put retenir quelques rougeurs, ses propos et ses actes avant de s'évanouir lui revenant brutalement en mémoire alors que la jeune femme se relevait en se passant sa veste en cuir.

-Où vas-tu ? _Interrogea l'inspecteur._

-Je dois partir. Il reste quelques agents de Mobius qui n'étaient pas dans l'organisation hier et je dois en finir définitivement avec eux.

-Quoi? Mais… tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! _Protesta-t-il en se levant à son tour._ Je vais t'accompagner, c'est trop dangereux seule !

-Non Sebastian ! _Répliqua la jeune femme au regard d'acier._ Tu as ta fille à présent, tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire n'importe quoi ! _Elle plissa les yeux avant de reprendre en soupirant face au visage inquiet du grand brun :_ Bon ok, tu viens pas avec moi mais je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu me dépose vers la gare la plus proche… Je te laisse la fourgonnette, tu en auras plus besoin que moi…

-Mais attends, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de Leslie ? Tu es plus proche de lui que moi !

-Ce n'est pas le problème, si je le garde avec moi dans mes recherches je ne pourrais jamais avancer, je te le confie pour quelques temps d'accord ? Je vais revenir, et ensuite j'aviserais avec lui…

-... Très bien...Je vais préparer la voiture ! Et tu devras me parler de Joseph en route compris?!

-Oui, oui, _soupira Kidman, un peu épuisée de parler autant depuis la veille._

Elle regarda le grand brun récupérer sa fille tandis qu'elle tourna sa tête vers le scientifique, toujours sur le canapé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

-Je te dois des excuses Ruvik. Je t'ai encore mal jugé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, _murmura le jeune homme,_ ce n'est pas comme si je ne méritais pas cette méfiance.

-En effet, mais je m'excuse quand même pour ce coup-ci : sans toi elle n'aurait jamais pu aller au bout, et Sebastian n'aurait jamais pu retrouver Lily. En fait dans cette histoire, c'est toi qui les as sauvé.

-N'exagères rien, _répondit Ruvik dont la jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir le visage un peu rouge._ Tu as été bien plus efficace en travaillant sur plusieurs fronts à la fois, là ou moi je n'ai fait que dormir continuellement.

La demoiselle ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin à cette modestie, trouvant le scientifique assez mignon au vue de la situation bien qu'il soit toujours un imprévisible et dangereux à ses yeux.

-En tout cas tu vas devoir veiller sur pas mal de monde alors…

Son sourire disparut à la suite de ses mots, l'ambiance devenant à nouveau sérieuse tandis qu'elle regardait Sebastian par la fenêtre porter sa fille en faisant l'avion:

-.. **.Il faut vite que tu contrôle à nouveau tes pouvoirs, sinon tu pourrais tous les tuer rien qu'en dormant !**

-J'en ai conscience. Je sais aussi que si je n'y arrive pas, il me faudra quitter cette demeure au plus vite, ne t'en fais pas.

-Si une telle extrémité devait se produire, tu n'auras qu'à me contacter, j'ai donné mon numéro perso à Sebastian. Je sais que tu tiendras parole. _Elle détourna alors les talons pour sortir de la maison, tournant le dos au scientifique qui n'avait pas bougé,_ à bientôt Ruvik.

-...A bientôt Kidman.

Ruvik tourna la tête dès lors qu'il entendit la voiture partir, en se redressant, sa tête lui tourna un peu et il dut s'agripper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Par ce geste, il put voir à travers la vitre son reflet. Il était cadavérique, normal que Sebastian prenne ses distances avec l'apparence qu'il avait ! Il retourna au canapé en fermant les yeux:

-Si je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes pouvoirs divins, je devrais non seulement quitter cette demeure, **mais surtout m'ôter la vie une bonne fois pour toute.**


	6. Chapter 6

Au moment où le trio venait de quitter la demeure, Ruvik quitta le canapé péniblement alors que Leslie venait de le rejoindre. Le jeune albinos vit la main du scientifique trembler un peu.

-Ru...Ruvik ! Tu as mal ? Ca fait mal?

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu… Cette nuit va être un peu courte pour moi…

-...? Courte ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi courte ?

-Parce que. Ne cherche pas plus loin… Tu veux bien me réveiller dès que tu les vois revenir ?

Leslie regarda un instant le scientifique en penchant la tête sans mot dire. Le grand brûlé avait vraisemblablement prévu de faire quelque chose, seul. Tout ce que pouvait faire l'autiste était donc de répondre à sa demande sans insister.

Avec enthousiasme, il déclara :

-Oui! Surveiller… Leslie va surveiller pour Ruvik !

[...]

Quelques heures plus tard, Sebastian conduisit enfin Kidman là où elle le désirait avec son 4x4 rouge en compagnie de sa fille qu'il ne voulait plus perdre de vue.

Avant les séparations, la jeune femme sortie un cadeau de sa veste : une poupée à l'effigie de Myra réalisée au crochet.

-Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je…

-Je t'enverrai régulièrement de l'argent sur ton compte pour payer une partie des charges de Leslie, _coupa-t-elle en se redressant avec un sourire en coin sans répondre à la question._ Ce ne sont pas des adieux Sebastian, je te le promet.

-...D'accord. Prends soin de toi Kid.

-Toi aussi Sebastian, tu peux me joindre à tout moment s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'accord ? _Ses yeux lavandes descendirent ensuite jusqu'à Lily dont elle tapota la tête avec douceur._ Surveille ton papa pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises d'accord ?

-Hi hi oui! A très vite July !

La jeune femme quitta donc les deux autres après avoir effectué des courses de dernières minutes. Elle caressa sa nouvelle écharpe couleur crème autour de son cou puis fit au revoir à la famille Castellanos de la main. En se retournant, elle regarda celle-ci qui était marquée du sceau de l'organisation : la cicatrice semblait enfin disparaître un peu. La jeune brune s'éclipsa avec le regard déterminé, décidée à achever les dernières menaces existante pour le grand brun et sa fille ainsi qu'à retrouver leur ancien camarade asiatiques disparu depuis trop longtemps.

[...]

-Les voilà! Les voilà! Les voilà!

Au retour du père et sa fille, l'albinos fonça droit dans la chambre de Sebastian pour réveiller comme promis Ruvik, ce dernier ayant du mal à émerger. Il parvint néanmoins à se lever et à se rendre en cuisine un peu avant que n'entre le grand brun chargé d'un sac de vêtements : ceux de Kidman avant qu'elle ne se change.

-Elle aurait quand même pu les prendre avec elle… _Rouspéta-t-il en déposant le sac dans un placard_

-Peut-être que c'est sa façon à elle de te dire qu'elle va revenir et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ? _Proposa sa fille qui serrait sa peluche, le cadeau semblant grandement lui plaire alors qu'elle regardait de ses grand yeux son père avec amusement._

Elle semblait être très mature et capable de comprendre ce genre de signe ou d'attention mieux que son propre père.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une bonne odeur de crêpe ressortait de la cuisine :

-J'espère que vous avez fait des courses, _déclara le scientifique qui était en train de tout faire avec une seule poêle pendant que Leslie mettait la table._ Maintenant qu'on a doublé les effectifs on a presque plus rien…

-Ouais, j'ai pris de quoi tenir au moins une semaine mais il est 15h… vous nous avez attendu pour manger ?

-Oui! On a attendu, on a attendu pour manger ! _Répondit joyeusement Leslie en posant différentes garnitures pour que chacun personnalise sa crêpe comme il le désire._

-C'est plus simple de s'attendre plutôt que de manger chacun de son côté non ? J'ai presque fini de toute façon et j'avais pas faim avant...

Le grand brun regarda faire l'ancien psychopathe sans mot dire, celui-ci étant en train de retourner une crêpe alors que Leslie et Lily s'amusait à faire des mélanges étranges pour manger en douce les quelques bouts loupés du scientifique en rigolant.

Cette atmosphère de calme et de paix fit douter le détective qui se croyait encore dans un rêve. Cette situation idyllique encore improbable il y a quelques jours était vraiment en train de lui arriver! Tout allait bien, ils étaient enfin heureux et libres de toutes menaces...

 **-Tu pleures papa ?**

A ces mots, tout le monde se retourna vers le grand brun qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage qu'il baissa en disant avec le sourire :

-Non ma puce, papa est juste un peu fatigué, mangez, moi je vais me reposer d'accord ?

Il fila rapidement à l'étage en se mordant la lèvre. Dire qu'il allait tout gâcher alors que tout le monde était dans une ambiance si chaleureuse… En s'asseyant sur le lit, les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Une légère brise dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'un bruit fugace lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était soudainement plus seul dans la pièce : Ruvik s'étant téléporté.

-Tout va bien Seb ? _Demanda-il en le voyant de dos, silencieux._ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-... Dis-moi Ruvik… tout ceci n'est pas un de tes petits tours de passe-passe hein ? _Sa voix commença à trembloter._ On est bien dans le monde réel, et tout ce que je vis est vrai …? J'ai vraiment pu sauver ma fille ? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment vaincu Mobi…!

Le scientifique venait de se déplacer face à lui et l'embrassa brusquement en posant une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de fuir, ses lèvres pressant les siennes avec force quelques instants avec de se détacher de lui.

Ses yeux ambrés le fixèrent un instant en regardant son partenaire déboussolé. En ayant perdu tellement de monde, vu tant de souffrance et d'horreurs, Sebastian avait finit par douter de cette réalité et c'était bien normal.

-Ceci est réel Sebastian, vraiment réel… Tu as réussi encore une fois à t'en sortir et tu as sauvé ta propre fille. _Déclara-t-il sans hésiter._

-Je… Comment être sûr de ça Ruvik ? On est peut-être en train de vivre une illusion et si ça se trouve on est encore coincé dans le premier STEM… _Le grand brun sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, n'arrivant pas à supporter le regard si déterminé de Ruvik dans ses propos. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui ?_ Je ne sais plus sur quoi me baser...

-" **Le réel dépasse toujours ce que nous pouvons imaginer** ", _répondit le scientifique en se rappelant d'une citation de Paul Auster, Myra ayant dans sa bibliothèque pas mal de romans de cet auteur qu'il avait consulté par curiosité._ Tu pense que les choses étaient plus authentiques quand tu étais seul dans cette maison peut-être ?

L'homme au cheveux blond lui prit les mains pour qu'il le regarde, les larmes de son amant ruisselant alors le long de ses joues. Il avait comprit que Sebastian avait l'habitude de se protéger avec ses mains quelques soit la situation, afin de mettre une distance naturelle à ce qui le blessait. Ruvik se devait de briser cette manie et lécha les gouttes de tristesse du détective avant de reprendre avec calme :

-Tu doute simplement d'être dans le vrai simplement parce que tu pense ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureux Sebastian…Même si à notre échelle la réalité n'est qu'une histoire de perception, je pense que je peux t'aider à prendre conscience que l'on est bien ici et non dans une illusion.

-Je ne vois pas de quelle manière tu peux me le faire prendre consci...QUE! _Le grand brun vit soudainement son pantalon ouvert, le scientifique extrayant son sexe hors du boxer en seulement quelques secondes._ Ru...Ruvik! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! Sérieux, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça là!

-Au contraire c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire, _contredit le jeune blond avec le plus grand des sérieux en regardant son partenaire._ Je sais que je ne suis plus en mesure de demander ça après tout ce que je t'ai fais mais… fais-moi confiance au moins cette fois d'accord ? Je sais très bien ce qu'on s'est dit hier, et j'ai bien conscience que te faire ça ne voudra rien dire quand à notre situation. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu te laisse faire et que tu ressente simplement les choses… Et après tu me diras si oui ou non tu as l'impression que nous sommes dans une réalité erronée d'accord?

Le grand brun hésita plusieurs secondes avant de rendre réponse, les larmes léchées par Ruvik ayant séchées sur ses joues toujours rouges. Il croisa le regard sincère de Ruvik, celui-ci ne semblait pas être en train de jouer en profitant de sa faiblesse et c'est ce qui le rassura. Le détective finit donc par entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser échapper deux petits mots timides :

-Vas-y.

Ruvik de son côté senti son coeur accélérer en contemplant le visage de Sebastian si bouleversé. Jamais encore cette envie de le consoler n'avait été si forte ! Il l'embrassa à nouveau du bout des lèvres en se redressant :

-Tu es si beau Seb, tellement beau, même en larmes...

-Pfff, _répondit l'autre en rougissant encore plus, sa tête regardant ailleurs alors que le brûlé s'abaissait de nouveau,_ ne dis pas de c...HMPF!

Le scientifique l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres capturant le membre encore endormi alors que le grand brun agrippa violemment la couette pour se retenir d'hurler.

 **La sensation était si intense et ce plaisir si longtemps oublié!**

Il pencha sa tête en arrière en sentant l'excitation le gagner rapidement, le petit démon qu'était Ruvik n'avait rien oublié de ses zones les plus érogènes ! Des petits bruits de succions provoqués par ce dernier rendaient le plaisir encore plus concret, son corps se tendant à chaque seconde en l'enveloppant d'une chaleur enivrante. Les sens du grand brun semblaient soudain plus aiguisés alors qu'il fermait les yeux : sentir ces mouvements de va-et-vient ainsi que cette langue humide caresser chaques parties de son pénis de plus en plus dur était déjà très perturbant surtout avec les bruits qui l'accompagnent, mais sa propre respiration haletante lui apportait un ressenti différent, plus intense, comme si l'air était plus chaud et plus pur. Sa propre bouche était en train de lui générer de la salive à cause de la satisfaction que lui procurait son partenaire, le plaisir ayant donc lui-même une saveur.

 **Il était impossible de créer artificiellement une telle émotion, son corps vibrant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme qu'il vivait dans la réalité du moment.**

Le jeune blond accéléra les gestes en sentant le sexe croître dans sa bouche jusqu'à atteindre sa limite et écarta encore plus les jambes du grand brun qui était sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

-Ru...Ruvik! _Appela-t-il en ayant beaucoup de difficulté à parler,_ arrêtes...retires-toi, je ne vais pas tarder à...HAN!

Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas le salir, le scientifique n'en fit qu'à sa tête et lécha le frein de son pénis avant d'aspirer avec force la zone du gland. L'acte obligea donc le détective à jouir contre sa volonté entre les lèvres de son compagnon qui avala le tout en quelques gorgées. Ce dernier poussa même le vice en attrapant le sexe du bout des doigts, et lécha toute trace de spermes restants jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, lui-même semblait aimer la jouissance du brun jusqu'à refuser d'en perdre la moindre goutte.

L'inspecteur avait fait de son mieux pour rester silencieux durant tout ce temps, son visage entièrement rouge et couvert de sueur retombant face à son partenaire qui le regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux dorés scrutant le résultat de son travail. Il attendit quelques minutes que Sebastian reprenne son souffle avant de demander :

-Comment tu te sens?

-...Hm...Mieux…

-Tu pense toujours que nous ne sommes pas dans la réalité ?

L'inspecteur mit un certain temps pour répondre, devant mettre le peu de fierté qui lui restait de côté :

-Non, tu avais raison Ruvik. Merci…pour ça...

Sa main caressa gentiment la joue un peu rouge du scientifique après l'effort effectué, ce dernier étant surpris d'un geste aussi affectueux alors que la veille il avait été si froid avec lui. Un sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses lèvres encore humides et il attrapa cette tendre main pour la lui retirer en douceur avant de se lever. Il ne se voyait pas profiter de lui en de telles circonstances, aussi fort qu'il en avait envie.

-Reposes-toi Seb, _dit-il en tournant les talons,_ je m'occupe des deux autr….?!

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte, Sebastian l'attrapa à la taille d'un seul coup et l'envoya dans le lit sans ménagement, le grand brun se trouvant au-dessus de lui en quelques secondes pour le dominer.

Le grand brûlé n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer que les lèvres de Sebastian dévoraient son cou pendant que l'une de ses mains glissa sous son pantalon en venant effleurer le membre du blondinet déjà excité par la prestation précédente. Ruvik voulait aller plus loin mais n'avait rien laissé paraître, son but étant bien de consoler le grand brun et non à le forcer à quoi que ce soit de plus. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur les lèvres de Sebastian : Ruvik venait de prouver son amour de la plus belle des manières qui soit mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'exprimer par des mots, ses actes étant toujours plus lourds de sens quand on savait les analyser...

Heureux, l'inspecteur avait retrouvé un certain entrain et lui murmura alors au creux de son oreille :

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me contenter de ça ?

-Seb! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?… Tu n'es pas en état de… HA!

Ruvik ne pût protester plus longtemps, le grand brun masturbant rapidement le pénis déjà dur de son partenaire et l'interdit de s'exprimer davantage en l'embrassant, sa langue plongeant entre ses fines lèvres. Ruvik se sentit jouir peu après, agréablement surprit d'un tel retournement de situation. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de son amant déjà en train de se déshabiller.

En quelques secondes, leur deux corps brûlants étaient déjà en train de se lier, l'acte se faisant aussi naturellement qu'il y a trois ans. C'étaient comme si rien ne s'était passé, les choses reprenant leur place alors que les sentiments émergeaient avec plus de violence. Ruvik agrippa le lit pour ne pas gémir trop fort à chaque coup puissant que lui portait son partenaire en nage. Ses bandages avaient glissés les uns après les autres en dévoilant sa peau maculée de brûlures. Leur coeur battaient à l'unisson tandis que leur langue respective cherchait continuellement à se battre pour trouver le dominant de cette histoire, Sebastian finissant victorieux. Ce dernier profita quelque instant de son statut d'alpha avant de baisser ses lèvres jusqu'au torse de son compagnon. Il mordilla gentiment l'un de ses tétons avant de lui laisser plusieurs marques de suçons, chose qui fit jouir à nouveau le jeune brûlé dans un long râle silencieux.

A la fin de leur union, Sebastian regarda longuement le scientifique encore essoufflé. Malgré tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient subit ensemble, Ruvik avait, depuis son extraction du STEM, toujours cherché à réparer ses erreurs et fait preuve d'une incroyable considération envers lui. Chacune des ses attentions prouvaient sa sensibilité, contrairement au monstre qu'il s'auto-proclamait être.

A ce moment, Sebastian repensa au moment où il avait disparut hors de ce lit et serra son partenaire avec force sans rien dire. Le jeune blond détecta cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts pour en savoir plus :

-J'ai été aussi bon que ça pour que tu doute encore d'être dans la réalité Seb ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, _répondit -il avec plus de sérieux._ _L'inspecteur hésita un instant avant de préférer se taire sur ce sujet pour ne pas tout gâcher entre eux._ Je pense à Leslie, et à Lily… tu penses qu'ils nous ont entendu ?

-Je ne crois pas, on les entend encore rigoler en cuisine… Je pense qu'ils sont vraiment fait pour s'entendre car ils ont la même sensibilité et un passif très similaire à présent. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux…

Le détective s'allongea à côté de lui en passant son bras derrière le scientifique pour lui caresser l'épaule la plus proche du vide.

-Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'elle est en vie... en fait, je ne sais même pas si je serais capable d'être un bon père pour elle alors que j'ai pas été foutu d'arrêter définitivement la boisson. J'ai même baissé les bras alors que Myra avait comprit que quelque chose d'anormale s'était passée…

-Arrêtes de te blâmer Seb, _répondit sèchement Ruvik et tournant sa tête vers lui._ Tu es un héro et un père exceptionnel, tu sauras surmonter ça j'en suis certain. _Il parlait tout en caressant la joue mal rasée du brun avant de déplacer tout son corps sur le côté pour être face à lui._ Je t'interdis de te dénigrer alors que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Après tout, si je t'ai choisi à l'époque c'est bien parce que je voyais quelque chose d'unique en toi…

Le jeune brûlé se redressa ensuite pour l'embrasser, ses joues s'étant soudain couvertes de rouges alors qu'il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir comme ca ni que tu te fasse du mal… **parce que je t'aime Seb.**

A ces mots, le coeur de Sebastian fut submergé par une vague de bonheur, lui-même se mettant à rougir alors qu'il enlaça son partenaire.

Cependant sa méfiance revint rapidement au galop face à tant de joie encore dure à croire, son regard brutalement sérieux plongeant dans celui de son amant :

-J'ai besoin que tu sois sincère avec moi Ruvik : Est-ce que tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir ou bien es-tu vraiment sérieux avec moi, avec nous?

-Que...Évidemment ! _S'offusqua le jeune blond, les sourcils froncés en se sentant incompris. Dire qu'il lui avait fallut pas mal de courage pour arriver à se déclarer, quelle injustice après tout ce temps à fantasmer ce moment !_ Je te dirais pas ça si je le pensais pas abruti ! Je pensais te l'avoir déjà fait comprendre... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois hein?!

-Ne me quitte plus jamais, _répondit du tac au tac le jeune brun en le regardant._ J'ai besoin de toi Ruvik, si tu pars encore une fois je pense que je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais ce fut très dur pour moi de t'accorder ma confiance sans être régulièrement rongé par le doute, je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois et je n'ai absolument pas envie de revivre ça…

Le scientifique resta silencieux un instant, son coeur le faisant souffrir en sachant très bien ce qu'avait dû endurer le grand brun. Lui-même avait une peur folle de l'abandon et il le lui avait brisé le coeur de bien des manières : Que Sebastian lui accorde encore son amour tenait du miracle ! Il s'approcha de lui en l'enlaçant doucement, priant pour que ses mots aient suffisamment de poids pour que le détective sache qu'il les pense vraiment :

-Je te jure de ne plus jamais te quitter quoi qu'il arrive Seb. Si cela doit signifier que je ne dois pas quitter cette maison, ou même d'être attaché pour te rassurer, je l'accepterai sans hésiter.

Le grand brun ne put retenir un sourire à cette réponse, sa main lui caressant une joue en passant son pouce contre ses lèvres :

-Ne me donne pas d'idées que tu pourrais regretter Ruvik…

-C'est pourtant tout à fait quelque chose que je ferais à ta place, _répondit-il en léchant le doigt du détective du bout de sa langue._

-Tout ce que je te demande, c'est que tu me prévienne dès que tu sors ou que tu prends la moindre décision importante d'accord ?

 **-Je te le promets Seb, sur ma vie.**

Le couple s'embrassa à nouveau, cette promesse se concluant de la plus belle des manières pour le grand brun tandis que les regrets venaient d'envahir le coeur du scientifique dès qu'il donna sa parole :

 **Comment avait-il pu faire une telle promesse alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de rester en vie à cause de ses pouvoirs non-maîtrisées ?** Il avait bien du mal à contrôler son corps régulièrement prit de tremblement depuis deux mois alors jurer d'être toujours à ses côtés ne pouvait pas être plus absurde et cruel !

Tandis que Sebastian plongeait en lui en offrant tout son amour dans chacun de ses gestes, Ruvik se devait de les accepter en transformant chaque coup comme des sévices agrandissant ses peurs enfouies au plus profond de son corps.

 **A présent il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.**


	7. Chapter 7

-JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU DÉGAGES D'ICI RUVIK, QUE TU DÉGAGE DE MA VIE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE PUTAIN! TU NE M'AS APPORTÉ QUE DES MERDES! TU ES UN DE POISON! UNE SALOPERIE DE POISON OU QUE TU AILLES ET QUOI QUE TU FASSES!

Sebastian serra plus fort le petit corps sans vie de sa fille, les larmes de tristesses et de rages s'adressèrent directement au scientifique qui ne savait plus quoi faire, figé devant la fatalité : **il venait de tuer sa fille, il venait de tuer tous ses rêves, tout son avenir avec Sebastian, il venait tout simplement de tuer sa propre vie.**

A présent il n'était plus rien, hormis l'ombre de lui-même. En quittant cette demeure, il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité, son coeur s'étant brisé lorsqu'il venait d'absorber la dernière parcelle de vie de l'enfant. Il avait tout gâché, tout détruit encore une fois.

Sur le moment, il fut incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, aucune larme n'avait coulée de ses joues, elle aussi devait probablement être en état de choc comme leur propriétaire.

 **Dire qu'il avait juste voulu la soulager de ses cauchemars.**

[...]

[...]

[...]

Depuis une semaine Ruvik s'était entraîné à maitriser ses pouvoirs, encore trop puissant pour lui. Le chirurgien avait profité des courses de Sebastian et de sa fille pour invoquer un simple hanté, facile à diriger mais contre toute attente, Ruvik avait tout bêtement fait apparaître l'une de ses créatures les plus meurtrières : **le gardien.**

Armés de son marteau, il eut le temps de détruire un miroir avant d'être enfin dématérialisé du monde réel, cette action ayant dévorés toute l'énergie du jeune homme.

Il dût inventer une excuse pour justifier l'accident en accusant Leslie de laisser traîner n'importe quoi sur le sol, Sebastian n'ayant rien dit de plus en pensant que Ruvik avait trop honte d'avouer sa bêtise, ne croyant pas une seule seconde l'accusation de l'albinos.

Chaque nuit, l'homme aux yeux ambré était effrayé par ce qu'il était capable de faire, l'angoisse creusant encore plus ses joues et les insomnies ses cernes. Le grand brun avait bien essayé de le faire parler lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait lui-même beaucoup de choses à gérer entre sa fille qui pleurait tous les soirs en croyant être à nouveau dans le STEM et son boulot de flic où il devait constamment faire des heures supplémentaires pour nourrir tout le monde correctement, l'apport financier de Kidman étant dédié à Leslie.

Cette peur de ne plus rien gérer grandissait tous les jours un peu plus, et elle se confirma en quelques jours : Alors que le détective et son partenaire étaient en pleine activité du dimanche dans la salle de bain, Ruvik put voir dans le dos du grand brun sa soeur, **Laura**. Celle-ci avait sa forme d'araignée la plus terrifiante alors que ses mains disproportionnées s'approchaient dangereusement de son amant. En hurlant, Ruvik eut juste le temps de la faire disparaître avant la décapitation de son compagnon qui remarqua simplement une petite griffure dans son dos sans en comprendre l'origine, il n'avait pas vu sa mort sur le point de s'abattre.

A bout de force, Ruvik s'endormit le soir-même comme une souche dans la chambre du grand brun qu'il partageait à présent avec Leslie, Sebastian étant dans celle de sa fille dès qu'il rentrait tard du boulot.

Le scientifique cauchemarda en semblant vivre dans un STEM qui n'était pas le sien, la jeune Lily lui offrant une partie de ses craintes sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès. Ou plutôt, il s'était introduit sans sa permission en son psyché rempli de créatures inconnues pour l'homme à la peau brûlée.

Ce voyage ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles furent suffisamment intenses pour réveiller Ruvik en même temps que Lily, chacun en nage.

Au petit matin, tout le monde était épuisés, Leslie prenant son compagnon de chambre dans ses bras en le secouant doucement pour le bercer. Il savait pour Ruvik et ses pouvoirs, mais semblait avoir décidé de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit, respectant le choix du scientifique dans sa démarche.

Lily récupéra son bol de céréales en plissant ses petits yeux injectés de sang tout en ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite.

Sebastian s'en amusa avant de prendre le bol :

-Tu crois peut-être qu'en le menaçant du regard, le lait va se verser tout seul ma puce?

Il pencha la brique pour que le liquide blanc recouvre les pétales de chocolat avant de lui tendre le tout.

-Merci papa… Mais je n'ai pas très faim en fait…

-Moi non plus, _ajouta Ruvik en calant son dos contre la chaise, le café coincé entre ses doigts rachitiques._

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Il faut que vous mangiez tout le deux, vous êtes maigres comme des cotons-tiges! Regardez, Leslie au moins mange ses tartines sans broncher ! Et avec le sourire par-dessus le marché !

-Pain confiture ! A la fraise ! A la cerise ! C'est bon !

-...Rien que d'entendre de noms de bouffe ca m'écoeure… _Reprit Ruvik avant de regarder la petite._ Tu as encore fait un cauchemar dans ce STEM n'est-ce pas? Ce prêtre… c'est lui qui t'as piégé, avec sa canne ?

Le petite leva lentement la tête vers le grand brûlé, il ne s'adressait pas souvent à elle surtout sur un sujet pareil. Elle cligna un instant des yeux, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer le jeune blond après cette question. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les lèvres mais :

- **Pas de ça à table!** _Intervint Sebastian sur un ton menaçant par pur instinct de protection envers sa progéniture. Il lança un regard un peu noir au chirurgien pour lui faire passer le message._ Puis comment tu sais pour la canne? J'en ai jamais parlé que je sache...

-Ruru… Toi aussi tu étais dans le rêve hein …? _Demanda la jeune Lily._

-Je ne suis pas ton "Ruru" Lily, _rectifia de suite le grand blond en soupirant,_ je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu un juste avant de me réveiller!

-Quoi? Comment ça? _Le regard du grand brun se porta un instant sur sa fille puis sur Ruvik,_ tu es entré dans sa tête pendant son sommeil ?

-Je… je ne cherchais pas particulièrement à le faire, j'étais moi-même en train de faire un mauvais rêve avant de basculer dans cette ville infestées de hantés. C'était très ressemblant à mon monde, mais il y avait cette ville flottante que je ne reconnaissais pas… Ensuite en me tournant j'ai vu ce type louche habillé en prêtre et j'ai tout de suite compris…

-Attends… Mais ça veut dire que tu pourrais intervenir quand elle cauchemarde et évincer définitivement sa hantise non ?! _La voix de Sebastian fut euphorique, s'imaginant pouvoir dormir à nouveau sans craindre le moindre réveil en larmes de sa fille térorisée._

-OH! Tu pourrais faire ça Ruru ? _demanda la petite dont le regard s'illumina de reconnaissance à son tour, poussée sans doute par l'enthousiasme de son père._ Tu es trop fort!

-Ce...ce n'est pas aussi simple Seb, j'ignore si je pourrais aider à quoi que ce soit et…

Le scientifique tenta bien de s'expliquer mais Sebastian n'écoutait plus. Le sourire aux lèvres, cette solution était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée après la déclaration de Ruvik, les choses allant de mieux en mieux avec le temps.

-Pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt? C'est comme-ci c'était réglé ! _Ajouta-t-il en cognant la table un peu trop fort sous la bonne humeur, l'impact faisant sursauter Leslie qui renversa alors le pot de confiture sur les genoux de Ruvik._

Un long silence électrique envers le blond et l'albinos s'installa brutalement dans la cuisine.

Le soir même, Sebastian poussa Ruvik à intervenir dès lors qu'elle cauchemarderait.

-Tu as juste à l'éliminer comme si tu tuais un hanté Ruvik, je suis sûr que ca va le faire, je suis avec toi ! _Lui déclara le grand brun extrêmement joyeux une fois le duo seul dans la bibliothèque._

Il posa sa grand main chaude sur l'épaule de Ruvik avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Juste après ça, je te promets de t'offrir une nuit en t'accordant n'importe quel fantasme. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi si je vais récupérer des forces ! _Expliqua-t-il en passant son autre main vers l'entrejambe du blond complètement paniqué par la situation. Ce dernier tenta vainement de se soustraire à la tâche :_

-Et si je me loupe ? Je veux dire… C'est quand même le cerveau de Lily, tu crois pas que ce serait mieux qu'elle essaye d'elle-même de se gére…

-Avec cette solution, combien de temps encore devra-t-elle subir ce traumatisme Ruvik ? Combien de nuit vais-je encore écourter pour la consoler ? … Sincèrement je suis à bout de nerf…. _il pressa l'épaule du jeune blond tout en parlant, le détective semblant effectivement atteindre ses limites._ J'essaye en plus de ne plus toucher une seule goutte d'alcool et au boulot mon nouveau patron est un connard… Alors si je peux au moins régler positivement quelque chose dans mon quotidien, je suis prêt à tout pour l'arranger et puis… _Son regard plongea dans celui de Ruvik à ce moment, le grand brun déclarant solennellement :_ j'ai entièrement confiance en toi Ruvik, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut régler un problème de ce genre, c'est toi!

Face à tant d'encouragements et de détresses de la part de son partenaire, l'estomac de l'ancien psychopathe se retourna, une boule se formant au niveau de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait donc plus se dérober à son devoir sans risquer de se compromettre, le corps du scientifique se mettant à trembler sous cette pression jusqu'alors inconnue : il savait ôter la vie, mais pas la sauver. Tuer n'avait aucun impact sur lui à l'époque, et la moindre dissection ratée ne valait qu'un soupir de mécontentement alors que là il se retrouvait face à la créature la plus précieuse de l'homme qu'il aime : **Lily.**

Un choix difficile était à prendre : soit il jouait le jeu et sauvait Lily en risquant sa vie, soit il révélait toute la vérité concernant son état et ses angoisses et il perdrait définitivement ce foyer si chaleureux qui est actuellement le sien.

Le chirurgien regarda longuement le père de famille qui lui adressait un regard rempli de fierté avant de l'embrasser… S'il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose de si dangereux, Seb le foutrait à la porte en lui disant qu'il n'est définitivement pas une personne de confiance puisqu'il n'est pas capable de se confesser sans devoir se retrouver confronté aux problèmes.

 _ **Seb…**_

Cet homme symbolisait tout pour lui, et il fut si difficile de l'aimer, de l'obtenir, d'être accepté, de s'accepter qu'il ne voulait plus le perdre après trois années d'abysses… Tous les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, chaque action renforçant son souhait de rester à ses côtés. Le chirurgien regarda alors Lily en posant sa main sur son front dès qu'elle s'agita dans son sommeil.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout, Ruvik avait réussi à maîtriser bien pire, et puis **que pouvait-il risquer dans un rêve ?**

[...]

Malgré toute la bonne volonté du grand blond, cette tentative fut un horrible et sanglant échec. En entrant dans sa tête, le scientifique ouvrit la porte à ses propres monstres, eux-mêmes se nourrissant de la peur du noyau que croyait être Lily à ce moment. Terrifié, Ruvik ne put rien faire d'autre qu'assister au carnage, immobile. Il avait beau chercher à les contrôler, les créatures semblaient avoir leur propre libre arbitre, ces derniers déchiquetant le corps atrocement mutilés de la jeune fille agonisante qui hurlait le nom de son père.

Son regard déformé croisa un instant celui du grand brûlé dont elle tendit la main pour obtenir son aide. Ce geste réveilla alors Ruvik qui tenta à son tour de tendre la main dans sa direction. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard… En s'approchant, il put attraper cette petite main chaude et couverte de sang, et la tira à lui de toute ses forces, jusqu'à tomber à la renverse avec elle. Les créatures disparaissant dans une une sorte d'épaisse fumée noire.

-HMPF! LILY, OU ES-TU?!

En se redressant pour voir la jeune fille, Ruvik ouvrit de grand yeux, choqué. La fatalité décida de le torturer une nouvelle fois alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur le sol : la tête horriblement arrachée du corps de la jeune enfant roula jusqu'à ses pieds, les yeux de Lily perlant encore des larmes de terreurs alors que les vertèbres cervicales de la petite venaient de cracher une quantité effroyable de sang. Le scientifique se figea.

 **-Qu'ais-je fait ? Mon dieu qu'ais-je fait ?**

Ses yeux ambrés restèrent longuement figé sur cette tête si petite aux yeux maculés de sang. Ses yeux bleus si pleins de vies étaient devenus à présent vitreux alors que les dernières larmes s'extrayèrent de ses glandes lacrymales encore en actions.

Désespéré, le regard du grand blond ne pouvait plus se détacher de ce crâne ensanglanté, il vit brutalement les pupilles de la jeune fille le fixer avant de dire sur un ton haineux qui n'appartenait pas à la jeune fille mais à son défunt père :

-Tout est de ta faute, Ruvik ! Soit châtié par les flammes de l'enfer !

Le corps entier du scientifique se consuma à ces mots, le jeune homme hurlant sous la douleur alors qu'il revint soudainement à lui, dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

En nage, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il était revenu dans la réalité, sa tête se tournant lentement vers le lit où se trouvait la petite Lily, morte d'une crise cardiaque.

Sebastian l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la calmer durant sa crise, mais rien à faire, elle était morte en hurlant le nom de son père. Il l'a berça à la manière de Leslie, comme pour la consoler sans accepter ce qui venait d'arriver.

L'albinos avait assisté à la scène depuis l'encadré de la porte, le jeune homme se balançant mécaniquement d'arrière en avant dès lors que la mort avait frappé sa camarade de jeu. La panique commença à le prendre, et il ne put s'empêcher de répéter la même chose :

 **-Lily ! Lily ! Lily! LILY!**

Sebastian ne put alors endiguer ses larmes, celui-ci serrant la prise de sa fille alors que le monde de Ruvik s'écroulait sous ses pieds : comment les choses avaient-elles pu ainsi se finir ?

-Seb écoute je… je n'ai pas voulu ça, je n'ai…

-CASSES-TOI! _Hurla brutalement le grand brun qui tua de son regard le plus meurtrier le jeune blond. Ce dernier savait que si c'était Sebastian qui avait eut ses pouvoirs à cet instant, il les aurait utilisé immédiatement pour l'abattre !_

-Seb! _Gémit le jeune brûlé complètement paniqué._ Je t'en prie écoutes-moi…

-JE VEUX JUSTE QUE TU DÉGAGES D'ICI RUVIK, QUE TU DÉGAGE DE MA VIE UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE PUTAIN! TU NE M'AS APPORTÉ QUE DES MERDES! TU ES UN DE POISON! UNE SALOPERIE DE POISON OU QUE TU AILLES ET QUOI QUE TU FASSES!

Sebastian serra plus fort le petit corps sans vie de sa fille, les larmes de tristesses et de rages s'adressèrent directement au scientifique qui ne savait plus quoi faire, figé devant la fatalité : il venait de tuer sa fille, il venait de tuer tous ses rêves, tout son avenir avec Sebastian, il venait tout simplement de tuer sa propre vie.

A peine eut-il le temps de réaliser cette horrible et sanglante conclusion, quelque chose se posa à l'arrière de son crâne, quelque chose de petit et froid : un revolver dont le cliquetis qui s'ensuivit annonça la suite. Ruvik eut juste le temps de reconnaître la voix de son propriétaire avant que la détonation ne suive :

 **-Tu dois payer Ruvik,** _déclara Myra avec sa tenue blanche si semblable au chirurgien,_ de nous deux tu étais celui qui devait périr ! Tu as assassiné ma fille !

Et le coup fut porté.

 **-AAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!**

Un énorme cri retenti dans la demeure des Castellanos, Ruvik s'étant redressé en nage dans le lit du grand brun. Leslie fut tellement effrayé par cet hurlement qu'il finit par tomber au sol, la scène ayant pu être comique si ce que venait de vivre Ruvik n'avait pas été si violent et dramatique.

Il recouvra sa respiration difficilement alors que Sebastian arrivait torse-nu, complètement réveillé par ce boucan alors qu'il devait se lever dans deux heures pour le travail :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ? _Demanda-t-il abasourdi, le scientifique quittant violemment le lit pour plonger dans ses bras._ Mais?... Il caressa son partenaire en larmes qui venait de se cacher dans son torse, le corps du grand brûlé étant pris de violentes secousses. Il posa sa grand main chaleureuse dans le dos de son partenaire en prenant sa voix douce, celle qu'il utilise déjà pour sa fille lorsqu'elle en a besoin. Tu as fais un mauvais rêve Ruvik, c'est rien ok ?

-N...non! _Sanglota le grand blond en essayant de se reprendre, même si sa tête marchait, son corps trahissait toute sa peur : dire qu'il ne voulait plus être un poids pour lui, ne plus montrer ses faiblesses de cette manière, surtout avec Lily et Leslie à gérer !_

-Seb, _commença t-il en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main,_ je… je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me sors tout à c…

 **-JE T'AI MENTI!**! _Hurla-t-il en agrippant fermement les épaules musclées de son amant._ **Je te cache quelque chose qui pourrait tous vous tuer !**

 _Bonsoir tout le monde, ce chapitre est complètement improvisé, je ne savais absolument pas comment j'allais ammener les choses XD (je crois que j'aime torturer Ruvik et Seb, j'ai jamais tapé aussi vite un chapitre !_

En parlant de sadisme, vous verrez dans ma future fic Game Over un niveau ++ de malsain et d'insanité, on va définitivement me prendre pour une tarée à ce niveau XD.

 _Je pense que cette fic va se terminer dans quelques chapitres, il n'atteindra sans doute pas le même quota de chapitre que la saison 1, ...enfin à voir jusqu'où mon imaginamtion me portera^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture d'ici là!_


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian borda sa fille avant de rejoindre Ruvik sur les marches de la porte d'entrée, ce dernier n'arrêtant pas de trembler.

Une fois assis, le grand brun ouvrit sa canette de bière en regardant les étoiles encore bien hautes dans le ciel.

-Je t'écoute.

Le grand blond serra ses mains à s'en tordre les doigts, ne sachant absolument pas comment aborder les choses. Il tenta plusieurs fois d'ouvrir la bouche et de s'expliquer, mais les mots mourraient avant même de former le moindre son.

En terminant sa bière, l'inspecteur jetta un coup d'oeil à son partenaire. Il le voyait impuissant, perturbé et aussi effrayé. C'était évident que son cauchemar seul n'était pas à l'origine d'une telle angoisse et il aurait profondément voulu le consoler. Cependant les paroles prononcées par le scientifique l'en empêchaient : s'il avait vraiment menti au point de mettre tout le monde en danger, Sebastian ne pourrait et ne devrait rien faire pour le défendre, même si cela lui faisait mal au coeur.

-Seb, _commença enfin Ruvik, déjà essoufflé rien qu'à dire ce mot,_ je suis… je suis trop dangereux pour rester ici! Mes pouvoirs… mes pouvoirs sont devenus incontrôlables depuis qu'ils m'ont kidnappés ! _S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son partenaire._ Ils m'ont tellement drogués que je n'arrive plus à les utiliser et… parfois, j'arrive à faire apparaître des choses sans le vouloir !

-...Tu veux dire que tu peux à tout moment faire apparaître un zombie qui pourrait tous nous bouffer sans que tu puisse rien y faire ?! _Le détective regarda longuement le jeune blond qui hocha douloureusement la tête à cette question._ Putain Ruvik… c'est maintenant que tu le dis?! _Tonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'attendait dans le pire des cas à ce qu'il ait tué quelqu'un, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il soit une bombe à retardement aussi dangereuse !_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit bordel?!

-Je...j'avais peur Seb! J'ai essayé ces derniers jours de me contrôler, de me tester comme quand je le faisais avec Kidman mais…

-Attends, _le coupa-t-il derechef,_ elle était au courant de ça et elle non plus m'a rien dit?! Mais merde! Vous êtes tous taré ou quoi ?! On aurait fait quoi si cette nuit tu nous balançais l'autre fou à la tronçonneuse hein?!

Alors qu'il vociféra de plus en plus fort, il vit Ruvik enfoncer sa tête au plus loin dans ses épaules jusqu'à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le geste calmant peu à peu le grand brun qui lui en voulait encore. Le scientifique lui avait vraiment fait mal :

-Tu m'avais promis de ne plus rien me cacher Ruvik, tu me l'as promis putain…

A ces mots, un silence de mort s'ensuivit.

La voix décomposée de Ruvik s'échappa de cette silhouette décharnée plusieurs minutes après cette longue pause :

-Je suis désolé Seb… je suis désolé... je suis vraiment désolé…

 **Pourquoi devaient-ils se faire autant de mal pour vivre ?**

Voyant le blond dans cet état, le détective ne parvint plus à le blesser davantage, son amant se montrant pour la première fois si pitoyable… Il crut voir son propre reflet lorsqu'il était encore sous l'influence de l'alcool, revivant ce désespoir dont il croyait ne pas avoir de fin.

Sebastian soupira un long moment en se tenant la nuque. En soit, il savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Ruvik s'il ne se contrôlait plus, il s'en était même rendus malade. Le problème ne venait pas tant que ça de cette erreur aussi blessante soit-elle, mais le fait est qu'avec lui, tout prenait des proportions délirantes !

Perturbé, une petite voix au fond de lui le rappella à l'ordre :

 **Qui es-tu pour le juger ?**

Plus d'une fois il avait quitté le droit chemin en tabassant ses suspects lors d'interrogatoires forcés.

Plus d'une fois ses poings avaient cognés jusqu'au sang ses victimes, même Ruvik. C'était d'ailleurs lui qu'il avait violé après avoir consommé la bouteille de trop. Il l'avait même étranglé jusqu'à la dernière seconde et avait également manqué de l'incinérer dans une déchetterie voir de le fusiller lorsqu'il était pris de démence…

 **Qui es-tu donc pour le juger alors que tu es toi-même coupable Seb ?**

Ruvik n'avait jamais pu compter sur personne, pourtant malgré son passif extrêmement troublé, il était resté près de lui, malgré ses cris, sa violence et ses coups qui devait forcément lui rappeler ses pourritures de parents. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Ruvik n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de s'adapter et de répondre à ses attentes, peu importe l'énergie que cela lui demande. Même épuisé, il cherchait toujours à avoir la même cadence de vie que Sebastian, peut-être par fierté mais surtout pour être avec lui. L'inspecteur le savait, Ruvik avait bien du mal à s'exprimer sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment, car lui même l'ignorait. Au fond, c'était ses actes, aussi minimes soient-ils, qui caractérisent la personnalité si singulière du scientifique. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui, personne n'avait jamais cru en lui, normal qu'en se sentant menacé d'abandon il ait fini par mentir, il ne savait faire que ça de toute façon. Il fallait lui montrer la bonne voie, même si pour cela il fallait à Sebastian une bonne dose de patience, une qualité qu'il avait bien du mal à s'approprier...

Fatigué de réfléchir, l'inspecteur se rasseya à nouveau à côté de lui sans le toucher, le scientifique s'étant mit en boule alors que son corps était pris de frissons.

-Racontes-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes pouvoirs depuis ton réveil à Mobius, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Kidman et Myra quand tu as tenté de les utiliser au juste ?

Le grand blond serra ses bras maigre, restant dans sa position d'hérisson en répondant faiblement :

-Il n'y a rien eut de concluant de particulier au laboratoire. Je n'avais plus aucune capacité, au mieux je pouvais juste me téléporter de quelques centimètres… Et comme sur la fin j'ai de nouveau été endormi, je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire de rééducation à Mobius…

-Dans ce cas, tu as eu une mésaventure içi, quand Kidman était là ?

-Non, pas vraiment, _répondit le jeune homme qui se calmait peu à peu alors que Sebastian se redressait à nouveau. Il était de plus en plus refroidis par l'air extérieur au point d'en avoir les lèvres violettes,_ Kidman m'a principalement aidé à retrouver mes facultés de déplacements, on a rien tenté niveau invocations, en fait c'est après que…?!

Coupé dans ses explications, le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés sentit soudainement quelque chose de chaud le couvrir : la veste de Sebastian s'étant posée sur ses épaules. Ce dernier venait de la récupérer juste derrière l'entrée, sur le porte-manteau. Il l'écoutait parler mais il ne supportait pas de le voir congelé de cette façon. Il attrapa sa main gelée et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ça en détail dedans, si tu reste dehors tu vas attraper la mort !

Le blond releva lentement la tête pour voir son partenaire avec énormément de stupeur alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison :

-... Tu... ne me demande pas de partir ? … Tu ne me dit pas que je suis un poison et que je ferais mieux de disparaître ?

En posant ces questions, le scientifique se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine, Sebastian lui préparant une soupe très chaude pour le réchauffer. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son instinct de déduction lui permit de comprendre certaines choses quand à la réaction de son partenaire. Il revint vers lui après s'être préparé son petit-déjeuner à base de café et des crêpes restantes de Ruvik.

-... C'est ce que tu as vu dans ton cauchemar c'est ça? C'est ça qui t'as poussé à te confesser n'est-ce pas ?

-Je..

-Juste...Parles-moi de ce qui s'est passé après Kidman. J'aimerais comprendre jusqu'à quel point il faut s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements.

Les yeux de Ruvik brillèrent d'un coup, Sebastian lui faisant comprendre qu'un futur à deux était toujours possible!

-Ca veut donc dire que tu me…

Sebastian le calma rapidement en lui coupant la parole :

-En fonction de ce que tu vas me dire, et si tu es sincère, je verrais ce qu'il adviendra de toi dans ma vie d'accord ? Mais je veux TOUTE la vérité sans détour et sans omettre quoi que ce soit compris ?

La vague de joie et de soulagement que venait de ressentir Ruvik se superposa à une énorme claque dans la figure. Evidemment qu'il ne serait pas pardonné. Il avait été si stupide d'y croire l'espace d'une seconde !

Il déglutit un instant avant de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces derniers jours sans la jeune brune : L'apparition du Gardien qui avait brisé le miroir, celle de Laura pendant leur rapport, ses quelques tentatives qui avaient finis en échecs cuisants, Leslie qui manqua également de se faire dévorer par le chien Sentinelle jusqu'à son cauchemar avec Lily…

-...Après que tu m'ais hurlé dessus, _poursuiva-t-il avec la voix qui tremble en revivant cette scène encore bien incrustée dans sa mémoire,_ Myra me tira une balle dans la tête en me disant que c'est moi qui aurait dû mourir et… je me suis réveillé...

Le scientifique avait serré très fort sa tasse à présent froide jusqu'à s'en couper la circulation des doigts. En reparlant de ce calvaire à Sebastian, il avait blêmi en se sentant de plus en plus mal. Il baissa la tête pendant plusieurs secondes et achevant son monologue :

-Je suis désolé Sebastian, je ne voulais pas en parler car j'avais trop peur que tu m'abandonne… Au final je t'ai supplié de me garder alors que je faisais une promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir, pire, j'ai mit en danger ton enfant…

A ce stade, le jeune blond fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer.

-... Père avait raison quand il disait que j'étais un démon qui sème le chaos et la destruction… Tout ce que j'approche, je le détruit d'une manière ou d'un autr... ?

Ruvik ne put terminer sa phrase,Sebastian lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il relève sa tête vers lui avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa grosse main caressant les cheveux blond de son partenaire avec une douceur inattendue au vue de la situation censée être dramatique.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'homme aux yeux ambrés et fatigués resta figé jusqu'à ce que le grand brun se détache de lui avec un sourire en coin :

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Ruvik. Un abruti fini que j'aime bordel!

A cette déclaration, le scientifique cligna des yeux sans relever l'insulte, bien trop surpris par l'incohérence des gestes et des propos de son amant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu as fais un cauchemar Ruvik ! Un énorme putain de cauchemar!

-C'est bien ce que je dis Seb! _répliqua le jeune brûlé qui fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire._

-C'était faux ! Tout tes trucs de pouvoirs, tes invocations, tout ça, tu l'as juste rêvé! Regarde !

Sebastian lui présenta sa crêpe, laissant pantois son voisin qui crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait perdu la boule.

Que pouvait-il bien faire d'une crêpe au juste ? Certes c'est lui qui l'avait cuisiné la semaine dernière lorsque Sebastian et Lily étaient revenus sans la brune. C'est surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas commencer à pourrir après tout ce temps… A moins que…

La seconde d'après, il réalisa ce qui clochait dans cette histoire, et surtout ce que cherchait désespérément à lui expliquer le grand brun :

-Je crois que t'as pigé, _déclara le détective en terminant sa seconde tasse de café._

A cette conclusion, Ruvik ouvrit de grand yeux perdus tandis que son partenaire achevait son repas :

-...Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi que tu me parles de tes pouvoirs après le départ de Kidman, ça pouvait pas coller vu qu'elle est partie hier ! Et c'est justement hier soir qu'on s'est promis de tout se raconter, tu devais être tellement anxieux que t'as imaginé ta semaine infernale dans ton propre rêve, espèce d'idiot !

-Mais... _protesta Ruvik,_ c'était si réel… j'ai vraiment l'impression que la semaine est passée et...

-Ca arrive parfois tu sais, mais en gros t'as juste bien halluciné dans ton coin quoi.

L'inspecteur se redressa en se passant sa veste après l'avoir récupéré sur Ruvik qui reprenait des couleurs. Il s'approcha dans son dos pour se pencher vers le creux de son oreille en lui empoignant tendrement les épaules :

-Je ne veux pas que tu quitte cette maison Ruvik, tu as ta place ici et nulle part ailleurs! On va tout recommencer ensemble, on va enfin vivre normalement dès à présent! Si jamais on en arrive au même niveau que ton rêve, on trouvera une solution pour brider tes pouvoirs d'accord?

Sebastian n'aurait pas pu le rendre plus heureux qu'il venait de le faire. Ruvik sentant même des larmes de bonheur lui monter aux yeux. Lui, le monstre sanguinaire de Beacon avait le droit de vivre ? Il avait sa place ici… avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il encore l'aimer après toutes ces trahisons et ces souffrances ? Son coeur s'accélérer et son visage dévoila un début de sourire jusqu'à ce que le grand brun lui murmure, toujours à son oreille :

 **-...Cependant tu m'as menti Ruvik, et pour ça tu dois être punis.**

Le détective passa alors une de ses mains sous le bas de pyjama de son partenaire, ses doigts commencant à manipuler son sexe avec un peu de vigueur, le geste laissant échapper un soupir d'excitation au jeune blond qui chercha à l'arrêter, son corps étant bien réceptif à un tel contact dès le matin, surtout fatigué. Il chercha à le stopper en tentant de retirer ce bras pervers qui l'agressait sans répit.

 **-Ce soir, tu vas obéir à tous mes désirs sans broncher, c'est bien compris ?**

-H... _Gémit le jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à son amant, l'excitation dressant rapidement son pénis._

Il voulait se plaindre, protester, mais Sebastian l'empêchait de réfléchir et il ne put que renverser sa tête en arrière en le suppliant du regard d'arrêter ce supplice. Son corps se crispait encore plus alors que les secondes passaient lentement tandis que le grand brun continua ses attaques sans freiner, en attendant toujours sa réponse.

-D'a..d'accord Seb! Mais h! Ar...Arrête ça !

Ruvik ne parvint pas à se contenir davantage qu'il éjacula maladroitement dans son pyjama.

Satisfait, Sebastian lui embrassa la nuque et prit ses clefs de voiture :

-File de reposer Ruvik, **tu vas en avoir grandement besoin !**

Un grand sourire sadique illumina le détective qui avait enfin trouvé un moyen de manipuler son partenaire, encore perturbé par la situation. Ce dernier entendit le détective partir avec son véhicule.

Est-ce que cette situation était bien réelle ? N'était-il pas encore en train de rêver ?

Dans le doute, il décida de nettoyer la chaise où il était assis et d'avaler la dernière crêpe restante avant de se recoucher seul, Leslie ayant rejoint Lily après son réveil brutal précédent.

Le scientifique se laissa alors gagner par la chaleur de la couette, ses yeux se fermant pour lui offrir enfin un instant de répit quant à ses craintes. Il n'était plus seul à présent, il était même aimé et choyé. En repensant aux petits jeux taquins de son partenaire, son membre se dressa progressivement, Ruvik dessinant dans sa tête le corps du brun musclé dans le moindre détail.

L'excitation le gagnant de plus en plus, il se masturba silencieusement en imaginant chaque muscle de Sebastian se dessiner et ployer sous l'effort pour le pénétrer sans retenue.

Une fois ce plaisir en solitaire comblé, l'homme à la peau brûlée et essoufflé put enfin se détendre pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Il était impatient que la journée se termine pour voir ce que lui réservait l'homme de sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

Approche.

Le grand brun attendit patiemment que Ruvik s'execute sans bouger de son fauteuil. Le duo se trouvant dans la bibliothèque et avait fermé la porte à clef après avoir couché Lily et vérifié que Leslie soit monté à son tour.

Le détective avait languis ce moment toute la journée alors que le blondinet avait prit tout son temps pour avancer, ce dernier étant vêtue d'une simple chemise noire que lui avait passé le brun pour l'occasion. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à genoux en ouvrant délicatement la braguette de son partenaire pour en extraire le membre prisonnier. Lorsqu'il commença à en lécher le bout, une main bienveillante lui caressa le haut du crâne avant de grogner peu à peu de plaisir.

Ruvik savait parfaitement comment le combler sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot. La respiration de l'inspecteur s'accéléra en même temps que ses râles, sa main continuant de caresser les cheveux du blond avec cependant plus de crispation. Tandis que son sexe arrivait à sa limite, il passa ses doigts sur les joues de sa victime avec douceur pour qu'il libère ses lèvres fines de lui. Le regard doux, Sebastian pressa un peu ses épaules pour l'inciter à se lever et à se mettre sur ses genoux.

-Détends-toi d'accord?

Les deux mains du brun caressèrent son dos chétif en les passant sous la chemise noirs puis l'enlaça tendrement contre lui. Cette punition semblait dépourvu de mauvaises intentions. Semblait. Doucement, et une fois bien assis sur ses genoux, l'inspecteur lui descendit les fesses pour qu'elles se positionnent parfaitement à son pénis en érection. Lentement, Ruvik ressenti le dard de son amant l'empaler au plus profond de lui sans rien pouvoir contrôler. La scène le fit gémir en plusieurs fois alors que le reste de son corps se contractait sous le rythme imposé.

Une fois entièrement recouvert, l'arme sexuelle de Sebastian submergea d'un liquide chaud l'orifice du scientifique au ralenti. Tout était fait pour frustrer le blond qui souhaitait précipiter l'acte au plus vite ! Chose que ne lui permit pas le détective en l'obligeant à respecter son allure cruellement lente.

En une heure, le couple avait dépensé plus d'énergie à se contenir que lorsqu'ils devaient le faire en se cachant du regard des deux autres hôtes, chacun transpirant à grosse goutte avant d'aller se coucher en silence.

Le lendemain, Sebastian partit en retard au boulot, les exploits de la veille ainsi que les cauchermars ininterrompus de sa fille jouant sur ses nerfs sans rien dévoiler.

Comme dans le mauvais rêve du blond, Sebastian devait faire des heures supplémentaires pour entretenir tout ce beau monde. Ruvik, Leslie et Lily n'avaient plus d'identités maintenant qu'ils furent déclarés mort, et de ce fait c'était à Sebastian que revenait la gestion de l'argent ainsi que des achats.

Aussi doué qu'était Ruvik, il n'avait pas suffisamment de matériel pour improviser de faux papiers ni pirater les bases de données de l'état avec un simple ordinateur portable sans se griller.

Se sentant frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, il essaya de tester ses pouvoirs qui ne semblaient répondre qu'une fois sur deux à ses demandes et encore, uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses téléportations.

Alors qu'il allait pour passer de la bibliothèque au salon, le grand blond fut coupé dans sa lancée quand il entendit la porte toquer : Lily ouvrant celle-ci juste après en tenant sa peluche Myra.

-Ruru?

Le chirurgien soupira, cette petite était aussi têtue que son père quand on lui disait quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait pas le comprendre.

-Pour la énième fois, ne m'appelle pas Ruru. Et quand on est poli on attend une réponse avant d'entrer, _déclara t-il en haussant un sourcil alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire, sans doute fière de sa bêtise._

Il avait du mal à comprendre cette enfant si différente de lui au même âge et surtout terriblement pleine de vie. Il l'a regarda chercher un livre alors qu'il s'asseya dans le fauteuil où il avait réussi à faire jouir quatre fois de suite son amant la veille. Un sourire en coin s'esquissa à ce souvenir alors que la petite s'était discrètement approchée jusqu'à finir nez à nez face à lui. Sous la surprise, il ouvrit de grand yeux en comprenant qu'il venait de baisser sa garde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

-Tu es vraiment beau Ruru !

-Que… _**Et elle a les mêmes goûts étranges que son père! se dit-il en rougissant.**_

\- Tiens ! _Elle lui tendit son livre qui traitait des sciences naturelles, l'encyclopédie étant assez pointue et complète._ J'ai besoin que tu m'aide ! Je comprends pas ce qui est écrit là…

Le grand blond baissa le regard sur elle en comprenant son petit jeu : elle cherchait à capter son attention en essayant de créer un lien entre eux deux à partir d'un loisir commun : les livres.

Elle avait vraiment dû se casser la tête pour arriver à trouver un tel sujet de conversation… ou bien le faisait elle spontanément avec tout le monde ? Après tout, elle était autant ami avec Leslie qu'avec une personne aussi distante que Kidman...

Réalisant son incroyable instinct, Ruvik se dit qu'elle avait vraiment hérité du côté paternel. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si elle avait laissé un peu de place pour avoir en plus l'intelligence de sa mère… Il se prêta donc au jeu en déposant le livre contre le rebord du fauteuil pour le lire :

-Hmm… En fait c'est du latin, c'est pour ça que tu ne comprends pas. En gros ça signifie…

[...]

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Sebastian rentra pour une fois assez tôt et eut droit à un spectacle peu commun : Ruvik et Lily sur ses genoux, étaient en train de lire un livre de mathématique sur la trigonométrie! Le duo semblant avoir prit certaines habitudes ces derniers temps, dont l'enseignement. La petite, loin d'être lassée, semblait boire les paroles du scientifique qui ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Il semblait fier de pouvoir transmettre ses connaissances à un petit être qui l'admirait et qui faisait entièrement attention à lui.

Leslie de son côté leur avait préparé des biscuits sablés en prenant soin de ne pas les déranger. Il avait récupéré un roman de la bibliothèque et s'était mit en retrait dans la cuisine pour se concentrer sur son ouvrage tout en ayant le duo à l'oeil au cas où Ruvik piquerait une crise quelconque.

Complètement pantois, le brun n'osa plus bouger jusqu'à ce sa fille remarque sa présence et fonce dans ses bras en quittant le blond brutalement.

-PAPA !

Le chirurgien fronça un peu les sourcils à cette scène, il en voulait presque à Sebastian de lui avoir volé son public. Presque. Il referma le livre en terminant son thé à présent froid.

-...Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais! _Répondit joyeusement le grand brun qui ne se permit pas de faire de commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de voir : il savait qu'en le faisant, Ruvik se renfermerait dans sa coquille en se sentant jugé._ J'ai même quelque chose pour vous, j'attendais de tout avoir en ma possession !

Le détective fouilla dans son sac en bandoulière avant de déposer sur la table-basse des papiers d'identité pour le trio, leur prénom et leur étant ceux d'origine ! Ruvik fronça les sourcils en regardant avec incompréhension son partenaire, refaire des papiers avec leur véritable identité n'avait aucun sens vu leur situation…

Sebastian s'attendait évidemment à cette réaction et se justifia très rapidement :

-Kidman à complètement modifié vos informations en faisant passer la mort de Lily pour un erreur d'archivage tandis que toi et Leslie avez dès aujourd'hui un nouveau passé très différent de Beacon…

-Mais… _Contredis le blond qui eut du mal à assimiler l'information, sa crainte naturelle étant toujours en train de l'alerter que cela ne changeait rien vu qu'il était encore poursuivit par les derniers agents de Mobius...à moins que…_ Est-ce que ca veut dire…

 **-...Que je suis le dernier agent de Mobius vivant ? Oui,** _répondit Kidman qui se manifesta dans la surprise la plus totale. Elle était restée au niveau de la porte d'entrée en attendant le moment où elle pourrait intervenir._ D'ailleurs tu me dois un bon repas pour ça Sebastian...

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui lançait un regard complice à son ancien mentor avant de se faire brutalement agresser par Leslie ! Fou de joie, il avait courru jusqu'à elle en renversant la chaise !

 **-July! July! Tu es rentrée! JULY!**

Émue d'un tel accueil qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir dans sa vie, elle prit à son tour l'albinos dans ses bras. Ce dernier pleurait de bonheur en la serrant plus fort, étouffant ses sanglots dans sa poitrine généreuse. La jeune femme ne put retenir un grand sourire tendre à son égard en lui caressant les cheveux puis fit rouler ses yeux améthyste sur le scientifique qui n'avait pas changé de position.

Elle venait d'assister à quelque chose d'inimaginable le concernant, et elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais crû si elle l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux : **Ruvik était capable d'humanité et de chaleur à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même !**

Dire qu'il était le plus gros bourreau que l'histoire du Monde ait porté ! A présent, il enseignait à une enfant en ne cherchant absolument pas à en tirer partie d'une manière ou d'une autre!

Lily regarda les retrouvailles chaleureuses de la jeune femme et de son ami avec un sourire en coin. Au bout d'un moment, elle se risqua à demander :

-Tu vas rester ici avec nous July?

La jeune femme ouvrit de grand yeux, assez surprise de cette demande en se détachant de l'autiste qui continuait de se pencher d'avant en arrière avec entrain.

-Je…

-Tu es la bienvenue ici Kidman, _ajouta le grand brun en caressant la tête de la jeune fille._ Si tu n'as nul part où aller, tu peux emménager ici… _Il attrapa son enfant qu'il souleva jusqu'à ses épaules non sans grogner à cause du poids à porter, sa fille n'étant plus aussi légère qu'à l'époque tandis qu'elle rigolait joyeusement à l'action maladroite de son père._ Hmpf! _Il retourna son regard sur la jolie brune._ On n'est pas une famille comme les autres, mais on accepte tout le monde, surtout si elle sait cuisiner ! La demoiselle eut un sourire en coin face au message caché de cette phrase, celle-ci répondant du tac au tac :

-On parlera cuisine quand tu m'auras payé un repas ! Je ne resterais pas ici, j'ai mon propre appartement, _déclara t-elle en s'approchant pour caresser les cheveux de la petite déçue de cette réponse_ …mais je peux bien rester quelques jours pour me reposer…

-Oh oui! Super! Parfait! _Déclara Leslie tout joyeux en filant à la cuisine._ Manger. On va manger! Mangeons pour fêter ça!

-Oh oui...mangeons ! _Reprit Ruvik avec beaucoup d'ironie: Il savait qu'avec une personne de plus, il serait à nouveau de corvée canapé pour dormir, celui-ci étant très peu confortable par rapport au lit du grand brun._

Le quintet fila donc dîner dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Kidman s'avérant souriante et bien plus épanouie qu'à l'époque où Mobius existait toujours.

A la fin du repas, Ruvik fit en sorte de laisser Sebastian et la jeune femme ensemble, le duo semblant avoir des choses à se dire.

-Concernant Jospeh, tu…

La jeune femme fit non de la tête en silence, elle savait qu'elle venait de briser l'espoir de Sebastian de retrouver son ancien partenaire, perdu depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Je suis désolée… Je n'ai encore aucune piste, c'est comme s'il avait disparut dans la nature…

-Ne t'excuse pas Kid, je sais très bien que tu fais de ton mieux. J'aimerais tellement t'aider…

-Non Sebastian, tu as déjà bien à faire ici. _Elle posa doucement sa main sur son avant-bras pour le consoler alors qu'il terminait son café._ Écoutes, je sais que c'est ton ami le plus cher et qu'il compte énormément pour toi, à moi aussi il me manque et je ne compte pas abandonner d'accord? J'ai économisé un peu et je pense chercher des informations au Japon, son pays d'origine avant qu'il ne change son prénom Shire par Joseph. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais trouver quelque chose d'intéressant !

-Dire que c'est moi qui lui avait dit de choisir ce prénom car ça collait bien à sa tête d'idiot… _Le grand brun resta un instant figé dans ses souvenirs, un sourire en coin avant de regarder à nouveau sa camarade._ Merci Kidman, je te dois tellement…

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout idiot! ...A part peut-être un bon repas…

-Haha, tu ne perds pas le Nord hein ? Va pour une pizza dans ce cas !

La jeune femme soupira :

-En quoi c'est un bon repas ça? Tu n'as vraiment pas changé en matière de choix alimentaire, heureusement que Ruvik relève le niveau !

-Ca c'est vrai, je l'ai même surpris à lire des recettes sur Internet !

Le duo rigola de bon coeur suite à cette discussion, plusieurs anecdotes sur les exploits au boulot émergeant peu à peu. Tandis que l'horloge continuait de faire avancer ses aiguilles, la jeune femme décida de se lever en débarrassant sa tasse de camomille infusée par Leslie vide dans l'évier.

-Reposes-toi Sebastian, je trouve que tu as une petite mine… Tu dois sans doute travailler plus pour…

-Tout va bien Kidman, _répondit-il avec un sourire fatigué._ J'ai déjà fait pire…

Un dernier regard complice s'échangea avec la demoiselle. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait pire, et ils revenaient tout deux de très loin.

La brune monta à l'étage en redécouvrant sa veste de cuir et son pyjama qu'elle avait abandonnée dans la voiture, Leslie ayant tout ressorti pour l'occasion. Ce dernier dormait déjà, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle fila se prendre une douche. Elle se déshabilla en soupirant, exténuée : elle n'avait plus autant parlé et rigolé depuis des siècles ! C'était donc ça avoir une famille ? Des gens aimants ? Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir avant de faire couler l'eau. Demain, la jeune femme comptait voir où en était Ruvik concernant ses pouvoirs, et ce ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos !

De son côté le scientifique était resté sur le canapé après que Lily soit montée se coucher. Il n'avait pas décroché ses yeux et ses doigts de son ordinateur après le repas et il pianotait encore quand le grand brun l'enlaça par surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire qui te demande autant de concentration? Hmm?

Le jeune blond gigota à cette présence, Sebastian lui mordillant l'oreille gentiment tout en essayant de lire par-dessus son épaule :

-Je cherche un job qui pourrait me faire travailler à la maison… Ca s'appelle du télétravail je crois, et j'ai pas mal de possibilités en travaillant sur du réseau et du dépannage informatique.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil, surpris de ce soudain besoin d'oeuvrer jusqu'à comprendre la finalité de ce projet.

Il serra encore plus fort sa prise en l'empêchant de poursuivre sa navigation pour que son regard ambré se pose dans les siens.

-Ruvik, _commenca-t-il d'une voix posée mais ferme._ Si tu fais ça pour nous faire gagner plus d'argent, sache que tu n'as pas besoin de….

-Sebastian, _imita son partenaire en l'interrompant._ Je ne suis pas un homme au foyer qui cherche à être entretenu , je peux moi-même subvenir à mes besoins sans avoir besoin que tu me protège continuellement! En plus, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur,_ mes cellules grises doivent bien servir à quelque chose, et l'informatique peu me permettre de répondre à tous mes besoins, sans que j'ai à me dévoiler au grand public !

Le détective regarda le jeune blond face à lui. Certes il possédait encore des marques de brûlures très visibles et indélébiles qui rendaient sa peau si particulière, mais ses cheveux avaient poussé en cachant sa moitié de crâne couvertes de cicatrices alors que se peau avait revêtit des couleurs plus pâles et plus discrète qu'à l'époque du STEM.

Pour Sebastian, il avait toujours eut ce charme énigmatique, mais les opérations subies par Mobius lui avait permi d'opter pour une apparence plus adaptée à la société qu'à l'époque de leur première rencontre.

-Tu es magnifique Ruvik, tu n'as pas à te cacher du monde en pensant que tu vas être rejeté par ton apparence tu sais…

Le scientifique regarda longuement son amant, semblant vérifier s'il pensait vraiment ces paroles en s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il lui dise que c'est une blague. De tout temps, son père l'avait toujours rabaissé en souligné tout ses défauts physique, et ce bien avant l'incendie. Comment était-il possible que Sebastian puisse penser une seconde qu'il était agréable à regarder ? Dire qu'il y a quelques jours encore, Lily avait dit sensiblement la même chose à son égard… Pouvait-il vraiment être beau avec autant d'imperfections visuelles ?

Ne voyant pas de retour, Sebastian lui vola un baiser avant d'ajouter :

-Dans un sens ça m'arrange que tu ne sortes pas : je n'aurais pas à buter la moindre personne qui voudra te voler à moi ! Déjà que je te trouve proche de Leslie à force de passer vos journées ensemble...

-Leslie? Allons Seb ne dis pas de bêtises !

 _Le grand brun put se sentir victorieux en voyant sa proie sourire alors qu'elle lui caressait sa machoire mal rasée._

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que je perçois, inspecteur Castellanos ?

-Evidemment ! Déjà à l'époque tu lui courrais après !

-C'était uniquement pour son corps…

-C'est encore pire ! _s'exclama le grand brun faussement outré alors qu'il renversa le blond dans le canapé pour l'embrasser, ses doigts pervers cherchant déjà à le déshabiller._ Si tu dois en désirer un, c'est uniquement le mien !

Le duo commença alors à fusionner leur corps pour n'en former qu'un seul, l'excitation étant palpable bien qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour rester silencieux.

Cependant, au moment où Sebastian allait jouir sous l'euphorie, il vit les traits de Ruvik se figer de peur.

-Ohé, Ruvik… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce...c'est… c'est Lily, _articula le scientifique qui fixait avec crainte le haut de l'escalier._ Son… son cauchemar… elle a…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sebastian entendit à l'étage des bruits de pas bien trop lourd pour que cela appartienne à ses amis. A peine le brun eut-il le temps de se retourner qu'ils furent baignés par une lumière aveuglante, **un flash.**

-Qu'est-ce que…?!

L'homme descendit les escalier en récupérant son polaroïd fraichement imprimé tandis que son appareil photo expulsa un mince filet de fumée blanche. Une voix de velour perça les ténèbres en s'approchant de Sebastian et de Ruvik qui ne pouvaient plus bouger.

-Et bien, et bien… Quel magnifique couple nous avons là… Je n'aurais jamais pensé extraire deux bouquets de chairs en plein coït… je suis sûr que le spectacle qui en ressortira sera… **un chef-d'oeuvre grandiose!**

Sebastian se mit à paniquer en comprenant ce qu'il se passe, la terreur se lisant sur son visage.

 _ **Cette voix… NON! JE NE VEUX PAS Y CROIRE… CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE!**_

Et pourtant si.

Revenu d'entre les morts, il s'était matérialisé en se nourrissant des peurs de sa fille toujours endormi à l'étage.

Il avait attendu tellement longtemps cet instant, ce retour qui ferait sa gloire…

ENFIN, il pu se libérer des chaînes de la fatalité en conservant ses ambitions artistiques mortuaires.

 **Stephano Valentini était de retour parmi les vivants.**

 _Mon dieu depuis le temps que je rêvais de placer ce personnage! Je l'ai enfin posé! Je pensais le faire dans deux chapitres, mais je trouve qu'il s'enchaîne pas mal à la suite de l'histoire... Que va-t-il bien faire comme bêtises ? En tout cas, j'ai toujours voulu faire une confrontation Ruvik et Stephano, je pense qu'il y a matière à jouer avec eux xd!_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, j'ignore encore comment orienter la suite et surtout je sens que je vais bien galérer pour m'approprier le personnage de Stephano. Il a une personnalité bien à lui et j'ai trouvé ça dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus longtemps travaillé dans l'histoire initiale… Je ne pense pas qu'il va le chapitre suivant, mais le placer dans cette fic est un petit challenge personnel, j'espère que je pourrais le présenter en respectant son caractère de base^^_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 **Stephano Valentini était de retour parmi les vivants.**

Le brun au sourire de chat s'approcha de ses victimes, toujours immobilisées sur le canapé dans une position des plus compromettante, la scène le faisant doucement rire.

-Allons messieurs, quelle imprudence de faire ça alors qu'une jeune fille innocente est à seulement quelques mètres de vous…

Tout en parlant, il caressa la machoire du brun dont les veines étaient en train de ressortir au niveau de ses tempes. S'il pouvait se mouvoir, il l'aurait sans doute cogné jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour avoir osé prononcer le nom de Lily, ce monstre infecte n'en avait pas le droit !

L'artiste jubila de cette domination puis ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur son partenaire à la peau brûlée.

-Quel corps fascinant… _déclara-t-il en sortant son poignard qu'il gardait caché derrière son dos…_ mais bien trop laid pour être esthétiquement exploitable à ma toile.

Il abaissa sa lame meurtrière vers l'estomac du blond à la peau pâle tout en poursuivant son monologue :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te dépecer dans le plus grand des respects, tu n'auras plus à subir ce corps difforme!

Stephano usa de toute sa force pour planter son poignard… dans le canapé, à quelques centimètres de la cuisse de Sebastian! Ruvik, au contraire, venait de se téléporter dans le dos du bohème. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il reçu un vase en plein visage de la part du scientifique déjà essoufflé : il venait d'utiliser une grosse partie de sa force mentale pour se déplacer aussi vite, l'instinct de survie l'ayant sauvé !

-ARGH!

L'homme à la longue mèche brune pressa son crâne qui saignait abondamment. Il roula rapidement sur le côté en évitant de justesse un coup de couteau de la part du scientifique après avoir récupéré l'arme de Stephano qu'il avait abandonné durant la chute.

-Relâches Seb, _siffla le chirurgien dont les yeux reflétaient à la fois de la colère mais aussi de la peur : comment ce type avait-il pu se matérialiser dans la réalité ?!_

Un rire sardonique s'afficha sur les lèvres de son ennemi qui se redressa en tenant toujours sa plaie.

-Et si je refuse ? _Demanda-t-il en le toisant du regard, il appréciait grandement cette rage que lui offrait ce jeune homme au comportement si sauvage._

Il semblait différent de tous ces prolétaires si faibles et incapables d'apprécier l'art, le vrai et ce au-delà de son physique atypique. Au vu de ses gestes, de la précision dont il a fait preuve et de son agression quasi-immédiate, l'artiste comprit rapidement qu'il avait affaire à un alter-égo du meurtre.

-...Alors je te tuerais!

La seconde d'après, il se jetta sur Stephano qui lui offrit un grand sourire édenté avant d'attraper son unique bras armé. Surprit d'autant de force, Ruvik comprit qu'il venait de faire une grave erreur en s'approchant autant de cet homme qui semblait tout aussi bien maitriser les attaques à distance que le corps à corps!

Alors que la situation devenait extrêmement dangereuse pour notre scientifique, un énorme trou noir commença à se former dans le dos de son agresseur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Qu'est-ce-que…

-Continuons cette discussion ailleurs… _dit-il alors que Ruvik put se sentir fatalement aspiré par le portail,_ cette maison est beaucoup trop bruyante pour nous!

Une balle siffla près de l'endroit où le corps de Ruvik s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé. Kidman venait de tirer depuis l'étage en essayant de sauver le blond à présent étendu.

-Merde!

-RUVIK!

Son regard se porta sur le salon en voyant le brun se jetter sur le corps de son amant,complètement paniqué.

Leslie pressa fort le bras de la demoiselle qui descendit les escalier quatre à quatre en rejoignant son ancien mentor à moitié nu.

-Seb! _S'exclama-t-elle en l'aidant à transporter Ruvik sur le canapé._ Tu vas bien ?

Elle constate qu'il s'était progressivement libéré de sa paralysie. Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse, tandis qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux le scientifique qui semblait dormir.

-Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang?! Où sont-ils passés?

-J'en sais rien! _Tonna Sebastian détachant enfin son regard de Ruvik pour parcourir la pièce complètement en désordre._

-Comment se fait-il que Stephano soit en vie, et surtout ici ?

-J'en sais rien putain! _Répliqua l'hispanique en se rhabillant, le corps encore en alerte face à ce qu'il venait de se passer._ On était… enfin… Ruvik à soudain parlé de Lily, de son cauchemar et… Oh putain! LILY!

Sebastian monta les marches d'escalier à quattres pattes, l'angoisse de retrouver sa fille morte le prenant à la gorge en repensant au cauchemar qu'avait fait Ruvik.

 _ **Pitié, faites-moi tout subir, mais ne me dites pas que c'était un rêve prémonitoire!**_

-LILY!

En ouvrant brutalement la porte, le brun se jeta sur le lit de sa fille qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Après un quelques secondes interminables de vérifications, un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres du détective : Lily respirait, mais elle ne semblait plus se réveiller.

Kidman arriva à son tour avec Leslie, ce dernier s'approchant pour caresser le front chaud de la jeune fille.

-Elle à de la fièvre… Lily est fiévreuse! De l'eau froide! Une serviette!

L'albinos sortit rapidement chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver d'utile, alors que Kidman regardait Sebastian, celui-ci serrant sa fille en étant encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Sebastian… penses-tu que ta fille soit à l'origine de tout ça…? Elle aurait… matérialisé Stephano?

-Je ne sais pas! _rugit-il en lançant un regard noir à la jolie brune surprise de ce ton,_ après tout ce que vous lui avez-fait subir, c'est plutôt à toi de me donner des explications!

L'instant d'après, il vit le regard de la jeune femme changer : il l'avait profondément blessé là où cela faisait le plus mal pour elle. Il regretta immédiatement les mots qu'il venait de lui porter, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix à l'époque que de coopérer avec l'organisation qu'elle exécrait le plus au monde.

-Je suis désolée Kid, j'aurai pas dû…

-Non, tu as raison, entièrement raison, _ajouta-t-elle en baissant un instant la tête._ Peut-être que… Comme Ruvik, elle a été le noyau d'UNION et cela lui a permit d'obtenir par la suite des pouvoirs comme celui de faire revivre ses craintes... En connaissant les capacités de Ruvik, on aurait dû se méfier et soupçonner qu'elle aurait pu faire pareil…

Kidman serra son poing ou se trouvait sa cicatrice à sang. Même morte, l'organisation Mobius était toujours là pour les hanter !

Leslie revint alors pour s'occuper de l'enfant, Sebastian le laissant faire sans rien dire avant de demander à la jeune femme au regard froid :

-Où penses-tu qu'ils soient à présent ?

-Je l'ignore, _répondit-elle en regardant faire Leslie, ses gestes étant très doux et précautionneux envers le petit ange endormi._ Mais si l'on peut garder une certaine cohérence dans cette histoire, je pense que Stephano l'a emporté là où il a l'avantage…

-Le STEM _. Conclut Sebastian._ Encore ce putain de STEM.

-Il faut… **il faut que Lily se réveille,** _déclara soudainement mais gentiment l'albinos qui se penchait d'avant en arrière en épongeant le front de la jeune fille,_ **sa peur nourrit sa puissance…**

-C'est donc bien elle l'origine du problème… _Se risqua à dire Kidman en fronçant les sourcils._ Tu sais ça car tu as été possédé par Ruvik par le passé ? Ou bien peut-être car tu étais le plus proche d'être le futur noyau…?

Leslie hocha la tête sans véritablement répondre à ces deux questions alors que Sebastian l'empoigna au niveau des épaules en essayant de pas lui faire de mal, malgré sa panique faussement divulguée aux deux autres.

-Tu sais quelque chose Leslie ? Comment...

-Je sais que Ruvik peut gagner, _répondit-il le regard un peu vague en regardant la jeune Lily qui semblait souffrir. Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux gênante en la passant derrière son oreille._ Oui, il le peut… Mais il lui faut ses pouvoirs… et de la force!

-Bordel… _il serra plus fort sa prise qui se laissa faire sans rien dire, bien qu'un peu apeuré par la colère du brun._ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ?!

Le voyant bouillir de l'intérieur, Leslie hésita longtemps avant de répondre mais il comprit que le détective était principalement bouleversé que véritablement énervé, et surtout que ces sentiments n'étaient pas dirigés contre lui.

Comme Kidman, l'inspecteur n'en voulait jamais à Leslie de ses paroles et de ses agissements qui en général faisaient fuir ou effrayaient les gens.

Il n'était pas comme les autres.

Il ne l'était plus.

L'albinos avait perdu tout ses proches après son accident, plus personne ne voulant l'écouter où le considérer sérieusement en dehors de ses petits copains de l'hôpital psychiatrique qui n'étaient pas vraiment conscients d'exister… Longtemps il se crut abandonné de tout, comme si la vie elle-même l'avait laissé de côté en continuant de faire évoluer les autres.

Tout le monde sauf lui.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Mobius, Lily fut sa seule amie, son rayon de soleil.

Kidman et Sebastian le traitaient avec un comportement plutôt familial qu'amical tout comme Myra qui fut une véritable mère pour lui.

Même si la brune au regard améthyste l'aimait comme son petit frère, Leslie avait des sentiments bien plus profond à son égard.

Des sentiments inavouables de la part du déséquilibré mental qu'il se considérait être, Jimenez ayant prononcé ces mots juste avant de le brancher à cette baignoire pour le torturer encore une fois.

Ce faux médecin n'était qu'un monstre déguisé en homme. Au début, Leslie pensait profondément pouvoir lui faire confiance, il se sentait apprécié entièrement quand il discutait avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il l'emmene dans ce monde tordu dont il découvrit le pire de l'âme humaine. Un long combat pour sa survie s'étant échaîné à cette époque.

Sebastian, quant à lui, avait une figure d'autorité indéniable dont il pouvait avoir totalement confiance, cette personne étant comme un père de substitution. C'était un homme bon, qui s'était sacrifié plus d'une fois pour le sauver, même dans les pires situations. Leslie ne devait pas en avoir peur, au contraire, l'albinos se fit un devoir de le rassurer dans des moments comme celui-ci :

-Attendre… Il faut attendre, _répondit-il doucement en posant délicatement le bout de ses doigts mouillé sur la joue de Sebastian._ Il faut lui faire confiance… d'accord ?

Au sourire angélique que lui adressait le garçon aux cheveux blanc, les yeux de Sebastian s'embrumèrent jusqu'à ce que quelques gouttes s'échappent malgré lui. L'une d'entre elle s'écrasa l'index de l'autiste qui le prit dans ses bras, cette gestuelle étant le seul moyen pour lui de le consoler au vue de la situation.

Se laissant faire, le grand brun passa doucement ses bras dans le dos de Leslie. Pour avoir connu Ruvik sous cette apparence, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas serrer trop fort pour ne pas l'étouffer. Ses épaules tremblèrent peu à peu alors qu'il serra les dents, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire quand au destin du scientifique aux yeux ambrés : il devrait s'en sortir seul avec des démons qui n'étaient pas les siens, sa victoire ayant également une influence sur la vie de sa fille encore victime de l'organisation.

La voix amère, il déclara en se parlant à lui-même plus qu'à Leslie ou Kidman :

 **-Combien de fois encore Mobius va-t-il m'arracher les personnes que j'aime ?**

[...]

 **Rouge et noir.**

 **Sang et ténèbres.**

 **Douleurs et abysses.**

Ruvik ne comprit pas de suite ce qui s'était passé, tout étant allé beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il analyse la situation dans son ensemble.

Stephano avait disparut en le plongeant dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière s'échappe en face de lui : une lumière rouge. Celle-ci lui permit de découvrir une salle de spectacle ensanglantée, chaque spectateur assis ayant la tête en moins. Vraisemblablement, elles avaient toutes explosées en même temps, la couleur du sang et des lambeaux de chairs encore frais étant de la même intensité peu importe où son regard le portait. Il récupéra les vêtements d'un homme de sa taille puis avança prudemment, ses pieds qu'il conserva nus se maculant en marchant dans les flaques vermeilles jusqu'à l'estrade. En se positionnant au milieu, il put voir le tableau morbide de Stephano dans son intégralité.

Cet homme faisait dans le spectaculaire, et au vu de son souci du détail, il avait une certaine expérience des meurtres. Mais rien de bien traumatisant pour le jeune blond qui considèra avoir fait bien pire qu'une simple animation évènementielle.

A partir de cet instant Ruvik comprit où il était et ce qu'il devait faire : **retrouver Lily le premier, et vite.**

En n'ayant plus ses pouvoirs, il serait à la merci de la moindre créature qui se jetterait sur lui… Il serra le poing en comprenant sa faiblesse, mais à ce geste, il sentit quelque chose dans sa main : le poignard de Stephano. Ce dernier le lui avait laissé délibérément !

-Il se fout de moi ! Cracha-t-il entre ses dents en récupérant sur un cadavre le premier vêtement à sa taille avant de quitter la pièce. Il se voit déjà vainqueur et cette raclure pense me faire grâce de ce service!

Dans la discrétion la plus totale, le scientifique mit tous ses sens en éveil, ses réflexes dans l'ancien STEM lui rappelant de vieux souvenirs… à la différence près qu'il n'était plus le chasseur, mais la proie. Il étudia chaque tableau, chaque mur, chaque victime, chaque corps qu'il croisait pour construire une carte mentale du lieu où il venait d'être transféré.

Ses méninges travaillaient à toute allure en cherchant la solution la plus efficace pour retrouver Lily. Elle était forcément dans cette réalité altérée et devait le générer par la peur.

 **Par énormément de peur.**

Un frisson le parcouru en repensant à la Lily de son cauchemar, morte d'une crise cardiaque. Il revit cette petite tête s'arracher jusqu'à ses pieds après avoir l'avoir supplié de l'aider… L'angoisse lui sautant soudainement à la gorge, il serra plus fort sa lame en essayant de chasser ce souvenir qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Le scientifique devait se baser uniquement sur sa logique et uniquement sur ça.

Lily devait être certainement terrifiée à l'heure qu'il est, mais pas suffisament pour mourrir, sinon il ne pourrait même plus se poser la question. Et puis la peur n'étant qu'un sentiment, et les sentiments sont des sensations éphémères totalement modifiables! Il savait qu'en la rassurant, ils pourraient sortir de là sain et sauf, cependant Stephano risquait fortement de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

De ce que lui avait expliqué Sebastian, le brun au sourire de chat n'était pas le seul ennemi à craindre, l'artiste n'étant pas à l'origine des hantés ou des pyromanes contrairement au père Théodore. Et dire que ce n'étaient pas les seuls ennemis puissant qu'il risquait de croiser!

Le jeune homme jura entre ses dents avant d'enfin trouver la sortie de cette demeure, l'endroit étant beaucoup trop oppressant et étroit pour pouvoir gérer à son échelle le moindre combat au corps à corps.

A l'extérieur, il put voir énormément d'ennemis de faibles niveaux qui déambulaient ça et là au milieux des rues dévastées. Il continua donc de chercher en se transformant en ombre.

 _ **Réfléchis Ruvik, où pourrait aller une enfant, morte de peur, qui revit son deuxième STEM ? Elle va forcément chercher un endroit sûr… un miroir peut-être ?**_

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas fait le choix d'y entrer, mais elle devait en ignorer l'existence ni même la fonction… Sebastian lui avait montré la marche à suivre en le lui faisant traverser, c'était donc une première possibilité à exploiter pour la trouver.

Cependant une question demeura : est-ce que lui, Ruvik Victoriano pourrait en faire de même ?

Il était initialement de ceux dont on voulait se protéger…

Les souvenirs des différentes personnes qu'il avait mutilés et tués lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire, plus précisément lorsqu'ils le suppliaient tandis qu'il leur portait le coup de grâce. Un frisson d'angoisse et de culpabilité le parcourut l'échine en revivant la scène, les cris, le sang… **Non! Il ne devait pas se laisser aller aux regrets, pas maintenant!**

Le scientifique grimpa rapidement dans une moitié de train qui lui rappelaient ceux de son monde artificiel à lui. Il s'était amusé à apparaître soudainement face au grand brun avant de lui barrer la route pour la énième fois, presque sûr de l'avoir entendu jurer avant de se téléporter. Un sourire se dessina quelques secondes sur son visage en revisualisant la scène mais un grognement très proche lui fit redescendre les pieds sur terre, ou plutôt dans le STEM : il devait trouver un miroir au plus vite !

En longeant à nouveau les rues, il croisa une créature gigantesque faites de plusieurs corps qui tranchaient d'un rire dément tout ce qui tombait sur son bras droit, celui-ci n'étant rien d'autre qu'une lame de scie circulaire meurtrière! Le chirurgien eut la judicieuse idée de s'en éloigner au maximum en parvenant à tuer des créatures à quatres pattes comprenant trois horribles têtes sécables en une immense bouche couverte de crocs pointus. Ces saletés avaient presque faillit lui manger la main tant elles étaient rapides et hargneuses! Fort heureusement, la chance fut du côté du blond et il put les tuer les unes après les autres avec un minimum de bruit.

Bien que cette aventure lui procura une petite victoire, le grand blond se sentit rapidement épuisé, il n'avait plus de condition physique après avoir passé trois longues années dans un lit avec repos forcé. En continuant d'avancer, il tomba sur une cabane abandonnée qui allait sans doute lui offrir un peu de repos. Mais à peine approcha t-il de la zone qu'un violent frisson se manifesta dans son dos alors que le reste de son corps fut parcouru de violentes petites piques électriques : s'il avait encore eut des poils sur sa peau, ce seraient sans doute eux qui se dresseraient pour l'avertir du danger. Instinctivement et malgré la fatigue, il n'entra pas. En s'étant approché, la zone était devenue de plus en plus froide, un peu de la même façon que lorsque l'on va rencontrer un fantôme ou subir une manifestation de celle-ci.

A bout de force, il se résigna donc à poursuivre ses recherches en n'osant plus s'approcher de la moindre maison par sécurité. Seuls les buissons étaient ses alliés.

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'une des extrémités de la ville délimitées par un précipice sans fin, Ruvik dût prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas craquer alors qu'il avait les nerfs à vif : il devait faire demi-tour, l'endroit ne comprenant rien de sécuritaire ou d'utile pour s'armer.

Dire qu'il devait être ici depuis des heures, sans avoir croisé le moindre miroir pour l'aider !

Après la colère vint la fatigue, et après la fatigue la tristesse puis le désespoir. Était-il condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans un monde apocalyptique dont il n'avait rien demandé ? A peine eut-il le temps de s'apitoyer que la fatalité vint lui rendre visite :

-Vraiment mon garçon, tu es incroyablement mauvais sur cette partie partie de cache-cache!

Ruvik fit un pas de côté au bon moment en évitant le nouveau poignard de l'homme à la mèche brune. Celui-ci prit ses distances, le sourire figé à ses lèvres. Il semblait d'humeur joueuse en ce qui concerne le grand blond.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres… Tu semble connaître la beauté à travers les corps, à travers la mort, tout comme moi ! Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, _dit-il en ouvrant en croix ses bras pour montrer sa bonne foi,_ je pense même que nous pourrions devenir ami… jeune noyau de Beacon! Tu es un peu la genèse de tous les STEM quand on y réfléchit… Tu es l'originel!

Ruvik ouvrit de grand yeux à ces mots, se figeant un instant avant de serrer avec force le manche de sa lame toujours prête à servir.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça?!... Et...Pourquoi parles-tu de plusieurs noyaux ?

 _ **Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait d'autres personnes en dehors de moi et Lily qui ont pu subir ça? Non… C'est impossible…**_

Stephano haussa les épaules, comme peu intéressé par le sujet qu'il avait lancé pour avoir l'attention de son éventuel futur acolyte :

-S'il y a bien eut un deuxième STEM, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait pas eut d'autres… Et pour ton identité et bien… Tu dois te douter de la manière dont j'ai pu le savoir non ? _Dit-il avec son sourire figé._ Après tout, j'existe uniquement grâce à elle… et grâce à ses peurs succulentes. D'ailleurs, je compte bien réaliser mon oeuvre ultime en exterminant l'homme qui m'a tué : Sebastian.

Il regarda un instant Ruvik qui était sur le point de lui répondre en fronçant les sourcils, Stephano le coupant de suite:

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas m'en prendre à lui directement… il est des fleurs que l'on protège et qui sont nos plus grandes faiblesses…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ruvik pour perdre son sang froid :

-Pourriture ! Tu comptes tuer sa fille pour le toucher lui !

-Précisément… _répondit l'artiste en téléportant brutalement le jeune homme dans la première demeure où ils étaient apparus, la pièce étant rempli de photos et de différents objets malsains exposés,_ bien sûr je prendrais mon temps… la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il commença à déambuler dans la salle avant de reposer ses yeux clair sur sa cible qui prenait soin de chercher le moindre adversaire surprise. Amusé, l'artiste le laissa faire en continuant sa tirade :

-Au vu de votre relation que j'ai pu constater tout à l'heure, tu vas me servir d'hors d'oeuvre pour assaisonner le plat principal ! Tu seras donc la toile et elle l'apothéose de ma vengeance!

-Foutaises _, interrompit Ruvik à présent agacé d'entendre de telles inepties._ Tu n'es qu'un pseudo artiste autoproclamé qui justifie ses actes par l'art alors que… tout ce que tu fais n'est que du pur gâchis !

Le grand brûlé ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de parler, sa haine appuyant chacun de ses mots sur un ton de mépris afin d'humilier son ennemi, la parole étant tout ce qui lui reste au vu de la situation dramatique dans lequel il était :

-Me comparer à toi est une vaste plaisanterie, mes recherchesà Beacon avaient au moins le mérité de servir à quelque chose, ils avaient un sens bien plus utile que tes "oeuvres"!

Stephano l'écouta sans l'interrompre, son sourire figé en coin se transformant en éclat de rire diabolique alors que Ruvik fulminait : Ce type prétentieux ne semblait pas prendre en compte ses paroles! Le chirurgien s'en mordit les lèvres.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se jeter sur lui, mais mon dieu, l'envie de le tailler en pièce était là, au plus profond de ses tripes qui lui hurlaient de faire quelques chose pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute!

En temps normal, Ruvik se moquerait de ce qui pourrait advenir d'autrui, mais tout ce qui touchait à Sebastian le touchait lui personnellement. Et encore plus cette toute petite tête de mule brune aux yeux azur qui était un génie en devenir ! Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle, et pourtant elle avait su se frayer une place dans son coeur.

Alors que le blond hésitait encore sur ce qu'il devait faire pour se sortir de là, il remarqua que quelque chose avait bougé dans l'ombre de Stephano, ce dernier ayant conservé sa place au centre de la pièce :

-Je voudrais te faire une petite présentation, _déclara t-il en voyant que Ruvik avait sentit le danger_...je suis sûr que tu en as déjà entendu parler, _un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres alors que l'ombre immense sortie de sa cachette pour prendre les traits d'une créature hybride improbable : mi-humaine en ballerine, mi appareil-photo._ **Voici ma magnifique Obscura!**

Abasourdi par la taille de cette chose à affronter avec un si petit couteau en main, Ruvik eut juste le temps d'entendre un rire inhumain s'échapper de ce qu'il pensait être sa tête alors qu'un flash l'éblouit à nouveau pour le paralyser.

-Je vous laisse discuter entre vous, je dois m'occuper d'un colis autrement plus important… Ce fut un plaisir M. Ruvik Victoriano!

L'artiste disparu brutalement alors que l'Obscura se jeta sur lui sans lui laisser la moindre chance de survie. La sentant approcher sans rien pouvoir faire, Ruvik ferma les yeux, le seul mouvement au niveau de ses paupières lui étant permit.

Dire qu'il venait de se faire avoir deux fois par la même ruse, quel imbécile ! Il allait mourir là, seul, dans un monde qui n'était même pas le sien, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'attendre… Quelle fin pitoyable! Quelle tombé de rideau ridicule !

 _ **Seb…**_

Tout leur vécu lui revint en mémoire, leur rire, leur colère, les larmes du brun, cette fois où il tomba dans le ravin, la scène dans l'ascenseur, leur première fois… leur première rencontre.

Dire que tout allait se terminer alors qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps de goûter à son identité retrouvée, à une vie heureuse et paisible avec lui…

 _ **Seb…**_

Ce prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors que les pas de la danseuse étaient à quelques centimètres de lui en préparant son attaque décisive.

 _ **Seb…**_

 _ **Seb..**_

 _ **Seb!**_

 _ **SEB!**_

 _ **SEB!**_

Un énorme bruit déchira les tympan du scientifique qui vit sa fin venir dans le noir. Un long silence s'ensuivant.

Puis plus rien.

…

Il serra son poing en attendant anxieusement la suite, jusqu'à comprendre que son corps pouvait à nouveau bouger…

 **Était-il donc encore en vie?**

Ruvik ouvrit les yeux, comprenant que quelque chose venait de se passer. En relevant la tête, son souffle se stoppa net, seules ses lèvres parvenant à murmurer quelque chose :

-Impossible…

 **Laura,** ou plutôt sa forme déformée venait de le protéger à l'aide de ses long bras difformes ! Elle venait de stopper l'Obscura sans doute aussi surprise que Ruvik qui venait d'être capturée par ses longues griffes accérées! L'appareil ne put rien faire d'autre que subir l'étreinte de plus en plus forte de la créature aux longs cheveux bruns. Cette dernière usa de toute sa force pour aplatir son adversaire contre le mur le plus proche, le geste réduisant en mille morceaux la création de Stephano. Enragée, la chose brune aux multiples mains écrasa sans merci les restes de carcasses de l'Obscura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, Ruvik ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que voir ce spectacle, hébété.

Quand elle eut finit, sa sauveuse se tourna en direction de Ruvik, sans esquisser le moindre geste qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour lui. Ils se regardèrent en silence, alors que la créature aux allures d'arachnides s'estompa progressivement, le scientifique parvenant alors à hurler face à cette nouvelle perte :

 **-LAURA!**

Mais la créature ne fit que se transformer pour revêtir les traits de Laura, la vraie, celle des souvenirs du blond avec sa longue robe rouge ! La jeune femme était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs, et adressa un dernier sourire chaleureux à son frère avant de partir en un nuage de poussières en laissant le jeune blond seul dans cette pièce sombre mais hors de danger.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Ruvik n'eut pas le coeur brisé, bien au contraire : une énergie nouvelle venait de lui être insufflée : **l'espoir.**

-Merci.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Ruvik se sentait à présent à nouveau capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs enfin débridés. Il était de nouveau fort et proche du statut de dieu que lui avait inspiré Beacon.

 **Un dieu à présent bienveillant certes, mais également vengeur.**

Et il comptait bien affronter tout ce qui se mettrait sur sa route en n'oubliant certainement pas de faire subir son courroux à cet espèce de photographe raté.

Un sourire sadique se dessina alors sur ses lèvres :

 **Plus rien ne pourrait lui barrer la route à présent.**

 _Piouh! Ce chapitre était tellement long et intense que je me suis reprise à deux fois pour le rédiger et le corriger ! L'histoire avance, j'ignore encore dans quel sens xd._

 _Je tenais vraiment à faire une scène de combat entre les deux créations de Stephano et de Ruvik : Obscura et Laura en mode créature! J'espère avoir pu dépeindre la côté poétique des retrouvailles avec sa soeur..._

 _J'ai aussi fait un petit clin d'oeil à Bob Lennon pour ceux qui connaissent, à vous de le trouver^^_

 _A très vite ! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Ruvik et sa toute puissance meurtrière était de retour! Il sortit de l'immense manoir en expulsant bon nombre de hantés vers la sortie, ses pouvoirs l'aidant à les infecter pour qu'ils obéissent à ses propres désir.

Cependant, à peine mit-il un pied dehors que la créature aux cheveux brun et au bras en scie l'attaqua en fonçant sur lui… Il n'en fut pas plus au Gardien de l'ancien STEM pour intervenir en une seconde avec son marteau afin de défendre son maître, la force brute répondant à la violence sanguinaire ! Même le Sadique avec sa tronçonneuse put se faire plaisir en découpant toutes les Furies qui se jetaient sur le scientifique.

Fatigué et impatient, Ruvik fit ensuite apparaître son fidèle chien Sentinelle qui servit de monture de déplacement en dévorant tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près de son créateur.

Même après quelques heures de recherches, la quête d'un miroir dans son monde déboucha sur un échec total, même dans les bâtiment.

Ruvik leva le nez au ciel au regardant longuement la ville flottante juste au-dessus de lui, peut-être que c'est là-bas qu'il devait se rendre ? Pourtant aucun mécanisme visible ne semblait lui permettre de réaliser cette exploit qui faisait fi de la gravité.

 _ **-S'il n'y a pas de moyen visible alors… ça veut sans doute dire qu'il faut regarder au-delà…**_

Le chirurgien en chemise blanche baissa alors la tête en direction des sous-terrain, un sourire s'arrachant alors de ses lèvres :

-Comme au bon vieux temps…

En descendant dans les souterrains qui grouillaient d'ennemis, le grand blond put avoir un début de satisfaction en se trouvant face à un ordinateur qui semblait servir de passerelle sur un autre niveau de la ville : il y avait donc bien une astuce à trouver.

Intrigué, le scientifique navigua dans une sorte de dimension parallèle entièrement noire qui reflétait des arbres, sans doute à l'effigie du logo d'UNION. En avançant, il vit quelque chose qui le força à s'arrêter brusquement : **la demeure des Castellanos!**

Lily devait forcément être à l'origine de cette illusion! A défaut du miroir, c'était la seule zone de sécurité où ne devait pas se rendre Stephano vu qu'elle servait de transition virtuelle.

-LILY!

En ouvrant la porte, Ruvik se stoppa en découvrant non seulement la jeune fille, mais aussi Sebastian et… Myra, le trio étant en train de manger comme si de rien n'était. Sursautant d'un coup à l'ouverture, le visage de l'enfant s'illumina en reconnaissant le visiteur qu'elle enlaça en bondissant hors de sa chaise:

-RURU!

-Qu'est-ce que…? Lily! _s'exclama-t-il en se détachant d'elle pour attraper ses épaules,_...je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ç...hmpf! Laisse tomber! ...Tu vas bien ? Stephano t'as fais du mal?

- **Il ne lui fera jamais du mal Ruvik,** _répondit avec douceur Myra qui lui tira une chaise afin qu'il s'assoit à leur table,_ **je ne le permettrai pas.**

-Viens, _ajouta le grand brun déjà en train de se servir, il semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans._ Myra a encore préparé à manger pour cent !

-Comme si cela te gênait, répondit-elle en posant doucement une main à sa taille, faussement outrée.

L'atmosphère était au rire, à la douceur, à l'amour… Ruvik regarda longuement cette scène apaisante avant de revenir sur la jeune fille. Un regard légèrement triste apparut dans les yeux ambré du scientifique, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Malgré tout, la laisser dans ce monde imaginaire trop longtemps ne lui offrait qu'une protection très temporaire.

-Lily, _commença t-il sur un ton que effraya la petite qui eut peur de la suite de sa phrase,_ il faut que…

- **NON!** _Hurla-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles alors que Myra et Sebastian s'étaient immobilisés, comme s'ils n'avaient été qu'une simple photo 3D,_ **JE VEUX PAS! NE DIS RIEN!**

-Lily…

 **-JE VEUX PAS PERDRE MAMAN!** _Cria-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient toute seule dans la panique._

Aussi jeune qu'elle puisse être, elle avait déjà comprit que toute cette mascarade n'était dans un rêve recouvert de paillettes pour l'émerveiller. Mais en restant ici, elle pouvait faire revivre ce doux bonheur familial perdu il y a des années.

Voilà pourquoi elle faisait des cauchemar à répétition… UNION l'avait profondément traumatisé mais au-delà de ça, un processus psychologique plus intérieur ne s'était pas généré après qu'ils soient sortis du STEM : **le deuil.**

Ruvik en était passé par là lui aussi, et devoir lui imposer une réalité qu'il mit plus de vingt ans à accepter lui faisait mal. Depuis quand était-il capable de ressentir autant d'empathie pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sebastian ? En prenant une grosse inspiration, le jeune homme attrapa les fins poignets de la jeune enfant qui se débattait encore.

Ne trouvant pas de solution pour la calmer, le cerveau de Ruvik décida pour une fois d'arrêter de réfléchir et de laisser parler son instinct : Il enlaça donc la fillette qui, tenta vainement de se sortir de ce carcan de douceur plein de compassion avant de comprendre que c'était fini.

 **Définitivement fini.**

Ruvik vit alors le couple assis à table partir en poussière, Myra adressant au scientifique un sourire doux qui semblait dire " _S'il te plaît, veilles sur elle, veilles bien sur ma fille"_ avant de disparaître avec le reste de la maison, le duo se retrouvant dans le noir le plus total tout en pouvant étrangement se voir réciproquement.

La petite brune hurla en noyant ses cris et ses larmes dans le torse du blond qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la serrer plus fort. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, c'était inutile.

[...]

-Tu penses pouvoir nous sortir de là? _Demanda le chirurgien alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis leur retrouvaille._

Ruvik avait patiemment attendu que la jeune fille s'époumone et verse ses dernières larmes avant de reprendre la route.

-Pas ici, _dit-elle avec la voix un peu pateuse,_ mais peut-être que l'on pourra traverser le miroir là où il y avait ma maison dans la neige ?

Ruvik la regarda un instant à cette réponse, ses neurones se remettant à travailler à toute vitesse en repensant au récit de Sebastian et à celui de Kidman sur UNION :

Lily n'avait passé qu'un seul miroir avec Sebastian, voilà pourquoi le scientifique n'avait pas pu trouver les autres! C'était le grand brun qui générait ces issues de secours, pas sa fille!

Mais peut-être que leur seul passage commun existait toujours ? C'était une possibilité à exploiter... De plus, Myra avait su intervenir sur l'organisation depuis cette zone donc si Lily pouvait les ramener, ce serait sans doute à partir de ce lieu enneigé qu'ils arriveraient à trouver une solution pour rentrer.

Il plissa alors les yeux en répondant à la jeune fille qui le regardait faire, sans mot dire :

-Effectivement tu as raison… par contre il n'y avait pas de neige depuis la zone d'où je viens, ce sera donc de l'autre côté qu'il nous faudra passer…

Le duo prit donc la route vers un territoire inconnu, les ennemis se bousculant pour s'en prendre à la petit alors que les hantés contrôlés par Ruvik faisaient le ménage tout autour d'eux pour que personne ne les approche à moins de cinq-cent mètre.

En avançant, un geste étrange s'était effectué de la part de la jeune fille, un geste qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis Laura : **sa main chaude placée dans la sienne.**

Au début, cela perturba beaucoup le scientifique qui hésita à s'en défaire, cette manière de créer un lien avec lui s'étant fait naturellement pour elle mais pas lui. C'était comme si elle remettait sa vie entre le creux de ses mains pourtant maculées de sang, comme si elle lui faisait confiance alors qu'elle avait su dont ne sait quelle manière qu'il était un tueur en série sanguinaire. Sebastian, Myra, Kidman, Leslie et maintenant Lily… Comment arrivaient-ils à à croire en lui après tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait endurer pour la plupart?

Son regard balaya l'horizon où diverses créatures s'en prenaient à d'autres en feu avant d'interroger la gamine :

-Dis-moi… comment as-tu appris pour…moi? Pour Beacon...

La petite pressa plus fort la main du jeune homme à la question, regardant droit devant elle en ignorant les morts et les gémissements plaintifs des créatures avant de répondre :

-Après l'incendie on ne m'a pas fait entrer tout de suite dans UNION, on m'a "préparé à l'intégration" en me disant que papa était mort…

Tout en continuant de parler, Ruvik vit le décor changer, ce dernier se retrouvant dans un souvenir présentant une chambre où se trouvait Kidman et la Lily de cette époque.

Les deux demoiselles semblaient rire et passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour July lui caresse une joue avec tendresse avant de dire :

-Je ferais tout pour qu'UNION ne soit pas une seconde affaire Beacon…

-Beacon…? C'est quoi July ?

A cette question, Kidman devint très pâle en réalisant son erreur:

-Pardon Lily! _Dit-elle le regard effrayé en prenant le poignet de la jeune fille,_ oublis! Oublis ce que je viens de dire d'accord?

-Aïe! July, tu me fais mal! _répondit la petite en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, son amie n'ayant jamais paniqué de la sorte avec elle._

La jeune femme relâcha alors sa prise en essayant de reprendre le contrôle, elle prit Lily dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille :

-Je suis désolée Lily je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Tu veux bien me promettre de ne jamais parler de ce mot? C'est vraiment très important…

Un long silence s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que la femme à la veste en cuir obtienne une réponse rassurante :

-Je te le promets July, j'ai déjà oublié!

Kidman soupira de soulagement, le souvenir s'arrêtant sous leur échange de regard complice alors que Ruvik revint à sa réalité présente, le petite lui tenant toujours la main en s'expliquant sans avoir conscience de générer ces réminiscences :

-Je l'avais promis, _reprit-elle,_ et je n'ai jamais rien dit. Cependant…

Le scientifique se trouva à nouveau dans un souvenir, bien différent.

Il était à présent dans UNION, avec Lily qui fuyait Stephano dans une sorte d'entrepôt. La porte fermée, elle passa sous un petit conduit qui lui permit de traverser l'autre pièce. Se croyant en sécurité, la porte qu'elle venait de contourner reçut de dangereux coups dont l'intensité se voulait croissante : Stephano était sur le point de la récupérer d'une seconde à l'autre ! Dans l'urgence, elle eut assez d'intelligence pour grimper sur les étagères d'un meuble en métal qui lui permit d'accéder à un ouvrant vitré.

Une fois sortie, l'air extérieur caressa ses cheveux un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route.

-Est-ce que… c'est en train devenir comme cette fameuse affaire Beacon dont parlait July ? _Se demanda-t-elle, en sueur._

A cette question, une voix grave à la fois profonde et douce intervient dans sa tête :

 _ **Beacon ?**_

-?!

 _ **Intéressant que tu énonce ce mot en ignorant ce qu'il signifie…**_

La jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda autour d'elle : la rue où elle se trouvait disparut soudainement pour devenir un lieu entièrement noir, les craintes de Lily s'amplifiant alors qu'elle ignorait l'origine de cette voix qu'elle savait dangereuse.

 _ **Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?**_

-Qu…

La petite ne put en dire plus, visionnant alors le cauchemar de Beacon pour de vrai depuis le début de la création de l'hôpital. Ce qui aurait dû prendre des jours de visionnages furent ancrés dans la mémoire de la jeune fille en quelques minutes, celle-ci subissant différentes visions d'horreurs et de torture sans pouvoir bouger. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur ses joues pâles en voyant son père finir prisonnier des tourments de Ruvik.

Lorsque les visions cessèrent, la demoiselle fut de retour dans cette immense pièce noire, dénuée de toute vie.

 **C'est à ce moment que l'homme de couleur fit son apparition :**

-Même si l'on pourrait le croire, UNION n'a rien à voir avec cet échec expérimental qu'est le STEM. Je suis justement ici pour éviter ça, car je compte dépouiller les humains de toute réflexions inutiles qui peuvent encombrer leur vie. Grâce à ton aide, je vais purger la race humaine de toutes ses souillures…

Son regard froid descendit vers la petite qui ne bougeait plus, même ses larmes avaient cessés. Il se pencha à son niveau à l'aide de sa canne, et tendit la main vers elle pour l'attraper :

-Viens avec moi, je vais te protéger…

-NON! ALLEZ-VOUS EN! _Hurla-t-elle déchirant les ténèbres pour retourner dans la ville d'UNION en courrant._

Le père Théodore qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une vision venait d'être pulvérisé par la simple volonté de la fillette.

[...]

De retour dans le présent, Ruvik regarda la jeune fille qui continuait d'avancer.

-Dans ce cas je ne comprends pas quelque chose : pourquoi n'avais-tu pas peur de moi quand tu m'as rencontré pour la première fois dans Mobius ? Tu ne me regardais pas comme un monstre…

 **-Parce que tu n'es pas un monstre** , _répondit Lily avant de tourner ses yeux azur sur le jeune homme, ces mots se gravant dans le coeur du scientifique qui resta impassible._ Et puis quand j'ai croisé maman dans UNION, elle m'a parlé de toi…

-De moi?

-Oui. Elle m'a dit de te faire confiance si je croisais un homme au visage et au corps brûlé. _Un sourire en coin se dévoila sur son visage enfantin en regardant avec insistance Ruvik, il n'était pas difficile de deviner de qui elle parlait._ Même si tu as réussi à quitter le STEM avec le corps de Leslie, j'étais sûre que c'était toi qu'elle parl…? Mais? Ruru… Tu pleures?

-!

En effet, le chirurgien venait de verser inconsciemment des larmes en conservant son visage dénué d'expression. Il avait également serré son poing libre à s'en faire saigner, ce dernier ne s'en étant pas non plus rendu compte alors que Lily s'inquiétait pour lui.

Cette histoire venait de le bouleverser bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre:

Mobius avait violé l'enfance de la jeune fille et sa liberté, le "père" Théodore son innocence.

Contrairement à lui, la fillette avait une famille aimante, des personnes qui vivaient pour elle et la choyait. Ruvik et Lily n'avaient donc rien à voir ensemble, pourtant le destin avait voulu leur faire subir la même souffrance sans distinction bien que le vice avait poussé encore plus loin la sanité de la jeune fille en essayant d'atteindre ses limites.

Et pourtant même brisée, son instinct tout comme son intelligence lui avait permit de ne pas tomber dans le piège du religieux ni de se laisser aller aux lamentations pour fuir tout le monde, cela incluant son père qu'elle croyait mort. UNION était un poison, un virus tellement violent qui avait pu transformer Myra, comment cet enfant avait-elle pu rester elle-même face à un enfer pareil ?

En analysant la situation, Ruvik conclut que cette petite lui était supérieure sans vraiment pouvoir décrire sur quoi. Sa gestion d'un monde artificiel, de ses émotions ou de son humanité?

Peu importe. Alors qu'elle épongeait le sang sur la main du jeune homme avec sa manche, le scientifique la souleva pour la mettre face à lui, son regard plongeant dans celui de la jeune fille, surprise :

-Ruru...? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Est-ce que Myra et Sebastian sont au courant de ce que tu sais sur Beacon?

Après un moment de silence, Lily attrapa le bras du chirurgien d'un coup en paniquant alors ses petites jambes flottaient dans le vide :

-Non! Surtout pas! Tu as bien vu comment maman a réagit ici rien que pour me sauver non? Si elle avait su ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait fait… Et papa ne s'en serait pas remis non plus! Je veux pas qu'il soit encore plus malheureux alors qu'il était tout seul si longtemps… Promets-moi de rien dire! S'il te plaît!

 **Cette gamine était incroyable aux yeux de Ruvik.**

Elle arrivait encore à penser aux autres après tout ça... Lui qui s'était tourné sur ses uniques pulsions morbides à en devenir un monstre, elle était tout simplement restée elle-même alors qu'on lui avait tout prit.

La demoiselle paniquée de sa non-réaction serra plus fort le bras du grand blond en priant qu'il l'a comprenne alors qu'il déposa silencieusement ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille, un petit sourire doux se dessinant chez lui en même temps qu'il l'a reposait au sol :

 **-Je te le promets Lily,** _déclara-il en posant sa main brûlée sur la tête brune alors qu'il tourna son corps en direction d'une ruelle sombre._ **Et je te protègerais…de tes cauchemars.**

Un flash puis des applaudissements se firent alors entendre dans la direction que regardait Ruvik, la tension montant soudainement d'un cran tandis qu'une voix familière se manifesta en s'approchant :

-Quel magnifique tableau que vous m'avez offert! Heureusement que j'avais mon appareil pour immortaliser ça, ou au moins l'enfant...

La petite Lily fut donc figée à son tour puis vit d'un coup des fils barbelés se dresser de toutes parts autour d'elle. L'instant d'après, elle se fit enfermer dans une sorte de cage épineuse, les ronces n'étant cependant présentes que sur la surface extérieure.

Perdue et effrayée, la demoiselle entendit le scientifique l'avertir :

-Ce à quoi tu vas assister ne vas pas être facile à regarder, mais il le faut. Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais tu ne dois pas détourner les yeux de ce qui va suivre d'accord? **Je vais tuer tous tes tourments un à un et tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de les craindre.**

Face à la détermination du jeune homme qui n'avait pas cessé de fixer la zone d'ombre où sortit Stephano, Lily ne put qu'approuver en silence, son coeur décélérant en se sentant rassurée par la déclaration de cet homme qui était bien plus qu'un ami, mais un membre de sa famille à part entière.

L'homme aux yeux ambrés avança donc en direction de son ennemi avec un calme faussement simulé : **il allait payer, lui et Théodore.**

 **Il les tuerait jusqu'à ce que leur corps ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas de cendre et que vengeance soit faite jusqu'à entière satisfaction!**

 _[Encore un long chapitre (5h de rédac lol), mais que je pense nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire. Je voulais vraiment qu'une discussion Ruvik/Lily se fasse et qu'ils se rapprochent car ils ont vraiment beaucoup en commun... Je compte d'ailleurs encore les rapprocher dans le chapitre suivant^^ J'avais aussi dans l'idée de valoriser Lily qui n'a pas été beaucoup mise en avant dans le jeu, mais en y réfléchissant bien je pense qu'elle est hyper badass pour avoir survécut à tous ça et être encore capable de rigoler avec son père une fois dehors xd! Le combat final avec Stephano va se mettre en place alors que j'ai empiré le portrait de Théodore... J'ignore encore comment je vais rédiger tout ça, mais au moins je pense qu'il me reste au moins 5 chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire, j'espère que ceux ou celles qui ont lu jusqu'ici ne se sont pas lassé(e)s de cette aventure!^^ Merci encore aux reviews et à vos visites! A très vite ;)]_


	12. Chapter 12

Le combat des deux plus dangereux psychopathes compulsifs de l'histoire commença. Armé pour Stephano de ses poignards et Ruvik de ses ronces, le duo guerroya pendant près d'une heure sans interruptions. Le tandem avaient les mêms facultés de déplacement, ce qui annulait la moindre possibilité de fuite pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 **Tout se jouerait donc lors de ce combat.**

L'artiste testait les limites du blond en visant régulièrement Lily qui était toujours protégée par les barbelés mais également toujours paralysée.

Des hantés furent attirés par les bruits et tentèrent plus d'une fois d'attaquer la jeune fille en vain : Le Gardien et le chien Sentinelle s'occupant de nettoyer la zone pour que personne ne touche à la cage de ronces.

Tous les bâtiments autour d'eux tombaient les uns après les autres tellement la violence des attaques étaient puissantes.

Obscura vaincue, l'homme au sourire de chat ne pouvait plus la générer et devait se contenter de ses lames tandis que Ruvik, enragé, voulait à tout prix l'anéantir sans utiliser ses invocations, ces dernières puisaient beaucoup dans sa concentration déjà rivée sur son adversaire très rapide.

Tout deux essouflés, Stephano sentit que les choses pourraient tourner à son désavantage s'il ne faisait rien : Ruvik était insensible à ses flashs et avait une très bonne maitrise de ses pouvoirs, plus que lui. Même s'il était meilleur que le scientifique au corps à corps et à l'endurance, il lui était impossible de l'approcher sans risquer une attaque de barbelés soudaine…

L'ancien militaire de guerre prit alors la pause avant de déclarer :

-Je crois qu'il nous faut une autre personne pour jeter un oeil nouveau à cette situation !

Ruvik sentit d'un coup le sol trembler violemment alors qu'un gigantesque globe oculaire apparut derrière eux, la zone se teintant de rouge alors que Ruvik et Lily se firent encerclés par les immenses tentacules de la créature.

A cette vue, le blond haussa un sourcil :

-Tu oses appeler ça une personne?

La chose tenta d'attraper le scientifique qui répondait aux multiples attaques de la créature par des ronces de métal. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, un petit déséquilibre lors d'une téléportation lui fit perdre une seconde d'attention fatidique: la créature l'attrapa solidement en lui brisant les côtes!

Du sang sortit de la bouche du grand blond tandis que Stefano éclatait de rire à sa victoire en s'approchant joyeusement :

-Nous aurions tellement pu faire de grandes choses ensemble…

Il se positionna ensuite face au chirurgien blessé qui le défiait du regard. A cet échange, l'homme à la tenue vestimentaire douteuse l'inspecta quelques secondes avant de lui attraper le menton. Contre toute attente, il ouvrit doucement ses lèvres pour lécher le sang qui maculait la peau pâle de sa proie piégée. L'instant d'après, la langue du bohème s'inserra de force dans la bouche du scientifique qu'il suçota goulument. Un petit filet de bave se forma ensuite entre le duo lorsque Stephano, satisfait, se détacha de lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Dégoûté, Ruvik ne put rien faire d'autre que subir un tel affront en foudroyant du regard son adversaire qui passa sa langue entre ses lèvres humides :

-Tu vas devenir mon art Ruben! Je te promet de faire de toi l'une de mes plus belles créations!

Il retira un de ses gants noirs avec ses dents pour poser sa main chaude sous le pantalon noir un peu trop grand du scientifique qui grogna de déplaisir à ce contact.

L'homme à la mèche brune se sentit incroyablement fort et dominant à cet instant, et il se pencha vers l'oreille de Ruvik pour lui susurrer :

-Et si on montrait à la merdeuse comment on devient adulte?

A ces mots, Stephano ouvrit de grand yeux surpris en regardant le blond qui le tuait du regard, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de rage bien qu'un énorme sourire sadique se dessina la seconde d'après : un second Ruvik venait de poignarder Stephano par derrière tandis que le Ruvik jusqu'à présent accroché par la tentacule du monstre n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion qui s'évanouit en même temps que la créature de l'artiste. Ce dernier tomba à genoux alors que le scientifique récupérait le poignard ensanglanté :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, espèce de fumier !

Le chirurgien, qui venait de parler comme son détective favori, agrippa sans ménagement la tête de sa future victime et lui planta de nombreux coups de couteau dans le corps, le sang jaillissant de toute part sur le sol ainsi que sur les vêtements de Ruvik :

-Ca c'est pour m'avoir appelé Ruben…l'autre, c'est pour le baiser...celui là pour m'avoir touché… celui-ci pour Sebastian...lui pour toutes tes autres victimes…et enfin…

Il tira encore plus la tête du photographe en arrière pour dévoiler son maigre cou à moitié caché par son foulard rouge. Le couteau maculé de sang plongea dans le tissu et trancha profondément la gorge en formant un lent et long sourire mortel d'un côté à un autre. Stephano subit son exécution dans la pire des souffrances avant de s'effondrer une seconde fois au sol. Il n'arrivait même plus à gémir.

Plusieurs soubresauts secouèrent son corps en regardant Ruvik puis son appareil photo tombé à proximité. Dans un énorme effort, l'artiste tendit son bras dans cette direction pour la récupérer, sa main touchant l'appareil après plusieurs tentatives. Un espoir se dessina pour le brun à l'agonie alors qu'une énorme liane de ronces explosèrent l'objet et ses doigts avec. Hurlant atrocement sous la douleur, Ruvik ne put se contenir plus et usa à nouveau de ses épines artificielles pour l'achever définitivement.

Le jeune blond indemne regarda le sang couler jusqu'à ses pieds. Les images de ses victimes revenant à nouveau le hanter. _**Pas maintenant!**_

Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la scène alors qu'il libéra enfin Lily de sa prison, cette dernière pouvant se mouvoir à nouveau.

-RURU! Tu n'as rien?!

Elle courut dans sa direction et remarqua qu'il était figé sur le cadavre de l'artiste. Hésitante, elle attrapa sa manche pour le tirer de sa torpeur:

-Viens Ruru, on doit y aller… vite…

Rien à faire, Ruvik ne réagit pas à ses supplications, le jeune homme commençant même à murmurer :

-Tous ce sang… je ne sais même plus combien de personnes j'ai tué…

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il croisa ses bras en posant ses mains au niveau de ses épaules en s'accroupissant…

 **-Je les entends qui m'appellent! Ils hurlent, ils hurlent sans s'arrêter!**

UNION semblait être en train de le rendre fou, son influence étant bien plus violente que dans le STEM.

Dans son monde à lui, toutes les folies les plus morbides étaient acceptées puisque son univers factice fonctionnait avec la loi du plus fort.

A l'inverse, la société du monde réel imposait une toute autre règle : la légalité et l'autosatisfaction. Peu importe si c'était hypocrite, il fallait se persuader que notre existence était utile à autrui et il fallait utiliser son existence pour la dédier à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est même dans cette logique que Ruvik se lia à Sebastian en apprenant à connaître les subtilités sociales et à éprouver des sentiments amoureux longtemps oubliés.

A UNION, on aurait dit que la folie, la réalité, la sanité, le malsain, le beau, le laid, l'équilibre et le déséquilibre avaient fusionnés en une seule entité sans que cela crée le moindre chaos existentiel. Lily avait donc su parfaitement doser tous les sentiments extrêmes de l'homme sans le moindre problème alors que le lourd fardeau des meurtres du scientifique revenait au galop pour le hanter alors qu'il pouvait les ignorer jusqu'à présent.

Il devait non seulement ressentir le poids de ses exécutions, mais aussi reconnaître que tout ce qu'il avait commis avaient été réalisés en tant que crimes et non comme expérimentations nécessaires à ses recherches. En soit, il avait passé sa vie à tolérer la mort en se cachant derrière des excuses scientifiques et à présent on l'obligeait à arrêter de percevoir l'existence comme un simple sujet de recherches!

Cela lui était impossible, irrecevable et son cerveau torturé finirait forcément par fondre sous le poids de ces sentiments accusateurs toujours plus nombreux!

Le meurtrier de Beacon commença à se passer les mains sur les oreilles en griffant cette zone à sang alors qu'il continuait d'entendre les plaintes incessantes de ses anciennes victimes:

 **-Ils hurlent… ils veulent me garder, m'emmener avec eux… Maman...Papa…même toi Laura…**

Un énorme cerceau de feu entoura soudainement le jeune blond qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il se passait :

Lily continua d'appeler son coéquipier prit dans une sorte de piège mental dont elle était certaine de l'origine.

En se retournant, ses craintes furent fondées alors que père Théodore arrivait avec son armée de pyromanes masqué.

-Je te promets de le libérer si tu acceptes de te joindre et de te plier à moi… Ensemble, on peut encore sauver le monde…

-"Sauver"? _Dit-elle en se mettant devant Ruvik, comme pour le protéger à l'aide de son petit corps._

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter sur lui dans l'immédiat car il devait combattre ses propres démons que lui infligeait le religieux.

-C'est vous qui avez tout détruit! C'est vous qui avez tué Maman et les autres en les trahissant! **VOUS PENSEZ ÊTRE DIEU ALORS QUE VOUS N'ÊTES PERSONNE!**

En s'énervant, la jeune fille généra une sorte de liquide blanc à la fois pâteux et solide, plusieurs morceaux se combinant pour former un tas de plus en plus gros entre elle et l'homme à la canne qui comprit ce qu'il se passait : Lily était en train d'invoquer sa mère lorsqu'elle était sous forme de monstre humanoïde ! La statue blanche commença à se mouvoir et à executer tous les hantés autour de Théodore, déjà bien épuisé à générer sa manipulation mentale envers Ruvik. Il transpira de plus en plus en voyant la résistance de la jeune fille :

-Écoutes-moi Lily...

- **VOUS ÊTES RIEN! PAS MÊME HUMAIN!** _Coupa-t-elle alors que la fausse Myra commençait déjà à s'en prendre à l'homme de couleur avec sa glace._

Théodore para donc par les flammes en essayant d'esquiver les diverses attaques de la fausse mère. Cette dernière accéléra le rythme et parvint peu à peu à le blesser avec ses bras en forme de stalactites.

Lily n'écoutait rien des explications du religieux qui se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Il se résigna alors à fuir loin d'ici quand soudain le décor autour d'eux disparut brutalement pour ne laisser place qu'aux ténèbres : Lily contrôlait enfin ce monde dans ses moindres recoins en ne lui laissant plus aucune issue de secours.

-Je ne te laisserais plus fuir, je ne fuirais plus non plus! _Elle serra ses poings avant d'hurler, en larmes :_ **TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE! TU AS FAIS DU MAL À MAMAN, TU AS FAIT DU MAL À PAPA ET MAINTENANT TU FAIS DU MAIL À RUVIK! JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS PAS! TU DOIS MOURIR!**

Myra poignarda donc sans s'arrêter le père Théodore, celui-ci gémissant à chaque blessure alors que son sang s'échappait peu à peu pour s'écouler sur un sol inexistant.

De son côté, le chirurgien se laissait étouffer par des milliers de mains qui le tiraient vers le bas, vers les ténèbres abyssales, vers l'enfer.

En se sentant être noyé, le jeune homme sentit toute la peine et la douleur inonder son corps. Il se recroquevilla alors et tenta de lutter pour ne plus entendre leurs plaintes agaçantes, Ruvik ne voulant pas avoir affaire à ces plaintes nuisibles qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

-ARRÊTEZ ÇA! VOUS N'EXISTEZ PLUS! VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS LE DROIT DE VOUS PLAINDRE! VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ÊTRE PLUS FORT!

Lui-même ne croyait pas à cette excuse, mais il avait besoin de se justifier pour ne plus avoir à les entendre…

Il se crû coincé pour l'éternité dans cet abîme de tourments quand soudain il revint à la réalité: Théodore avait brisé sa connexion avec lui lorsqu'il avait voulu s'enfuir.

Le scientifique vit alors cette fausse Myra manipulée par Lily s'en prendre au religieux à terre. **C'était donc lui le coupable qui avait généré cette machination psychologique au scientifique et non pas UNION.** Cet enfoiré s'était bien moqué de lui! La colère et la vengeance commença à gronder en Ruvik alors qu'il regarda le petite Castellanos s'approcher bien trop près du père… Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Lily regarda de très près l'homme à l'origine de tous ses problèmes, le regard pleins de colère. Elle s'accroupie au niveau de l'homme en grande partie assommé et à présent innofensif pour affimer:

 **-Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne...**

Père Théodore n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le poignard de Stephano se planta dans sa gorge. Lily l'avait récupéré sur le chirurgien quand il était encore inconscient en se faisant un devoir d'éliminer à son tour ses peurs. **Ruvik lui avait montré précisémment comment faire…** lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la trachée de sa victime de droite à gauche, l'homme de couleur transforma ses traits physique pour devenir :

-...! Papa?!

-Li...Lily... _supplia le sosie de Sebastian à moitié noyée dans son sang qui giclait sans s'arrêter,_ ma chérie...ne fais pas ça…

La petite ouvrit de grand yeux en pâlissant, elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'hurler :

 **-TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE! TU ES UN MENSONGE!**

Elle serra les dents et trancha progressivement la gorge de l'illusion, cependant Lily sentit des doigts lui cacher ses yeux à cet instant sans pour autant l'empêcher d'accomplir son geste. Le blond continua de la guider en forçant un peu sur le manche du poignard tout en lui murmurant d'une voix posée :

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de le voir pour te libérer de lui.**

Il s'était téléporté juste à temps pour qu'elle achève son ennemi de flamme sans devoir regarder le meurtre de son propre père. Elle ne méritait pas d'endosser un tel fardeau après tout ça. Le faux Sebastian agonisa jusqu'à son dernier souffle avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il se décomposa quelques secondes après en poussière, dans la neige vierge de toute souillure.

Lily venait de les matérialiser au dernier endroit où elle avait laissé sa mère pour la dernière fois, la demeure n'étant même plus visible sous l'épais manteau neigeux.

Encore aveuglée par la main froide de Ruvik, la petite n'osait plus bouger, encore sous le choc des évènements précédents alors que la neige se mettait à tomber.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable Lily, _déclara le grand blond qui se détacha d'elle._ Ton père et ta mère seraient fiers de toi…

Il caressa doucement la tête de la jeune enfant qui plongea d'un coup contre le torse de Ruvik en le serrant fort, son corps était prit de plusieurs tremblements alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour articuler :

-C'...c'était pas papa hein ? ...Je n'ai pas tué papa dis?

-Non Lily. Ce n'était pas ton père, _dit-il d'une voix posée en la serrant contre lui._

-Tu… tu veux bien qu'on reste quelques minutes comme ça?... J'ai sommeil…

-Dors Lily, je m'occupe de nous trouver un abri.

Vu tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, il pouvait bien lui accorder une petite pause et chercher seul un endroit. La petite Castellanos s'endormit d'un coup contre son thorax tandis qu'il marchait dans la neige qui n'était même pas froide.

Ruvik, qui portait la jeune fille sans broncher, baissa au bout d'un moment le nez dans sa direction en scrutant longuement ce génie au potentiel incroyable.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Mobius s'était si longtemps intéressée à elle : elle était capable de laisser parler sa raison en dépit de ses sentiments, tout en gardant son âme d'enfant.

Le scientifique n'était pas sûr lui-même de pouvoir tuer Laura dans une situation similaire, même en sachant que l'être en face de lui est une copie de la vraie... Alors qu'une gamine de son âge le puisse, cela forçait le respect.

Dire qu'il avait promit de la protéger et que ce fut tout l'inverse…

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de recherches, le blond parvint à trouver le fameux bureau de Sebastian où se trouvait un magnifique chat noir à ruban rouge.

-Le totem de Kidman, _déclara-t-il en inspectant le lieu. Il garda la jeune fille contre lui tandis que les yeux couleur rubis du félin les dévisageait. Ce dernier quitta la table en un bond pour s'approcher d'eux en miaulant avant de partir dans le couloir du bâtiment._

-Tu veux qu'on te suive, c'est ça ?

En rejoignant l'animal de confiance, Ruvik remarqua le fameux miroir qu'ils auraient à traverser dès que Lily se réveillera. Dans le doute, il posa sa main contre celui-ci pour essayer de traverser mais en vain : C'était bien la petite qui devait le faire. Après tout, ils étaient dans son songe à elle.

Le scientifique soupira de cet échec puis tourna la tête sur la gauche, en direction du chat qui attendait patiemment qu'il arrive à son niveau. Un fois fait, le chirurgien vit une chaise roulante qui lui évoqua indéniablement de bien vieux souvenirs.

En s'asseyant dessus, Ruvik bascula dans une chambre d'hôpital. A peine se redressa t-il du lit qu'il ne sentit plus la jeune fille contre lui : Lily ayant tout à coup disparu hors de son champ de vision !

 **-Vous ne semblez pas en grande forme M. Victoriano,** _déclara Tatiana sur un ton monocorde alors qu'elle le regardait au travers de la porte._ **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'enfant, elle dort dans la chambre voisine.**

L'instant de panique du scientifique se transforma alors en réconfort : il savait que cette zone était neutre et à l'abri du danger. Il se leva rapidement pour rejoindre la jeune femme aux allures fantomatiques dans le couloir :

-Je suis vraiment surprise de vous voir ici, _ajouta-t-elle en retournant à son bureau d'accueil._ La jeune Lily a vraiment fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui…

L'infirmière à la longue queue de cheval quitta sa veste rouge pour se limer délicatement les ongles, Ruvik entrant lentement dans la pièce sans la quitter des yeux :

-J'ignore encore quelle est la raison de votre existence… je pensais que vous étiez un simple agent de Mobius qui servait de guide mais vu votre détachement, vous êtes plus proche d'une illusion… ou la personnification des espoirs de Seb...

- **Je ne suis que ce qu'on veut bien me donner comme définition,** _répondit-elle lascivement en soufflant sur ses doigts._

Elle posa la lime pour regarder avec une voix un peu enjouée le jeune homme :

-Et qui a dit que je n'existais que pour Sebastian ? Il ne fait pourtant plus partie de ce monde depuis plusieurs jours…

Ruvik fronça les sourcils à ces insinuations, il savait très bien qu'elle provenait de la tête du détective et de nulle part ailleurs !

-Lily vous a vu dans le premier STEM, d'où la connaissance de ce lieu ! Ici c'est la zone la plus sécuritaire pour qu'elle se repose et c'est pour ça qu'on en est là… Pour ma part je ne vous ai jamais vu, même quand j'avais suivi Seb ici vous n'y était pas. Je vous connais uniquement grâce à ses récits…

La demoiselle énigmatique esquissa un très léger sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa manucure, la voix toujours aussi neutre bien que ses paroles pouvaient laisser penser qu'elle se moquait de lui :

 **-En êtes-vous bien sûr ?** ….Imaginons que j'appartienne bien à l'imagination de Sebastian, et qu'en effet Lily m'ait tout simplement rencontré au travers des images infligées par le père Théodore… alors pourquoi donc mademoiselle Kidman a pu me rencontrer lorsqu'elle était séparée de son groupe ?

L'infirmière arrêta un instant sa besogne pour regarder en coin Ruvik qui ne pouvait réfuter ce fait, son hypothèse précédente venant d'être démolie en une seule question par cette personne provocante.

-J'ai également une autre question, _reprit-elle en s'installant dos à son siège :_ **si je n'avais aucun rapport avec vous, pourriez-vous m'expliquer l'origine du tableau accroché dans ce coin de la salle ?**

Elle leva le bras et pointa du bout de sa lime à ongles le tableau à sa gauche, juste derrière la porte qui mène aux casiers.

En tournant la tête, le scientifique pût voir que la peinture représentait son portrait de famille. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, celui-ci était endommagé et l'on ne pouvait même plus reconnaître les visages de ses parents où de sa soeur, alors qu'ici il était à son état d'origine.

En s'approchant, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, notamment cette journée fatidique avec l'incendie… Il commença à entendre les rires de sa soeur dans le champ de tournesols tandis qu'elle jouait à chat avec son alter-ego enfant. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs attrapa la frêle main du jeune Ruben, ce geste donnant l'impression au scientifique adulte que ce contact était réel car il ressentait véritablement de la chaleur humaine au même endroit de son propre corps. Laura lui offrit à ce moment son plus beau sourire et entraîna le petit blond dans la grange. Puis...

 **-...Tu veux la revoir Ruru?**

-!

Ruvik revint à lui dans un petit soubresaut et baissa la tête : Lily lui avait prit la main en même temps que Laura et semblait avoir été témoin de son souvenir. En jetant un bref coup d'oeil autour de la pièce, il constata que Tatiana avait disparut.

-Tu devrais dormir encore un peu, _suggéra-t-il en omettant volontairement la question._

Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait la voir, mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de désir et surtout, il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas elle et surtout, il ne se voyait pas demander une telle chose à quelqu'un, aussi proche qu'elle soit.

Mais la petite tête de mule brune qui était tout le portrait craché de son père ne se démonta pas pour autant à ce refus :

-Je vais mieux Ruru. Est-ce que tu veux la voir ?

-On a pas le temps pour ça Lily! A l'heure qu'il est ton père doit être mort d'inquiétude…

-Papa comprendra, _coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils,_ je t'ai dit : "est-ce que tu veux la voir ?"

Un long silence s'ensuivit entre le duo qui s'échangea le même regard borné avant que Ruvik ne soupire :

-Tu en as assez fait Lily, tu m'as déjà permit de débloquer mes pouvoirs en invoquant la Laura de mon STEM, je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que ton coeur veut vraiment! _rétorqua la petite en serrant plus fort sa main._ Je sais que je ne peux pas ramener ta Laura à la vie mais… je peux au moins t'en montrer une qui écouteras tout ce que tu n'as pas pu lui dire...d'accord Ruru?

L'homme ne répondit pas de suite et conserva un visage sans émotion en regardant cette petite chose incroyablement butée. En même temps, il sentit son coeur s'accélérer à cette possible rencontre. Ce ne serait pas lui qui générerait l'illusion et le discours comme il le voudrait, ce serait vraiment plus proche d'une véritable interaction avec sa soeur et non d'une réminiscence programmé par ses désirs... Il pressa l'espace d'une seconde la petite main qui voulait l'aider et tenta de garder contenance en répondant sur un ton faussement blasé :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça… mais si tu te sens capable de me la montrer et bien... je suis d'accord.

Les yeux de la petite brillèrent d'un coup de malice avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne dans le lit de sa chambre :

-D'accord! Mais on doit dormir l'un contre l'autre d'abord!

La petite grimpa d'un bond en se calant le plus possible contre le mur, Ruvik s'allongeant à son tour alors qu'elle lui reprenait la main que désigna Ruvik du menton :

-C'est pour conserver notre lien?

-Oui! Maintenant fermes les yeux et repenses à la scène de tout à l'heure!

Le scientifique obéit pour une fois sans émettre de commentaire, ses paupières se refermant d'elles-mêmes alors qu'il put voir un vaste champ de tournesols. Ceux-ci revêtaient des couleurs extrêmements chaudes et lumineuses tandis qu'il constata que leur taille étaient très haute par rapport à sa taille, le jeune homme faisant une tête de moins que ces plantes. Déçu, il commença à marcher en critiquant le travail de la petite :

-Ce n'est pas très réalist...HMPF! … Mais..? Qu'est-ce que?!

Le jeune homme tomba à la renverse, celui-ci ayant perdu l'équilibre dès le premier pas!

En se relevant, il constata que son corps avait rajeuni : **il était redevenu un enfant! Le Ruben de l'époque!**

Incroyablement surpris, le jeune homme à présent garçon se regarda sur toutes les coutures, ses vêtements étant les mêmes que dans ses souvenirs alors qu'il les avaient oubliés! Lily avait su plonger dans sa mémoire en lui faisant strictement revivre ce qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux!

Le tueur de Beacon n'avait jamais pu reproduire un tel exploit, ses illusions le mettant toujours au rôle d'omniscient et non en héros principal !

En relevant la tête, un doux rayon de soleil caressa les joues pâles du jeune homme qui était bouleversé : il se croyait vraiment revenu des années en arrière!

 **-Et bien alors Ruben ? Tu n'arrives plus à marcher aujourd'hui? C'est étonnant venant de ta part!**

Dans son dos, une voix douce et angélique toucha l'épaule du jeune garçon encore sous le choc.

En se retournant pour voir sa magnifique soeur, Ruvik oublia tout de son futur et de sa raison ici.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage fin alors que des larmes coulèrent toutes seules de ses joues. La jolie Laura crû alors qu'il s'était fait mal, surtout que l'instant d'après il se jeta dans ses bras pour l'enlacer! Elle lui caressa donc gentiment le dos comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait un gros chagrin:

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais sache que je t'aime Ruben… d'accord?

-Je t'aime aussi Laura! Je t'aime tellement!

Le petit blond ressera son étreinte en se calmant à ce contact. Il se sentait apaisé, heureux et vivant. Dans ce présent actuel et pour les heures à venir, il ne voulait plus réfléchir à rien. **Il était de nouveau Ruben Victoriano et personne d'autre.**

 _J'en suis à plus de 5h de rédaction! J'ai l'impression d'être devenue plus lente ce week-end XD! Ce chapitre clôture les combats d'union et s'amorce dans l'émotionnel! On revoit également Tatiana qui m'avait manqué ! J'ai assez clairement la suite et fin d'Union dans le prochain chapitre, et j'ai les axes principaux de l'histoire avant de clotûrer définitivement ma story._ _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment de lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours sur ce qui vous a plû ou dérangé, ça m'intéresse^^ A très vite!_


	13. Chapter 13

Les deux jeunes Victoriano déjeunèrent sagement au milieu des champs de tournesol baigné par le soleil. Il n'y avait pas de grange, ni de paysans. Juste eux deux qui profitait d'une magnifique journée en tête à tête, l'environnement s'offrant tout entier à eux.

Laura avait apporté une grande couverture à carreau pour s'asseoir dessus avec tous pleins de couverts ainsi qu'un gros panier repas.

C'était bien la première fois qu'ils mangeaient en dehors de la demeure, et surtout sans leur parent. Le petit Ruben grignota son sandwich triangulaire à base de porc en regardant sa soeur retirer ses chaussures et profiter du soleil.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle dans sa robe rouge qu'aujourd'hui, celle-ci mettant en valeur ses long cheveux de sirène.

Aux yeux de son frère, elle était l'incarnation de la beauté, de la générosité et surtout de la dévotion au bonheur des autres. Elle ne pensait jamais à elle et mettait toujours en priorité le besoin d'autrui avant le sien.

Les yeux fermés, la jeune fille laissa le vent caresser son cou avant de reposer son regard sur son petit frère aimant :

-Tu es tellement beau Ruben, je suis sûre que tu vas en faire craquer plus d'une quand tu seras grand!

-N'importe quoi ! _Répondit le petit qui manqua de s'étouffer en rougissant,_ et puis la seule fille qui m'importe, c'est toi Laura, personne d'autre!

La demoiselle rigola à sa taquinerie : il se mettait tellement vite en boule sur ce sujet !

-Tu dis ça mais tu verras, l'amour te tomberas dessus lorsque tu t'y attendra le moins! Et plus tard ces sentiments que tu penses éprouver uniquement pour moi finiront par être partager avec d'autres, c'est comme ça la vie...

-Si c'est pour te perdre je préfère ne jamais aimer! _reprit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils,_ je ne veux plus jamais rencontrer personne! Ou bien mort… on ne peut pas aimer un cadavre je pense…

Laura ne s'offusqua pas de la réflexion morbide du jeune homme, elle lui savait une relation spéciale sur ce sujet et leur parent le lui faisait assez payer comme ça.

La demoiselle pencha simplement la tête en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question:

-Si tu n'as pas connu la personne avant sa mort, je pense qu'effectivement tu ne sentiras pas de sentiment envers elle… Je n'en suis pas sûre mais ça me semble plutôt logique.

Le petit blond acquiesça à la réponse de sa soeur, cette conversation servant indirectement de révélateur quand à la mentalité du fils Victoriano à l'époque. Il termina de manger pour déposer ses magnifiques yeux ambrés sur sa soeur:

-Dis Laura, tu crois qu'on pourrait fuir loin d'ici? Loin des parents, loin de tout ça…?

-Non Ruben, _dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui._ On est trop jeune, et on finirait à la rue où dans un orphelinat en étant séparé… _Elle caressa sa tête avec douceur, comme lui l'avait fait avec la jeune Lily,_ mais je te promets que si père lève encore une fois la main sur toi, je te protègerais, de tout mon corps!

Le petit attrapa la main de sa soeur dont il embrassa la paume avec tendresse avant de fuir dans le creux de ses bras:

 **-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi… tu l'as toujours fais...toujours…**

Le soleil semblait décroître peu à peu, la journée continuant d'avancer alors que Ruvik aurait aimé que cela dure éternellement. Pleins d'indices le rappelait à la réalité, au drame à venir et à l'avenir de sa situation.

Lily lui offrait une utopie tellement douce qu'il avait réussi à oublier qui il était vraiment pendant plusieurs heures…

L'angoisse au ventre, le petit garçon sentit qu'ils arrivaient vers la fin de cette parfaite illusion alors que Laura lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

Le duo ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes et ce fut la jeune femme qui rompit le silence :

-Dis-moi Ruben, est-ce que tu crois que… si j'avais été plus forte, si j'avais su me rebeller contre nos parents, est-ce que notre destin aurait été différent? Est-ce que j'aurai dû dès le départ t'empêcher de faire tes recherches en te faisant rencontrer d'autres personnes ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir su prendre cette décision? Aurais-je dû te couvrir moins d'attention et d'amour ? Au final, je t'ai gardé rien que pour moi… c'est comme si je t'avais enfermé tout comme père le faisait...

Son regard se fit sombre, la demoiselle semblant torturée par ces pensées. Juste après elle ajouta, presque dans un murmure :

-Est-ce que… c'est ma faiblesse qui nous a perdu?

Ruvik ouvrit de grand yeux à ce discours dont il ne parvint pas à répondre sur le coup, l'etreinte de la jeune fille se faisant plus fort alors qu'il pleura… comment pouvait-elle se blâmer ainsi? Elle n'était coupable de rien, de rien du tout!

-Non grande soeur! _dit-il la voix entrecoupé de plusieurs sanglots._ C'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne! Je savais que disséquer ce cochon me causerait des problèmes, mais je l'ai quand même fait en m'attirant les foudres de père !

-Tu sais Ruben, _dit-elle avec un sourire doux aux lèvres alors qu'elle non plus ne pouvait contenir ses larmes plus longtemps,_ tu as toujours été mon rayon de soleil lorsque moi j'étais le tournesol qui s'oriente vers toi, peu importe la direction que tu choisissais de prendre… J'étais très heureuse que tu cherches à me faire revenir, même sous cette forme… Tout ce que je regrette, c'est que tu n'ais eu personne pour t'aider, pour te dire quoi faire ou non afin que tu vives une vie heureuse. Tu ne méritais pas de finir dans ce monde mortuaire.

Le petit blond releva sa tête dans la direction de la jeune femme qui lui transmettait tout son amour. **Elle savait pour ses agissements! Elle savait!**

Lui qui s'était toujours demandé comme elle réagirait si elle apprenait pour Beacon sefigea… il pensait qu'elle le jugerait, qu'elle le rejetterait en le traitant elle aussi de démon. Combien de nuit avait-il cauchemardé en imaginant cette scène qui virait à chaque fois au cauchemar, au châtiment de son père ?

Et voilà qu'elle continuait de l'aimer comme avant, de l'accepter entièrement en trouvant même le moyen de se blâmer...ce comportement était bien celui de sa soeur, pas de doute!

Il ne put que sourire en coin lorsqu'elle lui essuya délicatement les joues qu'elle embrassa en un sourire affectueux. A cet instant, le vent se fit plus fort et la peur du jeune enfant s'accentua : ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, il le pressentait !

-Tu mérite d'être heureux car tu es quelqu'un de bien, peu importe ce que les autres diront, peu importe ce que tu as fais. Tu as fais d'énormes erreurs, mais tu les as commises simplement parce que je n'ai pas su t'apprendre ce qu'est la véritable vie. Parce que nos pauvres parents nous ne l'on jamais montré en nous enfermant dans cette maison étouffante…

-Laura… _supplia-t-il en la serrant encore plus fort,_ s'il te plaît… ne me laisse pas… **ne me laisse plus…**

-Je t'aime mon frère, je t'aimerais toujours et toi aussi n'est-ce pas?

-Évidemment! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer! Laura...ma chère soeur...s'il te plaît… Je t'en prie...

La jeune femme se redressa alors que les tournesols s'étaient progressivement tournés dans leur direction, elle caressa à nouveau doucement les cheveux de son frère, en larmes :

- **Ruvik**...il est temps que tu acceptes ma mort et que tu vives avec les vivants. Je suis tellement fière de toi : tu as su te faire des amis de confiance et à aimer à nouveau autrui… contrairement à ce que tu t'efforce de croire, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux!

Elle embrassa son front du bout des lèvres, la scène en évoquant une autre réalisée plusieurs heures plus tôt.

-Laura...je… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger! Je n'ai pas pu te ramener…

-Tu ne l'aurais jamais pu petit frère... et puis, si je devais te sauver en échange de ma vie, je le referrais autant de fois qu'il le faudrait.

Elle adressa son plus beau sourire au jeune homme qui avait reprit une forme adulte.

-Prends bien soin de toi Ruvik, et sois heureux.

Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois en s'évaporant doucement loin de lui.

 **-Je t'aime…**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime Laura…**

En larmes, Ruvik se réveilla dans le lit de la chambre en sueur.

Lily venait de détacher sa main de la sienne et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la petite semblant revenir d'un long rêve. Elle n'osa rien demander, comme si elle voulait lui laisser le temps d'émerger alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Le scientifique se redressa dos contre le mur, ses larmes coulant toutes seules alors qu'il fixait la fille Castellanos lui aussi en silence. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer, mais plus que la douleur de l'avoir perdu à nouveau, il se sentait **bien** et même **apaisé**. Le poids qu'il avait sur son coeur depuis l'incendie avait disparut ! Une sensation de liberté et de bien-être emergeait en lui alors que la petite aux yeux azur lui essuyait les joues avec ses manches.

Il la laissa faire, Lily s'appuyant sur le torse brûlé de son ami pour ne pas tomber alors que sa chemise sale était en lambeau. Ses petites mains étaient si chaudes, si généreuses… **elle avait dû pousser ses capacités au maximum pour puiser aussi loin dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre!** Elle avait même su reproduire les gestes, les tics de langage ainsi que les sensations de l'époque sans le moindre mal! Même la personnalité de sa soeur était la même, il fallait forcément un don d'empathie très important pour se permettre une telle prouesse!

-Je suis désolée, _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en surprenant Ruvik qui était plongé dans sa reflexion,_ je n'aurais pas dû… je t'ai fait mal?

 **Dire qu'elle avait mit toute sa fabuleuse énergie pour un pauvre type comme lui...**

La petite vit le visage embrumé de Ruvik lui adresser un sourire maladroit en l'enlaçant :

-Non au contraire… tu m'as sauvé Lily. Ne t'en veux pas, ne t'en veux surtout pas...Merci… **Merci.**

Surprise, la fille Castellanos pleura avec le jeune homme qui était d'une extrême douceur, même sa voix retranscrivait son apaisement alors qu'il réfléchissait de nouveau sur sa sauveuse.

La petite avait réussi à traduire ses remords et ses regrets en parole jusqu'à le soulager de toute sa pénitence accumulée durant des années. Elle avait même su déceler les questions que sa propre soeur se serait forcément posée. Le plus impressionnant et qu'elle avait choisit de créer une discussion sur ce que Laura pensait de lui après avoir su pour Beacon. Ce choix plus que pertinent pour guérir le jeune homme révélait une énorme capacité sociale de la part de l'enfant qui avait très certainement un avenir merveilleux devant elle.

En si peu de temps passé ensemble, elle avait désiré sauver un être qui aurait très bien pu être son tyran en d'autre circonstances. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde... **Même en ayant vu la bête, elle avait su trouver son coeur au beau milieu des ténèbres...**

Le duo resta ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, sous le regard indescriptible de Tatiana qui veillait sur eux depuis le couloir. Au bout d'un moment, elle les laissa seuls avec un sourire naissant sur les lèvres : **elle aussi devait tirer sa révérence aujourd'hui, avec l'une de plus belle redemption qui soit.**

[...]

-Dis Ruru… je peux te poser une question?

Le scientifique l'aida à descendre du lit alors que son visage était redevenu normal, les larmes ayant disparut ainsi que ses rougeurs :

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que… _.l'enfant fit quelques pas face à la porte avant de se retourner vers le blond intrigué par ce suspens et son hésitation,_ **tu es amoureux de papa?**

-...!

Ruvik s'agrippa au lit en restant figé.

Un doute se forma dans son esprit qui le fit paniquer : **jusqu'à quel point avait-elle fouillé dans ses souvenirs?** Si ça se trouve, elle avait TOUT vu de lui et de sa relation avec Sebastian… Bien qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un de particulièrement pudique, le fait que ce soit une enfant et plus particulièrement celle de Sebastian, la prunelle de ses yeux, le mettait dans une situation TRÈS embarrassante! Son visage prit deux teintes de rouges alors qu'il cherchait la meilleure réponse à apporter dans cette situation :

-Je…

 **-Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais,** _coupa-t-elle en le voyant paniquer._

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina dans le coin de ses babines, la petite ayant la même expression filoute que sa mère lorsqu'elle faisait passer un message.

Les yeux du chirurgien brillèrent presque à cette bénédiction jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute :

 **-Mais je t'appellerais pas maman…**

-ET JE NE TE LE DEMANDE PAS IDIOTE! _répliqua-t-il en se redressant à son tour, complètement gêné d'avoir et rouge de honte pour se faire tourner en bourrique de la sorte._ T'as le don de dire des bêtises comme ton père dans ce genre de situation! Allez, viens! On doit rentrer pour de bon maintenant!

-Hihi, ...oui Ruru!

-Et m'appelles pas comme ça bon sang!

Le blond lui tendit la main tout naturellement, la jeune fille obéissant sagement en ouvrant la porte qui les ramenèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la chaise roulante et le chat.

Lily caressa alors l'animal... longuement. Suffisamment longtemps pour que Ruvik commence à perdre patience :

-Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

-Maiiiis… _dit-elle d'une voix triste._ Il va être malheureux, ici… il est toujours tout seul en accueillant le peu de visiteurs qu'il voit…

Ruvik soupira sans rien dire, il savait que le chat disparaitrait comme le reste lorsqu'ils quitterait le lieu mais le fait qu'elle pense que l'endroit vivait toujours sans elle était intéressant. C'était un peu le même concept qu'avec le Père Noël en somme. Les animaux étaient toujours des pièges à enfant.

Ne se voyant pas la faire partir par la force, il lui suggéra quelque chose afin de partir au plus vite d'ici :

-Prends-le contre toi. Si tu l'embarque peut-être que tu le matérialiseras chez toi…

-Tu crois? _dit-elle les yeux brillant._ Tu pense que papa sera d'accord?

-Si ça vient de toi, il pourra qu'accepter….Puis un chat n'a pas besoin de beaucoup d'entretien, surtout de la part de Kidman, elle part toujours à droite à gauche…

Un sourire moqueur s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors que Lily ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase. En la regardant, il ajouta sur un ton plus sérieux :

-Par contre... **pas un mot sur ce que tu sais entre lui et moi d'accord?**

La petite hocha la tête pour confirmer avant d'avoir un petit fou rire, Ruvik se demandant si elle était pas en train de craquer pour de bon jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

-Hihi! A ce rythme, on aurait pas grand choses à lui raconter!

Face à cette vérité irréfutable, Ruvik dû bien admettre que c'était vrai avant de rire à son tour pour la première fois depuis son arrivé à UNION.

[...]

De l'autre côté du miroir, l'heure des retrouvailles fut des plus émouvant, le corps de Ruvik ayant été déplacé à côté de Lily.

Sebastian les avait veillé durant cette semaine d'angoisse nuits et jours. Il ne s'était prit aucun repos et avait poussé son corps jusqu'à son extrême limite pour épier le moindre mouvement suspect. A tout moment il savait qu'il pourrait les perdre à définitivement dans un monde d'horreur. Durant cette même période, Kidman et Leslie l'avait assisté de leur mieux durant cette pénible épreuve alors que tous les scénarios étaient envisageables. Ils ne se parlaient plus, l'atmosphère étant extrêmement tendue jusqu'à ce que sa fille et le grand blond commencent à se mouvoir par le plus grand de miracles!

Bondissant hors de son fauteuil, Sebastian les vit se redresser et les enlaça sans même mesurer sa force, le grand brun fondant en larmes sous le soulagement:

-DIEU SOIT LOUÉ! Cria-t-il alors que Kidman et Leslie montaient les escaliers à cause du boucan généré. VOUS ÊTES REVENUS!

-Outch! Tu me fais mal papa! _Répondit simplement la petite qui commençait sérieusement à étouffer alors que Ruvik sentit tout l'amour de Sebastian à son égard :_ il n'avait pas privilégié Lily que ce soit en mettant en commun le lit ou dans son geste, cette scène lui faisant un bien fou.

Il se remémora l'espace d'une seconde leur dernière retrouvaille qui fut bien plus froide et douloureuse pour lui. Le scientifique silencieux retira sa tête de lui quand l'hispanique les desserra sa prise pour les laisser respirer :

-Je suis désolée ma puce mais je suis si heureux!

Son visage prit un air beaucoup plus inquiet l'instant suivant, son regard allant plutôt vers Ruvik :

-Et...Stefano?

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre le concernant, _répondit le chirurgien en regardant d'un air complice Lily qui hocha la tête,_ il ne sera plus un problème...

 **-LILY!**

Leslie bondit à son tour dans le lit alors qu'un chat noir descendit rapidement à cause de tout ce raffut, l'animal filant dans les jambes de Kidman qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…?!

La brune releva la tête en direction de Lily qui eut un sourire malicieux sur le visage, la jeune femme comprenant de suite son idée qui la fit sourire.

Le bonheur et la joie se fit donc de nouveau sentir dans la chambre un peu trop petite pour tout ce beau monde. Après plusieurs minutes d'embrassades, Sebastian reprit son rôle de détective et de papa poule en fronçant les sourcils :

-Vous allez me dire exactement ce qui vous est arrivé!

-Oui, _gémit Ruvik alors que son corps lui faisait mal sous les courbatures,_ mais laisses-nous au moins le temps de nous remettre…

Le grand brun ne semblait pas d'accord mais ne se permit pas de refuser cette demande acceptable: même s'ils avaient dormi durant des jours à ses yeux, ils devaient sans doute être épuisés mentalement…

 **-Papa...**

Le grand brun sentit soudainement sa manche être tirée, la petite cherchant son attention qu'elle obtint en quelques secondes. Tout le monde tourna alors la tête vers elle, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire alors qu'elle arbora un grand sourire espiègle tandis que sa déclaration allait générer un grand blanc au sein de l'assemblée :

 **-Papa...plus tard je veux me marier avec Ruru!**

 _Voilà la fin de la partie Union! Que d'aventures pour notre duo! Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu faire une scène Ruvik/Laura^^_ _Comme les derniers chapitres étaient très dramatiques, j'ai voulu varier un peu en ajoutant pas mal d'humour, j'espère que ça s'est ressenti!_ _Le coup du mariage à la fin je voulais le faire depuis pas mal de temps, j'imagine tellement la tête de Sebastian à ce moment XD_ _Bref, je vous dis à très vite pour un autre chapitre, j'essaye de conserver un rythme régulier^^ Merci de m'avoi lu!_


	14. Chapter 14

-Huhuhuhuhu!

-Arrête de rire Ruvik! Moi je trouve pas ça drôle!

-Pourtant ça l'est pour moi!

Une heure plus tôt, Lily venait de confesser publiquement son amour pour le scientifique par une demande en mariage! Le grand blond à présent dans la chambre de son amant n'arrivait plus à retrouver son sérieux depuis, Sebastian ne l'ayant jamais vu hilare à ce point et si longtemps!

-Dire qu'elle t'a même demandé ta permission huhuhu! T'aurais vu ta tête à ce moment…

-QUE! Fermes-là! _hurla-t-il en rougissant._ Et arrête de me prendre de haut avec tes petits yeux hautain et ton sourire narquois bordel!

-Huhuhu, c'est plus fort que moi, je suis devenu le prince charmant de ta fille adorée… oh Seb, tu dois être tellement triste!

A cette provocation, le détective lui tourna le dos sans répondre, l'ambiance perdant soudainement toute la bonne humeur qui y régnait jusqu'à calmer rapidement le fou rire de Ruvik, à présent inquiet :

-Seb? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-J'étais mort d'inquiétude! _Répliqua-il en serrant sa mâchoire, la tête baissée en direction du sol._ Et vous, vous revenez tranquille, l'air de rien alors qu'on vous croyait perdu à jamais là-bas!

Le grand brun fit se recroquevilla un peu, Ruvik clignant un instant des yeux à sa réaction. Il s'était passé tellement de choses pour lui et Lily qu'ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir posément, alors que du côté des vivants, l'angoisse et l'attente devait être atroce. Une vague de culpabilité s'empara du jeune blond alors qu'il rampa dans le lit pour s'approcher du dos de son partenaire. Une fois assez près, il posa doucement sa main froide sur l'épaule solide du brun :

-Je suis désolé Seb... je voulais pas te…?!

Le chirurgien ne put s'exprimer plus longtemps, Sebastian lui attrapa le bras avant de le faire basculer dans le lit en l'embrassant avec force!

Un long sourire taquin illumina ensuite son visage : il avait fait semblant de jouer les dépressifs pour mieux le piéger!

 **-Je t'ai eu !**

-Espèce de…

Ruvik ne parvint cependant pas à se plaindre davantage, le grand brun l'empêchant de poursuivre avant de lui faire un suçon dans le creux de son cou qui fit échapper au chirurgien un petit gémissement de surprise.

Alors que son partenaire continuait de jouer sur sa domination du moment, il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de sussurer avec une fausse douceur :

 **-Lily m'a dit que Stefano t'avait embrassé…** _il se redressa un peu pour regarder le blond pâlir avec de grand yeux ronds à cette révélation, sa réaction apportant une réponse à présent évidente au brun :_ **c'était donc vrai...**

 _ **LA CHIPIE!**_ Hurla en son fort intérieur Ruvik qui n'osait plus bouger, comme s'il avait prit une décharge électrique alors que le détective fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

-On...on a dit qu'on en parlerai tous ensemble demain Seb...pas ce soir… d'accord ? Je suis fatig…!

L'inspecteur n'écouta pas les excuses de son amant et l'embrassa avec force, sa langue plongeant dans celle du scientifique qui sentit une main presser ses parties plus bas : Sebastian comptait très probablement régler ses comptes ce soir avec un rival imaginaire!

Son pantalon noir déchiré et emprunté à un mort tomba alors au sol tandis que ses jambes se faisaient brutalement écarter par la forte poigne de son amant :

-AH! SEB! NON!

Ruvik sentit le dard de Sebastian plonger férocement en lui alors que sa bouche fut de nouveau assiégée, le grand brun ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit alors qu'il empoigna les rebords du lit pour mettre des coups de plus en plus fort.

Ruvik dû prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas rugir de plaisir alors que son sexe durcissait de façon exponentielle: Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais la frustration s'était déjà grandement accumulée en lui, et sans doute aussi pour le grand brun mal rasé.

-Hmpf! Tu...hmf!...Tu vas voir! _menaça le brun en nage,_ Je vais tellement m'occuper de toi que tu finiras pas avoir mon odeur et celle de personne d'autre! Tu es vraiment rah… sans pitié avec moi!

Le détective au comportement bestial déposa ses lèvres sur le torse du scientifique en croisant ses doigts dans les siens. Il serra sa prise en jouissant brutalement dans un long râle non contrôlé que le blond chercha à faire taire tout en le calmant :

-Ha! Seb! Ce n'est pas ce que tu...crois! AH!

Rien à faire, l'inspecteur n'écoutait rien de ses explications, l'heure n'étant pas aux paroles mais aux actes!

Alors qu'il pénétra un nombre incalculable de fois le scientifique à punir, ce dernier sentit des lames de métal s'enrouler autour de ses poignets : **les fameuses menottes de secours du grand brun!**

L'inspecteur reprit alors son souffle en contemplant le magnifique blond sexy complètement recouvert de morsures, de rougeurs, de sueurs et de spermes. Il s'échangèrent l'espace d'un instant un regard indescriptible, Ruvik se demandant bien comment ce sortir de ce malentendu alors que Sebastian s'occupait de son torse rempli de griffures :

-Seb _, murmura la victime alors qu'il le voyait descendre de plus en plus bas,_ je n'ai pas voulu ça, je te le jure ! Il m'a embrassé et touché de force!

-Je sais... _commença à dire le représentant de l'ordre jusqu'à se figer au seconde mot._ " **Touché"?** _Il releva sa tête pour regarder Ruvik avec colère, ce dernier comprenant qu'il en avait trop dit._ Où ça?

-Ce..ça n'a pas d'importance, _répondit le blond qui avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant sur le point de se faire punir par ses parents._

Il s'empourpra en regardant ailleurs alors que Sebastian lui posa à nouveau sa main sur son membre.

-Ici? C'est ici qu'il t'as touché? … Répond Ruvik!

Le sentant si autoritaire, le scientifique ne voulut toujours pas croiser son regard et hocha silencieusement la tête.

La seconde d'après, il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et à la fois d'extase :

 **Sebastian était en train de lécher sans retenue son membre, chose qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais !** Sa langue experte caressa la moindre parcelle de peau où se trouvait le sexe en erection, Sebastian insistant énormément sur cette zone de plus en plus dure.

Ruvik serra ses poings autant que possible pour ne pas gémir de plaisir puis contracta ses jambes en se sentant sur le point de jouir. Le grand brun Sebastian les rouvrit de force en suçotant plus vivement le pénis jusqu'à son éjaculation. Il avala le tout rapidement avant de retirer ses lèvres humides pour affirmer :

-Je vais purger ton corps jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de fatigue!

A cette déclaration, il caressa le creux des cuisses de Ruvik qui était à la fois essoufflé et rouge de honte. Sebastian l'excitait scandaleusement et il ne pouvait lui rendre cette sensation car il était condamner à ne pas bouger à cause de ses entraves ! Il poussa à nouveau un petit cri en sentant le brun s'occuper de ses bourses avec le bout de sa langue, son membre reprenant rapidement du poil de la bête !

La soirée continua jusqu'à ce que le brun s'écroule, Ruvik finissant heureusement par être détaché en ne pouvant cependant plus bouger de toute la nuit. La chaleur de Sebastian l'avait manqué autant que son odeur… L'un collé à l'autre, le duo s'endormit en quelques secondes seulement jusqu'à se réveiller que le lendemain midi!

Ils ne s'étaient pas couché trop tard mais l'épuisement et le relâchement général avait engendré un besoin de récupération plus important, et ce même pour Lily et Kidman!

Leslie fut le seul à se lever au petit matin. Il avait dormi dans le canapé en laissant Kidman dormir avec Lily pour lui éviter d'autres éventuels cauchemars. Il savait qu'elle avait changé en revenant de cette aventure, tout comme Ruvik. Une force invisible la parcourait autant que la fureur du scientifique semblait s'être évaporée. Ce duo improbable avait sans doute eut besoin d'en passer par là pour évoluer dans le bon sens… Même Sebastian s'était adouci grâce à l'amour qu'il portait pour le grand blond.

La jolie brune à talon s'était elle aussi apaisée après l'effondrement de Mobius, son regard améthyste ayant gagné en bienveillance alors qu'elle souriait plus souvent.

Le jeune albinos mit la table en réalisant qu'il était le seul a être resté lui-même… **mais était-ce encore lui alors qu'il revenait d'entre les morts?**

Ruvik fut lui aussi incrédule face au miracle de sa résurrection, persuadé sans doute d'avoir achevé sa victime sans retour en arrière possible.

Depuis qu'il avait rouvert ses yeux pâles, Leslie avait l'impression de voir et de ressentir les choses avec plus de précisions qu'avant, plus de sensibilité. Son monde s'était bien agrandi au-delà des murs de Beacon, et la gentillesse de Kidman à son égard en était la principale cause… **Il lui devait énormément.**

Il prépara en cuisine plusieurs assiettes de croques-monsieurs jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se lève et passe à table dans le calme, chacun se réveillant à son rythme.

Le repas fut à la discussion et aux explications, Ruvik et Lily étant principalement ceux qui parlaient. Sans comprendre exactement pourquoi, l'albinos sentit que le duo diluait énormément les informations qu'ils communiquaient, comme s'ils devaient cacher des choses dès qu'on demandait trop de détails... Le reste de la tablée apprit donc la mort de Stefano et du père Théodore, ainsi que pour leur petite pause avec Tatiana et l'instant retrouvaille temporaire avec Laura avant le retour dans la réalité.

Plus personne n'osa dire quoi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kidman rompe le silence avec les sourcils froncés :

-Que Stefano parle d'un autre STEM m'inquiète… Je suis pourtant sûre de n'avoir rien trouvé en fouillant dans les archives la dernière fois…

-Tu es retournée là-bas? _Interrogea le brun surpris_. C'est pas un peu..dangereux?

 **-Dangereux?** _Reprit la jolie brune avec ironie._

Elle ne savait plus ce que ce mot voulait dire depuis bien longtemps et croisa les bras dans sa veste en cuir :

-Je suis la dernière propriétaire de ce bâtiment maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucun agent en course… Il y a bien longtemps que les locaux avaient été achetés et l'administrateur avait engraissé tout le monde pour que personne ne vienne y mettre son nez... Au final c'est presque le coin le plus sûr pour s'isoler!

-Je vois _, répondit l'inspecteur qui réalisa qu'en effet, cela pouvait être une bonne planque après réflexion…_ Et du coup tu comptes y retourner?

-Vu ce que viens de dire Ruvik, je pense qu'une fouille plus approfondie s'impose oui…

-C'était peut-être juste du bluff, _intervint Ruvik en haussant légèrement les épaules alors que Kidman se redressait._ Cet homme semblait être du genre à dire n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'attention, quitte à débiter des vers qui ne veulent rien dire!

-Peu importe, _répondit-elle en mettant ses chaussures,_ ça vaut le coup de jeter un oeil au cas où! Je n'aurais pas la conscience tranquille sans ça!

Alors qu'elle allait partir, Leslie se leva d'un bond pour la rejoindre :

-Je viens avec toi!

Il fronça ses sourcils en se passant une veste, Kidman ne pouvant alors refuser l'offre alors qu'elle lui adressa un sourire doux : il s'inquiétait vraiment trop pour elle…

La jolie brune et le garçon aux cheveux blanc filèrent donc hors de la maison, Sebastian se retrouvant à garder les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de demander :

-Et…. concernant vos pouvoirs… comment on va devoir procéder au juste? Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose de particulier pour remédier à ça?

-Non papa, tout va bien! Ruvik sait à nouveau les contrôler et… il m'apprends à les utiliser correctement! _La petite brune sourit en caressant la tête du chat qui dormait sur ses genoux, l'animal se faisant discret tandis qu'il ronronnait de plaisir sous les marques d'affection de sa maîtresse._

Sebastian regarda la scène d'un oeil inquiet :

-Je n'aime pas trop te voir les utiliser aussi souvent… _il fronça les sourcils en s'adressant au blond avec anxiété :_ ça ne risque pas d'affecter ses émotions ou sa personnalité comme avec…

 _ **Myra...**_

Le détective n'osa pas prononcer ce nom devant son enfant, cela pouvant involontairement lui faire du mal. Chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire subir, surtout après les récents évènements!

-Elle a beaucoup d'énergie à revendre, _répondit Ruvik en regardant son partenaire._ Il faut donc qu'elle expulse le tout sans se frustrer. Si tu lui interdis d'user de ses capacités, c'est là que tu vas générer des problèmes… Regardes son chat : elle arrive à lui donner vie sans discontinuer, cela lui permettant de consommer une partie de ses pouvoirs sans que cela impacte sur son quotidien.

-Hihi, je suis même pas fatiguée en plus!

Toute fière, elle vit le chat se lever en baillant avant de porter un regard lasse à l'assemblée. La seconde d'après, il fila d'un bond hors de ses jambes, la petite lui courrant alors après en laissant le duo masculin seul à table.

- **Elle a beaucoup plus de potentiel que moi Seb…** _reprit le blond en finissant sa tasse de café._ Je compte bien sûr la former autant que possible, **mais elle va vite finir par me dépasser...**

-Ca me fait peur Ruvik… je ne veux plus qu'elle soit exposée au moindre danger… la perdre encore pourrait définitivement me tuer!

Sa voix était empreinte de peine et Ruvik se sentit impuissant : il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'aucun problème n'exulterait de cette histoire car il n'en savait rien.

Cependant il croyait en sa force de caractère : Lui-même avait eut beaucoup du mal à gérer ses pouvoirs là où Lily était une virtuose. Bien qu'elle semblait être d'une sagesse infinie, les réserves de son amant étaient cependant tout à fait naturelles et compréhensibles, surtout après l'avoir perdu par deux fois.

Le scientifique glissa doucement sa main en direction du détective anxieux qui passa ses doigts dans les siens. Ruvik serra plus fort sa prise en annonçant avec certitude :

-Je suis sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, elle saura gérer habilement ses problèmes.. **.car elle a eut une excellente éducation de la part de ses merveilleux parents...**

Ces mots touchèrent droit au coeur Sebastian qui embrassa alors le grand blond sans prévenir. Ce dernier pensant sincèrement ces paroles en réalisant que sa confiance envers Lily ne serait plus à refaire après le temps passé ensemble… il ajouta néanmoins quelque chose qui s'avèrerait être une prédiction inéluctable quelques heures plus tard :

 **-...Mais je pense qu'on aura quand même quelques surprises avec elle…**

[...]

Le soir-même de cette discussion, Sebastian venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable, le temps ayant viré à l'orage :

-Kidman et Leslie vont passer la nuit à Mobius. Apparement ils ont trouvé pas mal de cartons et ça va leur prendre toute la soirée... Et puis vu le temps de chien dehors, je pense que c'est pas plus mal qu'ils reprennent pas la route de suite...

-Personne n'aura donc à subir le supplice du canapé ce soir, _conclut ironiquement Ruvik en terminant de lire le journal entre ses mains_

Il avait eut besoin de compenser son temps perdu en ingurgitant toutes les actualités de la semaine. Épuisé, il se leva le premier pour aller se coucher, le grand blond posant une main sur le torse du grand brun avant de l'embrasser :

-Si tu veux dormir avec Lily ce soir…

-Non ne t'en fais pas, _répondit le brun en lui caressant gentiment la taille._ Elle dort déjà à poing fermé avec le chat… Je termine juste de ranger et je te rejoins ok?

-D'accord, mais pas de folie hein! J'ai été engourdi toute la journée avec tes bêtises de la veille!

Le scientifique lui reprocha faussement ses exploits avec un sourire en coin tandis qu'il montait les marches une à une. Sebastian le vit faire en regardant ses fesses un instant puis son visage cernés : même s'il avait employé un ton léger, le blond ne mentait pas sur son état de fatigue et l'inspecteur décida donc de le laisser tranquille.

Ils échangèrent un petit regard complice avant que Ruvik aille définitivement se coucher, le détective de son côté était en train de trier les journaux périmés et déjà consultés par son partenaire :

-C'est dingue ce qu'il est capable de lire en deux heures ! Si Hoffman était là, elle dirait sans doute que c'est "le symptôme typique du lecteur compulsif!"

 **-Vraiment? J'aurai dit ça avec un ton aussi bêcheur? Je ne pensais relféter une telle image…**

-NOM DE DIEU!

Sebastian fit tomber les journaux en se retournant lentement vers le canapé d'où provenait la voix, celle-ci continuant de parler sur un ton à demi-amusé :

-De mémoire, je ne crois pas que ce syndrome soit reconnu mais si tel est le cas, je conseillerais à ton amoureux de lire du Poindron. Je pense qu'il aimera beaucoup l'un de ses ouvrages à ce sujet…

-MAIS! Qu'est-ce que….!

Sebastian crû s'évanouir sous le choc:

 **Yukiko Hoffman était assise-là, au milieu des coussins avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres !**

Elle se redressa lentement alors que ses cheveux noirs se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements, la demoiselle prenant tout son temps avant de déclarer au même moment qu'un éclair aveugla la pièce :

 **-Bonsoir Sebastian, cela faisait longtemps...**

 _Surprise Surprise! Les apparitions impromptues n'étaient pas finies xd! Enfin un chapitre un peu plus calme que les autres, mais ce n'est qu'en apparence! A très vite pour la suite!_


	15. Chapter 15

**-Hoffman…** _Sebastian se passa une main sur le visage avant de voir à nouveau la jeune asiatique le regarder d'un air amusé,_ est-ce que je suis en train de rêver...?

 **-Non mais tu n'es pas loin du compte…**

Elle vit que le détective était bien trop abasourdi pour réfléchir à sa petite devinette et décida de s'approcher en lui prenant sa main. Un contact s'effectua bel et bien cependant aucune chaleur corporelle n'émanait de la jeune femme : **elle n'était donc pas revenue à la vie…**

Le grand brun fronça les sourcils face à ce non-sens jusqu'à soudainement comprendre ce qui pouvait générer cet improbabilité... **ou plutôt qui**.

La psychologue eut un petit sourire en voyant son ancien camarade réagir :

-Ta fille est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel… J'ignore comment elle a fait, mais je sais qu'elle a conservé une partie de mon âme dans sa tête…

La demoiselle exposa sa théorie tout en voyant l'inspecteur s'asseoir, ces apparitions s'étant enchaînées un peu trop vite pour lui.

-...Je sais que ça peut être assez violent d'encaisser tout ça de ton point de vue Sebastian… même moi qui ait pourtant la tête froide, j'ai du mal à me dire que je ne suis qu'une apparition partielle de ma propre personne générée à partir des souvenirs de ta fille... Qui fut elle-même le noyau d'UNION…

-Tu ne parles plus français pour moi Hoffman… Est-ce que tout ce baragouinage de psy veux dire que Lily arrive à te faire apparaître?

Bien qu'un peu déçue d'être incomprise, l'asiatique acquiesça en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sa tête se tournant dans la direction du brun alors qu'il pensait encore être en train d'halluciner.

Elle prit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

-Grossièrement, oui. Elle ne semble pas le faire consciemment... d'ailleurs, elle est actuellement en train de dormir mais je pense que si elle m'a fait apparaître, ce n'est pas sans raison… et au vu de ta réaction, j'ai bien l'impression que tu as besoin de parler à une psychologue…

-Je suis désolé Yukiko si je peux paraître froid… sincèrement je suis très heureux de te revoir surtout après…

 _ **L'incendie. Hoffman aussi avait péri dans les flammes, juste sous ses yeux. Le schéma s'était répété jusqu'à elle…**_

Face à ce long silence, la jeune femme plongea son regard d'ébène dans celui de l'inspecteur qui avait les traits encore plus tirés que dans ses souvenirs, cela l'inquiétant un peu alors qu'il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence.

[...]

Au bout d'une longue heure de discussion, elle dût bien admettre qu'il avait un don naturel pour attirer la malchance :

-Je suis impressionnée que tu t'en sorte en un seul morceau après tout ça… mais je t'avoue que ce qui m'épate le plus, c'est ta relation aussi étroite avec ton ancien tortionnaire… Avec ce syndrôme de Stockholm en plus, on dirait que tu as besoin de t'entourer de personnes plus tordues que toi pour te donner l'impression d'être à nouveau normal…

 **-Je me passerais bien de ton analyse sur ce sujet Yukiko!** _répondit le jeune homme qui devint cramoisi au niveau des joues._ Je ne t'ai même pas dit que j'avais cette relation là avec lui en plus! Comment tu l'as deviné?

-Pas besoin d'être un médecin spécialisé dans l'étude comportementale pour le comprendre… c'est juste évident!

La jeune femme se releva pour aller vers la fenêtre, la pluie battant son plein dehors alors que quelques éclairs venaient parfois éclairer la pièce. Aussi dangereux qu'un orage puisse être, le spectacle était magnifique à voir.

 **-Tu as peur que Lily ne devienne un second Ruvik en puissance…** C'est normal de le penser et il est vrai que devoir gérer seul une telle responsabilité pourrait en dérouter plus d'un… Au vu de tes explications, il semblerait que ton amant ait suffisamment d'expérience pour te rassurer sur son avenir en étant moins fataliste que toi. Et ça aussi ça te fais peur, car tu sais très bien que son seuil de tolérance est bien différent de la norme. Il pourrait très bien l'influencer sans même le vouloir…

La jeune femme continua son monologue, ses déductions s'avérant entièrement exact au point de faire frissonner Sebastian qui se sentait mis à nu. Alors qu'elle s'arrêta de parler, le grand brun la vit s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses cheveux tout près d'elle, Yukiko lui révélant quelque chose d'important qu'il n'avait sans doute pas encore réalisé :

 **-Sebastian, ce qui te fait le plus peur en vérité c'est que Ruvik fasse de ton enfant son héritière directe.**

Son regard se posa alors sur le brun dont elle tendit son index dans sa direction pour le désigner en appuyant sur ses mots :

-En soit ses pouvoirs sont vraisemblablement une grande source de stress, mais ce qui te fais intérieurement réagir c'est cette jalousie que tu préfère ignorer car tu pense ne pas être capable d'être un bon père pour elle, et surtout de ne pas être capable de l'aider : **Tu souffre tout bêtement d'un complexe d'infériorité!**

Satisfaite, elle croisa les bras en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête :

-N'empêche je plains ton partenaire qui doit sans doute subir ton besoin de dominance au sein du couple… Et vu qu'il a lui-même un sacré caractère, j'imagine que ça doit faire de sacrées étincelles...

L'inspecteur ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit face à un discours pareil! Elle avait su précisément mettre les mots sur des sentiments qu'il commence à peine à ressentir et surtout il ne pensait pas que cela avait un impact aussi important sur sa vie et son rapport aux autres. En guise de confirmation, il ne put que la complimenter :

-Tu es incroyable!

-Je sais. _Répondit-elle non sans fierté en faisant basculer ses cheveux sur le côté d'un léger coup de tête,_ c'est mon métier après tout... Et maintenant que j'ai écouté et sondé ton âme, laisses-moi simplement t'apporter ma réponse…

-Celle du médecin ou de l'amie?

-...Les deux sont indissociables évidemment!

-Évidemment…

Le duo se regarda avec un sourire en coin, cette discussion faisant un bien fou au jeune homme qui n'avait plus personne avec qui parler, Ruvik étant directement lié au problème et Kidman avait bien d'autres choses à faire que débattre sur ses tourments. Elle n'était déjà pas très à l'aise elle-même avec les relations, elle ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce terrain très complexe.

De plus, s'il devait parler de sa fille à quelqu'un avec une vie normale, sans lien avec Mobius, il passerait surement pour un fou sortit de l'asile Beacon!

Ne pouvant avoir de point de vue suffisamment neutre sur le sujet pour lui apporter des solutions concrètes, il avait préféré se taire et serrer les dents.

Avoir Hoffman à ses côtés ne pouvait donc que l'aider à se décharger du poid qu'il avait sur le coeur tandis que sa camarade continua de l'analyser :

-Tu aimes ta fille et tu aimes Ruvik, personne ne peut le nier. Mais tu es aveugle sur tout le reste : Les deux ont certes énormément de points en commun mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont un passif similaires et des capacités équivalentes que les choses vont se passer forcément de la même manière! Contrairement à Ruvik, tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire Sebastian, tu peux compter sur lui qui pourra la guider... Au fond tu as déjà conscience de ça, et c'est ce qui fait que tu le jalouse autant que tu culpabilise de penser ainsi. Est-ce que je me trompe?

-Non. Tu as raison…

-"... **mais** "?

-...mais… c'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas l'aider à grand chose… Ne te trompe pas, j'ai toute confiance en Ruvik : je sais qu'il n'est plus celui du STEM et qu'il cherche uniquement mon bonheur ainsi que celui de ses proches. Mais... en une semaine passée avec elle, il a su développer une complicité égale voir plus à la mienne avec ma propre fille… C'est comme si mon rôle avait été de la sortir d'UNION et que maintenant elle n'a plus avoir besoin de moi car je ne serais pas capable de l'épauler dans des moments comme celui de Stefano… **Je ressens comme un échec en tant que père…**

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Yukiko le frappa à la tête avec la pile de journaux qu'avait fait tomber le grand brun! Celui-ci grogna sous la surprise et le coup en ouvrant de grand yeux surpris par le geste de la jeune femme censée être flegmatique.

-Tu es un idiot fini Sebastian ! **Si elle n'avait plus besoin de toi, pourquoi génèrerait-elle mon existence pour venir discuter avec son angoissé de père ?!**

-...Je... _répondit-il complètement penaud en la voyant s'énerver._..Parce que…je...

 **-Les enfants ne sont pas aussi bêtes ou aussi fragiles qu'on le pense.** Ils savent, ils ressentent nos peurs et sont même capables de les détecter avant qu'on en prenne conscience nous-même. Ta fille a un don d'empathie infiniment supérieur à la normale, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle a déjà ressentie tes doutes dès qu'elle s'est réveillée à tes côtés?

En le voyant complètement paniqué, la psychologue prit une longue inspiration puis reposa ses armes en papiers recyclés :

-Si on y réfléchit, le discours que je tiens et ces analyses viennent en partie d'elle tu sais… Si elle m'a convoqué moi c'est sans doute pour que tu puisse te confier et te rassurer…

Réalisant la portée de ces paroles, Sebastian eut les larmes aux yeux: **sa propre enfant cherchait à le consoler alors que lui déprimait égoïstement dans son coin sans penser à l'inquiétude qu'il génèrerait à son égard.**

Emu, sa voix se mit alors à trembler:

-Elle est si généreuse Hoffman...si tu la voyais… si pleine de vie, si souriante…

-Je le sais, j'ai établi son profil psychologique avant qu'elle ne soit intégrée de force dans UNION…

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire en le laissant pleurer, le grand brun ayant eut besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas, qui n'était pas trop proche et surtout pour qui les mots ne blesseraient pas.

Invoquer Yukiko était le plus beau cadeau qui pouvait lui faire sa fille au vu de la situation. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il la remercierait à la hauteur de sa générosité.

La jeune asiatique le consola gentiment en attendant qu'il se calme, une autre heure passant alors qu'une discussion anodine s'enchaîna pour le duo. Après un petit rire de la part du brun sur une critique de la jeune fille, ce dernier soupira de soulagement:

-Parler avec toi me fait beaucoup de bien Hoffman… Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'avais fait mon choix dès lors que le stabilisateur s'était brisé. Au fond je pense que je savais déjà que personne de mon équipe ne s'en sortirais, mais on a quand même fait le choix de rester… Si les choses devaient se reproduire, je pense que je ferais éternellement le même choix! Se sacrifier est une caractéristique propre à l'être humain après tout.

-Merci Hoffman...vraiment...

-Je t'en prie Sebastian, mais tu sais, je n'ai pas choisi d'exercer ce métier sans raison ! A présent que tu as pu vider ton sac avec moi, **place à la personne suivante…**

-La personne suivante…? _S'étonna le brun en ouvrant de grand yeux tout en balayant la pièce du regard avant de se reporter sur elle, je ne vois personn…_

 **Disparu.**

Hoffman, qui était pourtant assise juste à côté de lui il y a encore une seconde, venait de tirer sa révérence alors qu'une main se posa sur l'épaule du détective qui fit un bond sur son siège.

-Du calme, _rassura le chauve à lunettes qui leva les mains pour montrer patte blanche,_ ce n'est que moi, **O'Neal!** Tu te souviens quand même?

-Liam..! Bon dieu... comment je t'oublierais!

Les souvenirs d'UNION refaisaient surface les uns après les autres...Il regarda longuement l'homme au regard perfide qui semblait bien plus apaisé que lors de leur première rencontre… Sebastian se rappela qu'il l'avait tué après qu'il fut converti par Théodore.

L'ancien technicien de l'équipe commença à s'expliquer:

-Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue et que tu auras du mal à me croire, mais je n'étais pas qu'un sale type égoïste dans la vraie vie, UNION m'a rendu parano alors que j'avais simplement été envoyé pour faire mon boulot… j'avais jamais signé pour survivre à l'apocalypse!

-Ne t'en fais pas Liam, je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire et ce que tu as pu ressentir en te trouvant là-bas… Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir une telle épreuve…

L'homme secoua légèrement la tête pour le contredire :

-Non Sebastian, c'est moi qui te dois des excuses… Si seulement j'avais été moins lâche, plus fort… j'aurai peut-être finalisé le stabilisateur et sauver au moins Yukiko… _Son regard se fit plus sombre en baissant la tête, le grand brun pouvant même le voir serrer ses poings à s'en couper la circulation du sang,_ je suis venu pour te demander pardon, à toi et ta fille… J'ai vraiment tout merdé là-bas jusqu'à ma propre vie…

-O'Neal… tu ne me dois rien, _le rassura Sebastian._ Si Yukiko t'avais entendu elle t'aurais surement dit que personne ne peut te reprocher de vouloir vivre. Mais sache qu'à présent Théodore est définitivement mort et enterré, ce qui veut dire que plus personne n'auras à craindre sa manipulation! Plus jamais !

-Et ça grâce à toi ! _Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur les lèvres du technicien dont la douceur surprit l'inspecteur, il crût avoir affaire à une autre personne tant son comportement contrastait avec ce qu'il avait connu dans UNION!_

En remettant ses lunettes en place avec son majeur, Liam finit par lui tendre la main auquelle répondit le grand brun sans hésiter.

Ce dernier le vit d'ailleurs regarder en direction de la fenêtre avant de déclarer :

 **-C'est à ton tour maintenant.**

-...? Mais...à qui est-ce que tu parles ?

A nouveau Sebastian tourna la tête en ne sentant plus aucun pression s'exercer sur sa main : **O'Neal était lui aussi partit.**

Comprenant alors qui était la troisième personne avant même de la voir, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis que la jeune femme à la queue de cheval et au pantalon militaire se dirigeait dans sa direction.

Nostalgique, le grand brun l'apostropha par une petite boutade :

-Toujours aussi virile à ce que je vois…

-Que veux-tu, on se refait pas! _Répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur la taille,_ toi par contre tu t'es pas mal féminisée en mon abscence! Regardez-moi ce fringant jeune-homme qui a troqué l'odeur du sang pour de l'eau de cologne bon marché!

-Touché! Tu as un excellent nez en plus de savoir répondre sans te démonter!Dès notre première rencontre, tu n'étais pas tendre avec moi en me traitant de vieux!

Esmeralda rigola quelques secondes puis lui adressa un grand sourire taquin, celle-ci allant droit au but :

 **-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là?**

-Je pense en effet le savoir oui. **Peu après ta mort, Yukiko m'a tout raconté te concernant...**

La jeune femme le regarda alors avec un sourire qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle prenait ça à la rigolade, pourtant Sebastian remarqua que son regard était empli d'une grande tristesse.

Elle avait causé l'incendie de sa fille, et rien que pour ça il devrait lui en vouloir, mais la femme qu'il avait connu et cette peine qu'il décelait au fond de ses yeux lui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu tout ça.

 **-Je suis tellement désolée Sebastian… Vraiment, infiniment désolée de t'avoir infligé une telle torture...**

La voyant aussi tourmentée, le jeune homme posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de pardon, la demoiselle ouvrant de grand yeux face à ce geste extrêmement généreux.

-Je sais Esmeralda. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu t'es largement rachetée et tu ne nous dois plus rien… **Les seuls coupables étaient Mobius, pas toi.**

A ces mots, la demoiselle versa une larme qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de main avant de dire avec énormément de reconnaissances :

 **-Merci Sebastian.**

La demoiselle était bouleversée bien qu'elle cherchait à ne rien laisser paraître. En sentant d'autres larmes sur le point de s'écouler, elle écourta leur conversation en lui tournant le dos :

-Bon et bien, je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire… Elle se tourna de moitié pour pointer de son index la cuisine, la demoiselle annonçant sur un ton assez solennel :

 **-Place à toi Sykes…**

-Sykes?!

Sebastian se retourna pour voir l'informaticien qui avait eut pourtant 25% de chance de s'en sortir. Il était persuadé qu'il avait survécut, surtout que Kidman avait dit ne pas avoir retrouvé son corps parmi les baignoires!

Cherchant du regard l'homme une fois retourné, il ne vit cependant qu'une pièce vide avant d'entendre la voix amusée de la jeune femme dans son dos :

 **-J't'ai eu!**

En faisant volte face, le grand brun se confronta au simple reflet dans sa vitre. Durant quelques secondes il fut prit d'un doute. **Avait-il rêvé tout ça?**

Cette soirée avait vraiment été très étrange mais, malgré la déception de perdre à nouveau ses camarades de survie, le grand brun se sentait serein comme jamais il ne le fut depuis Beacon. La séance psychologique qui l'avait toujours rebuté par le passé lui ayant fait énormément de bien.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il fila se coucher en rejoignant son amant qui ignorait tout de ce qu'il venait vivre, le paradis des songes s'offrant à lui.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que croyait le détective à ce moment épuisé, cette nuit ne fût pas particulière uniquement pour lui : **Kidman et Leslie ayant eut leur propre lot de singularité alors que l'orage commençait à peine à se calmer.**

L'histoire arrive vers la fin tout doucement! Un chapitre assez dur à gérer avec 3 nouveaux personnages, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire un discussion se réunissant autour du pardon^^ les personnages secondaires de the evil within 2 méritaient au moins un chapitre sur eux je pense xd! Pour Sykes, je suis de ceux qui pensent qu'il a survécut (comme ça on peut dire que le gagnant c'est Jospeh de la saison 1 et Sykes pour la 2 lol!) Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre sera concentré uniquement sur Leslie et Kidman, si vous n'aimez pas le duo vous pourrez sauter le chapitre, cela n'influencera pas l'histoire principale^^ A très vite! ;) 


	16. Chapter 16

Kidman pressa plus fort son pied sur l'accélérateur, les sourcils froncés. Les propos de Ruvik concernant un éventuel troisième STEM tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle conduisait. Avait-elle pu louper une information aussi capitale alors qu'elle-même faisait partie de l'organisation? Vu la puissance de cette société, était-il possible qu'une souche dormante travaille sur un tel projet à l'abri de tout les regards ?

-PUTAIN!

Elle écrasa la paume de sa main sur le klaxon en grillant un feu rouge, la tête pleine de doutes alors que sa conduite était de plus en plus dangereuse.

Avec l'aide de Myra, de Hoffman et d'Esmeralda, elles avaient fouillées de fond en comble tout ce qui était possible d'exploiter afin d'anticiper ce genre de mauvaise surprise, il devrait n'y avoir plus rien... dire qu'elle croyait avoir tué tout le monde ! Elle profitait naïvement de la vie en pensant ne plus jamais avoir à se confronter à son douloureux passé…

 _ **Mais quelle conne!**_

En arrivant, elle claqua la porte de sa voiture en filant dans le bâtiment désert. En jetant un bref coup d'oeil, elle put confirmer que personne n'était revenu depuis son dernier passage. C'était toujours ça de prit.

Kidman arriva peu après dans la salle des archives et fouilla pour la énième fois la base de donnée de Mobius. Énervée, elle cogna le bureau en invectivant la lenteur de chargement de son ordinateur, le geste renversant une tasse à café vide qui traînait sur le bureau. Le bruit lui fit tellement peur qu'elle sortit instinctivement son arme qu'elle pointa dans la direction des débris, le geste étant complètement ridicule et démesuré vu la situation.

-Du calme Kidman, tu perds complètement les pédales! On croirait voir Sebastian...bourré….

Transpirante, elle inspira et expira longuement en retrouvant une respiration stable: Mobius l'avait marqué non seulement dans sa chair, mais aussi au plus profond de son âme, le sujet étant très difficile quand on l'abordait en sa présence.

Elle ramassa les bris de verres en se disant que Leslie pourrait s'y blesser, l'albinos ayant parfois des coups de folie qui le fait courir d'un coin à un autre de la pièce sans raisons évidentes! En arrivant vers la poubelle pour jeter le tout, la demoiselle prit enfin conscience de sa bêtise :

-LESLIE! MON DIEU! **JE L'AI LAISSÉ DANS LA VOITURE!**

La jolie brune fit rapidement demi-tour pour courrir comme une furie à son véhicule, les nuages devenant de plus en plus noirs alors qu'elle atteignit la côté passager : vide!

-MERDE!

 **Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?**

Trop occupée a flipper dans son coin, elle en délaissa l'essentiel! Elle commença à regarder sur sa gauche alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour tirer un peu ses vêtements :

-July… Tu vas bien? Tu...tu es pâle...

L'albinos avait pu sortir mais avait hésité entre la rejoindre où rester à la voiture qu'elle n'avait pas fermé à clef… Dans le doute, il avait pensé que ne pas rester dans ses pattes était une meilleure idée, surtout vu son état actuel...

En se retournant, Kidman le prit brutalement dans ses bras. Surprit, l'homme aux cheveux blanc tenta alors rapidement de s'en détacher, comme gêné. En le voyant paniquer, elle tenta de le calmer :

-Merci mon dieu, tu n'as rien… Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée!

-Je vais bien July… Je… je sais me débrouiller! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter!

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs fila juste après dans le bâtiment, plantant Kidman au milieu de la cour sans plus d'explications.

Elle le regarda faire avec plein d'incompréhension, cette réaction étant assez froide de sa part. Ce n'était pas la premières fois depuis quelques jours… Elle eut l'impression que Leslie avait beaucoup mûri depuis leur fuite : Non seulement il parlait de mieux en mieux, n'employait plus la troisième personne pour se designer, se tenait droit plus souvent, mais il utilisait de plus en plus souvent des propos sous-entendant un fort besoin d'indépendance… Comme s'il devait se prouver quelque chose.

La jeune femme ferma la voiture avant dans le rejoindre, se demandant si elle n'avait pas réagi trop excessivement à son égard : _**Serais-je trop maternelle avec lui ?**_

En arrivant à son tour à l'intérieur, elle put le voir arpenter les archives : des cartons entiers de documents fourmillants à l'intérieur. Cela avait prit plusieurs mois aux filles pour décortiquer le tout sans rien trouver d'intéressant ou d'exploitable. Elle haussa les épaules en se disant que cela pourrait au moins le divertir, Mobius n'étant pas vraiment un endroit fait pour l'amusement. C'était déjà surprenant qu'il veuille la rejoindre en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec…

-Je suis dans la salle d'à côté, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelles-moi.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête en se plongeant dans sa lecture. Kidman de son côté reprit ses recherches sous forme dématérialisées, le heures filant pour n'aboutir sur rien.

Fatiguée, elle se prépara un café avec les restes de la réserve : pas mal de nourritures s'y trouvant encore. Alors qu'elle venait d'appuyer sur le bouton de la machine en posant un gobelet en-dessous du robinet, Leslie déboula en lui attrapant brutalement la main :

-Viens! Je dois te montrer un truc… un truc bizzare!

Intriguée, elle se suivit sagement jusqu'à voir des dizaines de dossiers ouverts en même temps, Leslie ayant parcouru presque l'ensemble des archives!

-Mais...Leslie! Il faut tout ranger! Sinon je ne m'y retrouverais jamais apr..

- **LÀ!** Regardes-là!

L'albinos lui mit sous le nez quelques feuilles en ignorant les plaintes de la jeune femme, le matricule "C8-204", apparaissant plusieurs fois…

-C8-204? _reprit-elle en regardant Leslie dubitative…_ qu'est-ce que ca veut dire… ?

-Ce...c'est une salle! Mais elle n'existe pas… pas du tout...

Il sortit plusieurs plans architecturaux du bâtiment où ils se trouvent, le secteur C8 existant bel et bien mais pas la fameuse salle 204. Vu le nombre de pièces énumérées, Kidman fut impressionnée :

-Et tu as réussi à trouver une telle information parmi la montagne de documents que tu as ouvert?

-J'ai tout lu, c'était facile _répondit simplement le jeune homme en rangeant sagement les cartons._

-Tu es génial! _déclara-t-elle avec ravissement,_ on va peut-être découvrir quelque chose qui nous est passé à côté grâce à toi! Merci Leslie!

Alors qu'elle s'approcha pour lui caresser les cheveux, le jeune homme repoussa brutalement sa main en renversant un carton:

-NON!

Il semblait effrayé, apeuré même sans oser la regarder. La demoiselle resta figée quelques instants sans comprendre, ce rejet l'ayant blessé alors qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser les documents :

-Je suis désolée Leslie...je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Mais... dis-moi, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? J'ai l'impression que tu me déteste mais je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi…

Embêté, l'albinos hésita longuement avant de répondre en murmurant :

-Ce...ce n'est pas de la faute de July, je suis désolé.. je suis désolé...

Le jeune homme pencha son corps d'avant en arrière tout doucement, il avait su apprendre à gérer son stress avec moins de violence que par le passé.

Entendant ça, elle releva la tête dans sa direction afin de le faire parler un peu plus, la jeune femme étant perdue :

-Mais alors pourquoi?...Hh!

L'espace de quelques secondes, Kidman se retrouva à quelques centimètres de l'entrejambe du jeune homme, la zone formant une bosse assez évidente, surtout à cette distance! Leslie était en train de band…

 **-NE REGARDES PAS!**

Le visage cramoisi, il la poussa loin de lui un peu trop brutalement, la jeune femme se cognant la tête contre un pied de table qui l'assomma de moitié:

-AIE! Putain, ça fait mal!

Elle grimaça sous la douleur, plus que fâchée contre lui, elle l'était envers elle-même… sous son apparence juvénile se cachait un homme, **avec des sentiments d'hommes.**

Paniqué, Leslie s'approcha d'elle en posant doucement ses doigts à l'arrière de son crâne, l'air désolé:

-Pardon July! Pardon! Je… je voulais pas faire ça! Pardon!

Les larmes aux yeux, il commença à s'agiter en pianotant sur son visage : c'était sa façon à lui de pousser d'indiquer son inquiétude puis sa colère envers lui-même. Il commença juste après à se frapper au niveau des tempes sous la panique...

En le voyant faire, la jeune femme lui attrapa rapidement les poignets pour l'en empêcher, sa voix se faisant autoritaire :

-Arrêtes ça tout de suite Leslie! Ce n'est qu'une bosse, je vais bien! Et si tu es vraiment peiné pour moi, agis en homme et arrête de te faire du mal pour te punir!

La demoiselle fronça les sourcils en s'approchant très près de son visage effrayé :

-Il n'y a que comme ça que tu pourras me prouver que tu sais te gérer! Compris?! Je vais bien...

A ces mots, l'albinos redressa sa tête dans sa direction en se calmant très vite, la jolie brune voyant bien qu'il était sur le chemin de la guérison et qu'il faisait des efforts colossaux pour le montrer. Elle lui adressa un sourire très doux en lui caressant le haut du crâne, le visage du jeune homme s'empourprant alors qu'il lui attrapa le bras à son tour… **pour l'embrasser!**

-!

Kidman eut un énorme sursaut à ce geste, Leslie pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper à cause du pied de table! Elle sentit ensuite la langue du jeune homme tenter de plonger en elle sans y parvenir, la jeune femme ayant gardé sa machoire fermé alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Au bout d'une seconde, il se recula un peu pour la laisser respirer, le visage très rouge après cette action aussi spontanée qu'imprévisible!

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache… que tu saches, _dit-il en baissant le nez tout en la relâchant doucement._ Mais je… je voulais faire ça depuis un bon moment déjà… t'embrasser… te toucher…

La demoiselle tenta de reprendre contenance, analysant la situation avec autant de calme qu'il lui restait bien que ce fut difficile, son esprit continuant de chercher une raison à ce délire :

-C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si distant tout à l'heure… mais pourquoi d'un coup? Et puis pourquoi moi?

La réponse était pourtant évidente : elle était la seule présence féminine qu'il ait côtoyé depuis Beacon et il n'avait jamais dû avoir un tel rapprochement avec une femme depuis qu'il était en âge de ressentir ces choses, **voilà pourquoi!**

Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le traiter comme un enfant, de dormir juste à côté de lui sans qu'il se permette de faire quoi que ce soit, normal qu'il finisse par être sur les nerfs avec une telle frustration à gérer!

-Je suis désolée Leslie...je n'avais pas compris tes sentiments… tu as dû tellement souffrir seul dans ton coin, j'aurai dû faire plus attention...

-N...non July tu te trompes! Tu te trompes _Il redressa sa tête en serrant ses poings :_ je ne veux plus que tu t'inquiète pour moi par… par culpabilité! Tu t'en veux d'avoir voulu me tuer et tu te punis en me gardant avec toi… tu me garde avec toi mais...mais moi je… je veux te montrer que je t'en veux pas, je veux que... tu me vois ...comme...un homme… que tu arrêtes de me protéger de tout!

Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant sa respiration, les mots ayant été difficiles à prononcer pour lui alors que la demoiselle ouvrit de grand yeux à cette déclaration. Au bout d'un long silence, Leslie reprit son discours :

-Je t'aime July, beaucoup que toi pour moi! Beaucoup, beaucoup plus! Je suis heureux avec toi mais si tu me vois que comme un frère ou un fils…je.. je pourrais pas rester… pas avec toi à mes côtés...c'est trop dur… trop dur…

La demoiselle eut le coeur brisé entendant ça, ses lèvres encore humides de la salive du jeune homme lui donnant un haut le coeur : comment avait-elle pu se fourvoyer autant ? Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes, le timbre de sa voix devenant subitement glacial :

 **-Donc toi aussi tu vas m'abandonner parce que je ne correspond pas à ton idéal hein?**

-...? Jul...

Brutalement, elle repoussa le jeune homme avec le peu de force qui lui restait tandis que le tonnerre gronda pour la première fois.

Sa tête lui lançait.

Elle se redressa rapidement pour fuir le bâtiment à toute jambe, bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste? si mal?

Il était évident que Leslie développe des sentiments à son égard à cause de l'affection qu'elle lui avait porté, il n'y avait qu'elle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué! Elle se mordit les lèvres à sang alors qu'elle paya une bonne douche froide à la sortie, la pluie s'abattant violemment sur le sol. Le brouillard réduisit sa visibilité au point de ne pas voir où était la voiture. Fort heureusement, elle se rappelait précisément où elle l'avait laissé et arriva sans encombre jusqu'au véhicule lui aussi trempé.

En arrivant à la portière, Kidman se figea : **elle avait laissé les clefs dans sa veste, elle-même encore posée sur sa chaise dans le bureau où se trouvait l'ordinateur:**

-MAIS QUELLE CONNE! PUTAIN!

Emportée par sa colère, elle cogna de ses talons plats les pneus de la voiture, ses yeux perlant des larmes invisibles à cause de la pluie.

Elle allait encore finir toute seule, comme un objet inutile dont il fallait se débarrasser après utilisation. Mobius lui avait tout prit, et elle avait l'impression de revivre la même chose avec Leslie.

Être avec lui rendait les choses plus agréables, plus chaleureuses… En étant à ses côtés, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait reprendre goût à la vie tout en lui montrant à son tour qu'il y avait autre chose après Beacon, des choses plus heureuse. Malgré son handicap, la jeune femme n'avait aucun souci à vivre avec lui, au contraire ils se complétaient harmonieusement: Elle l'aidait dans son quotidien là où il lui apportait du bonheur et un entrain naturel qui lui était bénéfique. Elle était à mille lieu de penser qu'il la percevait comme une femme et non comme un membre de sa famille…

La température chuta rapidement, Kidman sanglotant en se demandant quoi faire… Pouvait-elle le voir autrement que comme Leslie? Son baiser étant encore bien présent sur ses lèvres, il l'avait embrassé avec beaucoup d'amour, de chaleur... et surtout d'envie.

Elle repensa à ses yeux bleus pâles, à son visage très blanc ainsi qu'à ses petites rougeurs sous ses cernes… Leslie était d'une beauté sans nom, elle l'avait toujours pensé, mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en détachant ses lèvres des siennes n'appartenait plus à celui qu'elle connaissait: c'était celui d'un inconnu, et cela lui avait fait peur. Cette même peur qu'elle avait ressenti avec l'ambassadeur la fois où il l'envoyé dans le STEM.

La jolie brune commença à grelotter de froid alors que des éclairs déchiraient le ciel… le spectacle était à couper le souffle mais était-il réel? Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer alors que ses lèvres avaient changées de couleur, le sommeil l'appelant progressivement… elle savait qu'elle devait bouger, mais pour aller où? Si elle retournait voir Leslie, ce serait pour lui donner de faux espoirs tandis que Sebastian avait enfin retrouvé son enfant et fondait une nouvelle vie avec Ruvik, il n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet comme elle dans les pattes…

Sa tête commença progressivement à se baisser, son regard devenant flou alors que des mains chaudes passèrent sur ses épaules avant de la secouer :

 **-RÉ...RÉVEILLES-TOI JULY! TU DOIS PAS DORMIR!**

La voix de son sauveur était couverte par le fracas de la pluie contre la carrosserie. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il l'a redressa tout doucement contre lui pour mieux la déplacer. Ils n'avaient que trois centimètres d'écart, cette similitude de carrure lui permettant au moins de la transporter à l'abri. Il la traîna péniblement jusqu'à la première salle de soin du bâtiment qui comportait des lits et différentes affaires. Il l'allongea alors doucement puis fila récupérer de l'eau chaude et une bassine, des serviettes étant déjà disponibles pour l'essuyer.

Une fois tout le matériel réunis, le jeune homme vit la chemise blanche de la jeune femme être devenu transparent à cause de la pluie, et surtout, mettre en valeur son soutien-gorge en dentelle ainsi que son importante poitrine. Le visage rouge, il hésita un long moment avant de tout lui retirer et de poser la serviette chaude contre sa peau. A cet instant, la demoiselle au regard améthyste se posa sur lui, l'albinos se figeant alors qu'il nettoyait ses seins!

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je voulais...je voulais juste..les sécher!

-Je sais, _répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin en comprenant son embarras,_ ...je te remercie Leslie…

-...Tu es bête July! Vraiment bête! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer par.. ce temps! Tu m'as fais peur! Très peur!

Kidman l'écouta sans mot dire en le laissant exprimer son inquiétude. Il était aussi trempé qu'elle mais n'avait pas prit le temps de se nettoyer. Des gouttes d'eau s'écoulèrent du front jusqu'au menton du jeune homme, la demoiselle levant le bras pour l'essuyer :

-Pardon… Je crois que j'ai eu peur de te perdre… non… en fait j'ai eu peur que les choses changent et que si elles se modifiaient, tu me quittes toi aussi… Tu as tellement évolué depuis que je t'ai rencontré… tu as fais énormément d'effort alors que moi je ne voulais pas voir tes sentiments… je suis vraiment désolée…

Le regard de Leslie s'adoucit, de la colère à l'anxiété, son sourire dévoila à nouveau tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle mais aussi toute la culpabilité de lui avoir imposé ses sentiments aussi brutalement. Ses mains froides attrapèrent celle de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne déclare en s'approchant d'elle gentiment :

-July je... je ne te quitterais pas, jamais!... c'est promis… Alors…oublis ce que je t'ai d…!

Leslie ne put continuer d'avantage, la jeune femme l'ayant attrapé par le col pour l'embrasser de force! Au fond, ce qu'elle ressentait c'était bel et bien de l'amour, mais pas celui qu'elle croyait à cause de sa peur du changement. Perdu, le jeune homme la regarda complètement pantois quelques secondes, le sourire de la jeune femme balayant alors ses doutes tout en le comblant de joie : **elle partageait ses sentiments, elle les acceptait, elle l'acceptait tout entier!**

Ses yeux clairs brillèrent d'une façon bien différente qu'a l'accoutumé, le jeune homme sentant au plus profond de lui une chaleur inconnue se propager dans tout son corps, une sorte de frisson le parcourant alors qu'il vit perler quelques gouttes de pluie sur la joue de la jeune femme aussi rouge que lui.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau en ne sentant aucune résistance de la part de la demoiselle qui l'aida à retirer ses vêtements trempés.

Prit dans son élan, Leslie lui pressa doucement la poitrine en continuant de l'embrasser, ses mains glissant jusqu'à ses hanches par petites caresses.

Surprise face à autant de facilité de la part de son partenaire, Kidman le vit se déshabiller sans le moindre mal alors que son pantalon puis sa culotte rejoignaient tour à tour le sol. Il se mit en position en regardant une dernière fois July. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête alors qu'elle sentit sa poitrine se durcir et chauffer au contact des doigts du jeune homme. Elle exprima un gémissement assez aigu à son insertion, Leslie maitrisant parfaitement son corps et la manière de l'utiliser en pareille situation.

Comment était-ce possible?

D'après les dossiers, il n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec qui que ce soit avant elle… à moins que…

Transpirant sous les assauts, elle agrippa les épaules de l'albinos au regard teinté à la fois d'innocence et de convoîtise à son égard. Elle en frissonna en comprenant que le corps de Leslie avait été grandement influencé par la possession temporaire de Ruvik, **la mémoire ne se basant donc pas que sur le cerveau d'une personne…**

[...]

Peu après, Kidman passa un coup de fil pour prévenir le grand brun qu'ils avaient trop de boulot pour rentrer, l'excuse étant moyenne mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux, surtout après deux rapport sexuels aussi intense à la suite!

-Sebastian...a dit quelque chose?

-Non. Je pense qu'il m'a vraiment crû… faut dire qu'il est un peu naïf parfois...

Elle rigola en remontant une couverture propre jusqu'aux épaules de Leslie encore essoufflé, la demoiselle ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'embrasser alors qu'il lui offrait un visage aussi adorable!

A cette affection, Leslie rougit en fronçant un peu les sourcils: le jeune homme sentant une pointe d'infantilisation dans ce geste!

Un peu contrarié, il se redressa au-dessus d'elle en lui prenant les poignets pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir, le lit n'étant de base fait que pour une seule personne.

-Leslie? _demanda-t-elle, surprise de cette réaction alors qu'il commença à lui laisser plusieurs suçons dans le cou._ Aïe! Doucement…!

-Tu… tu n'as qu'à pas me traiter comme un enfant! _répondit-il en continuant ses petites marques._

-Oh… Je suis désolée...c'est plus fort que moi, je le fais pas exprès je te jure…

-Je sais.

Il redressa sa tête face à elle pour lui adresser un sourire tendre, ses doigts glissant dans les siens alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. La demoiselle sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau alors qu'il ajouta :

 **-Je t'aime July…**

Un petit silence s'instaura alors, le jeune homme attendant anxieusement un retour de sa partenaire qui ne tarda pas à se manifester pour déclarer en lui caressant tendrement la joue :

 **-Je crois bien que moi aussi Leslie… je t'aime!**

Heureux, le duo éclata de rire dans une ambiance très détendue malgré le lieu chargé de mauvais souvenirs. C'était un peu la vengeance personnel de la jeune femme sur son passé!

Le couple reprit alors les choses là ou ils les avaient laissé, l'orage se déchaînant aussi fortement que les sentiments réciproques qu'ils venaient de partager cette nuit-là!

 _Sacré chapitre, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir le diviser en deux parties à force! Voilà pour le petit hors-série de cette story^^_

 _J'ai dû énormément transformer le caractère de Leslie pour créer cette situation, mais ça me va. De base c'est un accident qui a généré son comportement actuel, donc je me dis qu'il peut très bien progressivement remonter la pente et lui improviser une personnalité… C'est la première fois que je rédige ma story entre un homme et une femme (comme je privilégie Ruvik et Sebastian, ca n'aurait pas dû arriver xd)._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous aura divertie avant de reprendre l'histoire principale en tout cas! Merci aux lecteurs et aux lectrices, je vous aime 3_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous, à ma grande surprise,_ _ **ce chapitre sera le dernier de cette longue série.**_

 _J'avais prévu de tout construire pour atteindre les 20 chapitres comme la saison 1, mais en rédigeant je me suis rendus compte que tout rentrerait largement en un seul poste^^_

 _Je vous présente donc les dernières lignes de ma story, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ;)_

Le lendemain matin, Leslie et Kidman rentrèrent discrètement à la demeure du brun, ces derniers semblant vouloir se faire discret jusqu'à entendre :

-Vous avez pu finir vos… "cartons"? Demanda Ruvik d'une voix moqueuse.

Contrairement à Sebastian qui est un peu moins vigilant sur ces choses là, le scientifique savait très bien ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de Leslie, le scientifique étant à l'origine de la stimulation de sa libido à l'époque où il avait revêtu ce corps.

Ces derniers temps, l'albinos souffrait d'un manque sexuel assez important et ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant qu'il ne passe à l'action… Leslie avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître cependant Ruvik était trop bien placé pour ne rien remarquer, un sourire curieux étant apparu sur son visage en attendant la suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le chirurgien s'amusa donc de voir la jeune femme excédée par ces allusions.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle aussi avait changé. Bien qu'encore très méfiante, elle avait continuellement sa garde baissée avec le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, et ce depuis leur première rencontre à Beacon. Leur était donc inéluctable pour l'homme au regard ambré, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

A cette question pleine de sous-entendu, la demoiselle ne put réprimer quelques rougeurs en hochant vaguement la tête, Leslie partant en cuisine alors qu'elle demanda au chirurgien :

-Seb dort encore?

-Oui. Cet idiot s'est couché assez tard hier, il a encore dû s'endormir dans le canapé… Je pense qu'il va traîner au lit jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi…

-Je vois, _soupira la jeune femme qui semblait déçue de cette réponse, comme si elle avait espéré quelque chose du grand brun._

-Tu as besoin d'aide?

-Non, c'est juste que je voulais qu'il soit le premier à… hm...laisse tomber… Merci quand même de ta proposition...

Ruvik l'entendit soupirer puis constata un long silence de la part de la belle qui resta silencieuse plusieurs seconde avant de le regarder à nouveau pour lui demander :

-Et tu compte faire quoi de ta journée du coup ?

-Je pense m'entraîner avec Lily en forêt sur nos apparitions… Au vu de ses capacités, il vaut mieux qu'on apprenne à se gérer au plus vite.. Seb a dit qu'il acceptait tant qu'on est accompagné par quelqu'un d'autre… _il termina sa phrase en voyant Kidman prendre sa veste en cuir et son écharpe dans l'armoire pour sortir à nouveau ses clefs de voiture,_ ...tu compte déjà repartir?

-Oui, j'ai quelques trucs à régler… Pour cette aprèm, prenez Leslie avec vous, moi je pense rentrer ce soir assez tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme partie d'un pas décidé à son véhicule puis démarra en grande trombe. Ruvik la regarda faire depuis la fenêtre puis dériva son regard jusqu'à l'albinos qui faisait des crêpes tout heureux. Le blond soupira :

-Tu ne sais vraiment faire que ça… alors qu'on a même pas de quoi les tartiner en plus…

-C'est.. c'est pas grave! On a du sucre! Du sucre brun qui est bon! _Conclut l'autre avec un sourire excessivement joyeux pour que cela vienne uniquement de la nourriture._

Soudain, une petite main attrapa la veste blanche du scientifique, cette manière de faire ne pouvant venir que de…

-... **Lily…** Je te préviens, si tu commence à m'appeler…

-RURU! _Hurla-t-elle en un calin, la jeune enfant étant devenue extrêmement tactile avec le grand brûlé qui soupira d'agacement._

-Ce surnom débile… vous manquez vraiment de manières, vous les Castellanos!

Pendant qu'il râlait, la demoiselle fit un gros câlin à Leslie avant de lui voler quelques crêpes, la petite en tendant une au blond dans un grand geste de bonté :

-C'est parce que je veux te montrer mon amour pour toi!

-Ben montre-le autrement qu'en sortant des noms aussi peu raffiné!

-Oh... _elle ouvrit de grand yeux et eut un sourire en coin,_ tu préfère que je t'appelle Rubik?

Le jeune homme haussa alors un sourcil :

-...? Pourquoi avec un B?

- **Parce que Rubik's cube!** Hihihi!

Très fière de sa blague, la petite fila en courrant dans sa chambre pour fuir le courroux du blond qui n'allait plus tarder à craquer.

 _ **Cette gamine est tellement mal élevée! Pire que son idiot de père!**_

Les envies de meurtres du scientifique revinrent soudainement au galop alors que Leslie peinait à cacher son fou rire par de petits gloussements incontrôlés.

Sebastian ne comprit d'ailleurs pas l'humeur massacrante de son partenaire à son réveil dont il peinait à émerger après avoir reçu nombre de visites inattendues la veille.

Le reste de la journée, l'inspecteur regarda sa fille et son amant travailler sur leur apparition tout en les manipulant de diverses manières, Lily apprenant très vite avec Ruvik comme professeur.

Il suffisait de lui montrer une fois pour qu'elle reproduise le même contrôle, la petite s'amusant parfois à cloner les créatures de Ruvik en leur faisant porter des tenues ridicules, le gardien terminant avec des talons haut et en bikini à la fin de leur séance.

Elle fit même apparaître la femme-lampe avec un pyromane d'UNION en imitant une demande en mariage, le scientifique explosant la scène à coup de tronçonneuse de la part du Sadique qu'il invoqua par agacement.

Sebastian ne pouvait cacher quelques fous rires à l'humour de sa fille qui promettait d'être incroyablement douée en taquineries sur les années à venir.

Ruvik n'avait pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs avec elle !

Alors que l'atmosphère bon enfant régnait côté Castellanos en exceptant l'exaspération de Ruvik, une ambiance toute autre émergea pour Kidman, celle-ci sortant d'un appartement luxueux mais bien positionné dans la ville où elle se trouvait.

En se tournant vers la personne qui se cachait derrière la porte, elle clôtura son discours :

-J'espère sincèrement que tu viendras, tout à changé à présent! En tout cas, quoi que tu décides, et quoi que tu fasse, je serais toujours là pour t'épauler d'accord?

La jolie brune hésita un instant avant de donner un bout de papier à la personne hésitante en face à elle, ce dernier indiquant une adresse… **celle de Sebastian!**

[...]

Lors du repas du soir, la petite Lily avait décidé de faire un taboulé avec Leslie, le duo faisant un carnage de semoule dans toute la cuisine en moins d'un quart d'heure! Excédé, Ruvik les mit à la porte en essayant de rattraper le coup alors que les coupables filaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille pour comploter sans doutes d'autres bêtises dans leur coin!

Sebastian regarda cette scène de son oeil paternel et amoureux, son épaule gauche se calant dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la cuisine en regardant avec insistance son partenaire à bout de nerf :

-Tu aimes ta nouvelle vie d'homme au foyer?

-Tu parles! _gronda le scientifique en mettant la table un peu trop violemment._ Et je te rappelle que je suis autoentrepreneur à présent, j'ai déjà réussi à me faire le double de ton maigre salaire en moins d'une semaine!

Un sourire suffisant illumina alors son visage de prédateur, le grand brun venant de se prendre une pique monstrueuse en plein visage. Ce dernier ne releva cependant pas cette remarque, trop heureux par cette journée hilarante de son point de vue :

-Et c'est tant mieux pour toi, je savais que tu saurais te débrouiller de toute façon… tu arrives toujours à tes fins n'est-ce pas?

-Pas toujours non… _dit-il en s'approchant de l'inspecteur dont il passa les bras autour de la taille avant de murmurer à son oreille :_ mais je m'efforce toujours d'obtenir ce que je veux… peu importe le moyen!

Sa main glissa lentement sous l'estomac du brun déjà très réactif à ce contact, les doigts de son amant manipulant avec beaucoup d'habileté la fermeture éclair du brun qu'il descendit en une poignée de seconde avant d'entrer en contact avec son boxer.

En peu de temps, Sebastian émit un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il attaqua de la même façon le scientifique, le duo faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit alors que Leslie et Lily étaient juste à l'étage… ils pouvaient descendre d'une minute à une autre!

L'excitation de se faire prendre augmenta leur adrénaline alors que Sebastian plaqua Ruvik derrière la porte de la cuisine : **il avait craqué le premier!**

Fier de sa domination sur le brun, le chirurgien déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire avant de sentir une douce insertion au niveau de son entrejambe. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir tout en griffant le dos musclé de son amant emporté par l'excitation sexuelle du moment.

Les coups contre la porte furent de plus en plus bruyants alors que Ruvik renversa en arrière sa tête en laissant échapper plusieurs soupirs de satisfaction tandis que le grand brun lui offrait des centaines de baisers au niveau de son cou déjà énormément couvert de bleus.

L'ivresse prenant la pas sur le reste, Sebastian jouit sans retenue à l'intérieur du blond qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas se laisser aller à son tour. Essoufflé, son regard ambré se porta sur son partenaire :

-J'en veux encore plus...beaucoup plus Seb… _murmura-t-il en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec envie,_ je te rappelle que tu m'as laissé tout seul cette nuit!

-...Hh...Pardon Ruvik… _dit le brun avec douceur en caressant la joue de son partenaire avec un grand sourire pervers,_ laisses-moi donc me rattraper…

Reprenant leur ébat sexuel en toute discrétion, Lily et Leslie jouaient innocemment de leur côté dans sa chambre, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait plus bas. Elle caressa le chat noir à ruban rouge qui ronronnait tout en faisant apparaître un magnifique papillon bleu sur le nez de l'albinos qui s'émerveillait toujours de ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

-C'est...ma..magnifique Lily! Vraiment très beau!

-Merci Leslie, _répondit-elle en rougissant, pour elle ce n'était pas bien difficile mais cela semblait rendre fou de joie son grand ami._ Combler ses proches était tout ce qui comptait pour elle, le reste n'ayant pas d'importance tant que ceux qu'elle aime allaient bien. Et elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le cas du jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation à s'en tordre les doigts, la jeune fille regarda avec insistance l'albinos qui vit le papillon disparaître en une poussière d'étoile :

-Dis….Leslie... _se risqua-t-elle à dire avant de prendre une petite inspiration,_ je sais que...si tu es comme ça aujourd'hui, c'est à cause d'un accident très grave que tu as vécu par le passé…

-...

Leslie hocha la tête doucement, ce souvenir semblant lui faire du mal rien qu'à l'évoquer. Pour Lily, il fit cependant l'effort de l'écouter jusqu'au bout et surtout de ne pas se laisser aller aux angoisses de son passé, intrigué par ce qu'elle comptait dire ensuite :

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux si… je j'effaçais ce souvenir de la tête? Avec l'entraînement de Ruvik, je suis sûre que c'est possible et tu pourrais à nouveau parler normalement, voir même…!

La jeune fille ne put poursuivre son discours, Leslie lui déposant son index très fin sur le bout de ses petites lèvres rouges. Le geste offrait un refus irrévocable pour la jeune fille qui s'en voulu énormément d'avoir fait une telle suggestion. Elle savait que c'était à double tranchant : soit il s'en serait réjouit, soit il aurait rejeté en bloc la proposition, ce qui fut malheureusement le cas..

Sentant sa culpabilité comme s'il pouvait lire dans sa tête, Leslie lui offrit un grand sourire tendre en lui tapotant le haut du crâne :

-Si...on fait ça ce… ce ne serait plus moi et puis… je suis très heureux comme ça… je ne veux rien oublier… je veux juste….vivre avec vous tous pour toujours!

Une fois ses lèvres libérée, la petite se jeta dans les bras de son ami qu'elle voyait comme un magnifique grand frère, des larmes lui venant dans le coin des yeux : Leslie avait mûri, il était devenu suffisamment fort pour changer par lui-même en faisant de ses faiblesses une force. Elle n'avait plus besoin de le protéger comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde, l'albinos avait su avancer seul et ne voulait plus être assisté comme par le passé.

-Oh Leslie! Je suis désolée, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir…

-C'est..c'est le cas, _dit-il en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux._ Mais je veux rester le moi de maintenant… oui, celui d'aujourd'hui… donc pas de souvenir effacé d'accord?

-Oui, c'est promis!

[...]

Le soir, July rentra exténuée, la demoiselle ayant parcourut plusieurs centaines de kilomètres en seulement quelques heures! Bien que fatiguée et assez mystérieuse quand à sa course précédente, elle décida de passer la soirée en compagnie de toute la troupe, la jeune femme riant aux exploits de Lily en se moquant ouvertement du blond qui fit la sourde oreille tout en travaillant sur ses projets de patronat. Ruvik avait finalement trouvé un moyen d'assouvir son règne sur le monde mais par le biais de la finance.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfin réunis, l'ambiance était au bonheur, aux joies, aux plaisanteries et aux rires, le détective sentant toute la pression se relâcher progressivement dans son corps. Ce fut le premier à aller se coucher, sa tête lui tournant un peu. Il n'avait sans doute pas assez récupéré d'heures de sommeil… Il ferma donc les yeux dans son lit qui avait encore l'odeur de Ruvik au niveau des coussins. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en entendant des rires éclater plus bas dans le salon.

 **Tout allait bien, définitivement bien!**

La chance avait enfin décidé à tourner à son avantage, ce soulagement étant le contrecoup de longues années de stress, d'angoisses et de peur. Mais tout cela appartenait à une époque révolue, le moment présent lui permettant de rattraper tout le bonheur qu'il avait perdu à partir de l'incendie de sa fille.

Dès maintenant, il pouvait voir un futur pour sa progéniture : Dans quelques temps, Lily irait à l'école, elle se ferait des amis et pourra vivre une vie normale tout en gérant avec Ruvik ses capacités paranormales… Dans un sens, tout rentrait dans l'ordre et Sebastian s'en félicita : **Dieu qu'il avait galéré pour en arriver là aujourd'hui !**

La veille, il avait même pu voir apparaître des fantômes du passé qui l'aidèrent à faire table rase de la vengeance et à laisser place au pardon. Ce mot ayant été longuement oublié de sa part. Il avait certes pu voir bon nombre de ses proches revenir à la vie, pourtant une personne importante ne lui était pas revenu malgré ses prières : **son épouse**.

Certes, il avait fini par ne plus porter son anneau de mariage mais il l'avait conservé sur sa table de chevet, comme un signe de deuil. Ruvik ne lui avait jamais fait de reproche à ce sujet bien que le détective se doutait que cela pouvait le blesser.

Avec le recul, l'évolution de sa vie avait fait un bond démentiel dès lors que sa route croisa celle de son amant. Et quel bond! Les souvenirs avec lui se bousculèrent dans sa tête alors que le scientifique entra doucement dans sa couche pour l'embrasser avant de se coucher à son tour en déposant son visage contre son torse, Ruvik ayant prit cette habitude pour s'endormir.

-Je t'aime… _murmura-t-il à son amant qui avait déjà les yeux clos._

-...Hmm….moi aussi Seb, je t'aime...

Toute la maisonnée s'endormit donc au bout de quelques heures, le silence revenant peu à peu apaiser la demeure constamment animée par tout ce beau monde.

Dans la nuit, Sebastian rêva à nouveau de sa fille et de Ruvik, le songe prolongeant ce qu'il venait de vivre en journée à l'exception près qu'une personne en plus était présente :

- **Myra…**

Vêtue entièrement de blanc, cet ange aux yeux bleus s'approcha de son ancien amour en revêtant son plus beau sourire :

-Bonsoir Sebastian _, dit-elle chaleureusement en tournant ensuite la tête vers le scientifique et leur enfant dont le rire était communicatif,_ je vois qu'ils ont enfin pu se rencontrer et qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Je suis certaine que tout ira pour le mieux à présent…

Elle se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun qui ne pouvait émettre aucun son mais dont la joie se lisait sur son visage :

-Profite de cette seconde vie qui s'offre à toi Sebastian, je te soutiendrais de là où je suis en toute circonstance!

La jolie blonde embrassa la joue du brun qui l'enlaça avec une expression à la fois triste et rassurée :

Myra venait de lui donner sa bénédiction pour enfin vivre heureux. Le dernier poids qu'il s'était ajouté commença à disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il entende toquer à la porte d'entrée, le rêve prenant fin brutalement.

Il ouvrit les yeux en prenant plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre, le matin étant déjà arrivé.

Ruvik poussa un petit grognement en se tournant dans le lit, laissant donc Sebastian se charger de l'ouverture de la porte. Personne d'autre ne semblait s'être réveillé, sans doute trop épuisé après s'être couché très tard la veille.

Une seconde vague de coups se fit entendre alors que Sebastian descendit l'escalier en se passant un peignoir.

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive!

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être?

Les coups émit n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très fort, voir hésitant… ce n'était donc pas le facteur ou le livreur, surtout à cette heure si matinale!

 **Lorsqu'il ouvrit, Sebastian se figea.**

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que la surprise lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche. Un grand sourire s'établit ensuite sur son visage alors qu'il empoigna la personne à la porte.

[...]

 **Une adresse.** Voilà ce que contenait la fameux papier que lui avait donné Kidman avant de quitter sa demeure. Elle avait pu remonter sa trace à partir de son numéro de chambre à Mobius... dire qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre parler de cette organisation une fois qu'il en fut libéré...

La condition de sa survie tenait de son silence, et de son absolu interdiction à voir l'inspecteur Castellanos ainsi que ses proches, au risque de le tuer à tout moment s'il n'obéissait pas aux ordres. Même son appartement avait été choisit et il devait simplement y résider sans se poser de question. Il n'avait même plus le droit d'exercer son propre métier...

Après l'avoir rencontré, la personne hésita longuement avant de prendre la décision d'affronter son passé. Muni de ses gants noirs qu'il serra un peu avant de monter les marches d'escalier en direction de la porte d'entrée du détective, il toqua une première fois sans obtenir de réponse. Peut-être était-il venu trop tôt?

C'était pourtant à cet horaire que l'hispanique partait au boulot normalement…à moins qu'il n'ait prit un jour de congé ?

A la seconde tentative, l'homme remit en place ses lunettes et se passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien plaqués en arrière, le stress le prenant à la gorge alors qu'il entendit le grand brun râler en arrivant.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, son souffle s'arrêta sans doute aussi longtemps que celui de son ancien collègue.

 **Que devait-il dire dans ce genre de cas?**

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plus de trois ans et s'était fait passer pour mort durant tout ce temps !

 **A peine se posa t-il cette question que Sebastian happa notre cher Joseph à l'intérieur de la demeure Castellanos!**

La porte en bois se referma tout doucement, elle semblait marquer la fin d'une grande période nébuleuse pour laisser place à des retrouvailles vivement attendues d'un ancien membre de la famille perdu depuis trop longtemps!

 **La vie reprenait enfin son cour, le mal à l'intérieur de toutes ces victimes s'étant cristallisé en une perle de bonheur et de joie à tous ceux qui avait choisit de continuer à exister.**

 _On est arrivé à la fin de cette première et longue histoire, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère vraiment que cela vous aura plu autant que j'ai prit plaisir à la rédiger. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos, surtout vers la fin avec tous les nouveaux personnages à ajouter, mais j'avoue que je suis assez contente du rendu._

 _Tout le long j'ai cherché à rendre mon histoire cohérente, semée d'indices et de clins d'oeil au jeu^^ Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu coucher à l'écrit tout ce que je voulais dans cette histoire, ce fut un bon exutoir, surtout pour les lemons xd, j'avais au début peur que ce soit trop osé!_

 ** _Un gros merci à Dark-Yuma pour son soutien constant et ses retours commentaires qui m'ont grandement encouragés à continuer 3, vive les Suisses xd_**

 ** _Petites infos :_**

 _Le numéro de chambre C8-204 était belle et bien la pièce où apparaît Joseph dans le DLC du Keeper. Pour les gros fans du jeu il se peut que j'ai spoilé ma révélation finale avec Joseph à partir de là, m'enfin je pense qu'on se doutait tous de qui se cachait derrière la porte^^_

 _Je vais amorcer ma nouvelle Story Game Over, qui prend un virage très différent de cette histoire puisque l'on retourne plusieurs années en arrière en retrouvant notre bon vieux STEM à Beacon!_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette longue histoire, ça m'aidera à mieux travailler mes prochaines storys et à voir ce qui vous plaît le plus^^_

 _D'ici là portez-vous bien et à très vite 3_


End file.
